


De l'Expérience d'Une Mortalité Toute Neuve

by Manoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Heaven, M/M, Purgatory, Season/Series 09
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manoe/pseuds/Manoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plus tard, Dean se dira avec lucidité qu'il leur fallait au moins ça pour en arriver là. Qu'ils n'auraient pas pu faire ça autrement qu'avec frénésie, qu'avec une urgence terrifiée et un peu brutale, comme s'ils arrachaient un secret de l'obscurité et l'y replongeait aussitôt. Lui avec son fond d'homophobie encore mal décapée, et Cas avec sa peur toute nouvelle de la solitude.</p>
<p>OU</p>
<p>L'OS sur deux créatures esseulées qui se réunissent au moins une fois, qui s'est transformé en une large histoire sur les gens qui s'associent et l'espoir qui se cultive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. De l'expérience d'une mortalité toute neuve, et d'une curiosité très ancienne

**Author's Note:**

> Commence après l'épisode 3 de la saison 9 - I'm No Angel.
> 
> Sera traduit en anglais et illustré (un jour peut-être, j'espère)

Plus tard, Dean se dira avec une lucidité crue qu'il leur fallait au moins ça pour en arriver là. Qu'ils n'auraient pas pu faire ça autrement qu'avec frénésie, qu'avec une urgence terrifiée et un peu brutale, comme s'ils arrachaient un secret de l'obscurité et l'y replongeait aussitôt. L'amour, la tendresse, la lenteur et la patience, tout ça, ils n'auraient pas pu. Lui avec son fond d'homophobie encore mal décapé, héritage malheureux de papa, et Cas avec sa peur toute nouvelle de la solitude et de la mortalité encore imprimée dans le cœur.

Comment ça avait commencé déjà ? Ah oui. Dean avait confié à Cas, au milieu d'un gros sac de fringues et d'armes et de matos en tout genre, une de ses fausses cartes de crédit. Avec les recommandations d'usage de ne pas faire de folie, de se contenter d'un certain budget par jour pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Cas était reparti sur les routes en retenant assez bien son air brisé et son cœur malheureux, pour un type qui découvrait tout juste le chagrin et la trahison.

Il avait mit des semaines à l'appeler. Trois, plus quatre jours pour être exact. Dean avait essayé de lui passer un coup de fil sur un portable qu'il lui avait confié aussi, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment répondu.

Sauf, une fois, un de ces messages pré-enregistrés dans le téléphone ("Merci de m'avoir contacté, je vous rappellerai dès que possible"). Vague et impersonnel. Dean ignorait si c'était parce qu'il était en colère contre lui ou s'il ne savait juste pas écrire de sms.

Quand Dean avait enfin pu entendre sa voix, ce fut pour y découvrir une sorte de panique douce et contenue.

"J'ai perdu la carte."

"Quoi ?"

"La carte de crédit je crois que je l'ai perdu."

Dean avait mis une seconde à comprendre ce qui l'inquiétait tellement. Ce n'était pas si grave, c'était un accident. Et puis il s'était traité mentalement d'abruti. Castiel avait eu faim, froid, il avait eu peur et il s'était sentit seul. Même en faisait attention à ses dépenses, la carte lui avait permis de ne plus être aussi démuni, aussi abandonné. Il avait juste peur. D'être à nouveau seul, sans rien, sans toit, sans nourriture, sans existence décente.

"J'arrive d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'en apporte une autre. Dis moi où tu es ?"

Dean s'était précipité prévenir son frère pour sortir une excuse foireuse, il ne se souvenait même pas de quoi. Un truc à la con, comme quoi il avait besoin d'être un peu seul ou bien qu'il allait voir les putes, c'était plus son genre, qu'il avait un rencard trouvé sur le net, allez savoir ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête.

Il avait sauté dans sa voiture, foncé à tombeau ouvert jusqu'à la ville où Cas s'était réfugié. Ça n'était pas si loin, deux heures, à vitesse réglementaire.

Il l'avait retrouvé assit sur un trottoir, les coudes sur les genoux avec une attente inquiète dessinée au coin de la bouche et des yeux.

"Je suis désolé," lâcha-t-il en guise de bonjour d'un ton embarrassé et malheureux. "Je ne savais pas quoi faire je-"

"Cas, ça va."

Dean avait voulu tendre le bras pour lui attraper l'épaule mais allez savoir comment sa main avait glissé et ses doigts s'étaient enroulés sur sa nuque penchée.

"Je voulais pas dire "ne m'appelle plus jamais et disparais de ma vie." Je... C'est compliqué et je ne peux pas tout dire mais j'ai besoin de toi d'accord ? Si j'avais pu je t'aurais gardé près de moi, à la maison avec Sam et je... Ne disparais pas. Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis là. Pas autant que je le voudrais, pas autant que tu le mérites, mais je suis là."

Castiel courba la tête, les paupières presque entièrement fermées sur ses yeux et l'ombre de ses cils sur ses joues, comme une reddition silencieuse et épuisée.

"D'accord," chuchota-t-il et Dean du se pencher vraiment pour entendre son murmure à travers le bourdonnement de la rue.

Sans trop y réfléchir il posa brièvement son front contre le sien en essayant de communiquer une chaleur sincère -Dean n'avait jamais été très fort pour ce qui était des messages silencieux. Il n'était pas un tactile et des fois, il le regrettait.

"J'te paye un verre ?" finit-il par proposer, faute de mieux.

"C'est même pas ton argent," répondit platement Castiel sans ouvrir les yeux. "tu travailles pas pour le gagner."

"Eh, je cours après des trucs très catholiques et pas catholiques du tout, tout au long de l'année. Ça mérite une récompense hein. Genre travaux d'intérêt public. Dis toi que ça fait partie des impôts."

"J'ai rien compris."

"C'est pas grave."

"Mais je veux bien le verre."

Ils s'étaient séparés et avaient scanné chacun la rue à la recherche d'un bar quelconque. Castiel fini par le tirer par la manche pour le guider vers une espèce de faux pub irlandais à la décoration en carton pâte. Même le rouquin dégingandé et boutonneux qui avait pris leur commande n'était pas vraiment roux. Malgré tout, l'abondance de vert bouteille, de lino imitation parquet et d'odeurs de vieil alcool renversé avait eu quelque chose de confortable et ils s'étaient perchés côte à côte sur les tabourets de bar, commandant d'un même geste un verre de leur tord boyau le plus dégueulasse.

Ensuite, ils avaient pris une bière, pour être raisonnable parce qu'il faisait encore jour et avaient bu tranquillement, sans beaucoup parler, juste en captant la chaleur de l'autre à travers les manches de leurs blousons.

Ensuite, ils étaient sortis manger un kebab et s'en mettre plein partout, puis ils étaient retournés boire un autre verre, et encore, et encore, en devenant plus bavards.

Cas s'était mis à parler des bizarreries de la mortalité et Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lire à travers les lignes et d'y déceler encore sa solitude et sa peur. Castiel acceptait tout ça comme un triste martyr, résigné et miséricordieux et Dean se sentait de plus en plus coupable, de plus en plus fautif.

Ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute. Il n'avait pas créer Castiel comme ange, n'avait pas choisit d'être sur sa route, pas plus que d'en devenir l'ami. Il n'avait pas pu deviné qu'il se mettrait à les aimer, Sam et lui, au point de se battre pour eux et ça n'était pas sa faute non plus si Castiel avait perdu sa grâce et qu'il était mortel maintenant. Dean n'avait même pas eu le choix de le jeter dehors, parce qu'il fallait bien protéger Sam.

Mais il se sentait coupable et malheureux malgré tout. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il lui proposa de poser ses affaires dans une chambre d'hôtel et de sortir faire la fête. Castiel ne savait évidemment pas de quoi il parlait, mais le mot fête avait dans sa tête une bonne connotation aussi accepta -t-il.

"Juste... pas la boite de strip tease, comme l'autre fois."

Dean rigola doucement en se souvenant de la fameuse soirée, alors que Cas était toujours puceau et qu'ils croyaient que l'Apocalypse était pour le lendemain - une équation qui devait obligatoirement donner un résultat complètement foireux. Il avait souvent des idées stupides.

C'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés hilares et ivres dans une boite de nuit bondée, amusés l'un et l'autre par le succès qu'ils avaient auprès de la gente féminine. Maintenant que Cas se laissait distraire malgré lui par les atouts de l'autre sexe, Dean n'en finissait par de rire de son air ahuri quand une sirène en talon aiguille frottait ses charmes et ses longues jambes contre lui. Même bourré, Castiel restait un angelo bien élevé et oscillait entre sa moralité -qui voulait lui faire border la jeune fille dans un lit propre chez ses parents- et sa faiblesse mortelle très juvénile sur la question du sexe - qui lui donnait envie de reproduire des secrets de films pornos.

Dean admirait son combat plus ou moins intérieur en gérant sa propre assaillante avec beaucoup moins de réflexion. Il en était a sentir un genou glisser entre ses jambes et des mains peu pudiques sous son t-shirt quand Castiel grogna à côté de lui. En tournant la tête, il découvrit que la sirène avait le mal de mer et tenait beaucoup moins bien l'alcool qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Alors qu'elle était vautrée sur le comptoir, pestant contre le serveur qui était déjà train d'appeler un taxi pour elle, son aventureuse copine délaissa Dean pour venir miauler des mots de réconfort dans son oreille.

Sous la moue contrariée et mal à l'aise de Castiel, Dean sourit en secouant la tête, l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna au dehors.

"C'était désagréable," ronchonna l'intéressé dehors.

"Ça arrive," philosopha-t-il. "tu veux rentrer te coucher ?"

"Je ne suis pas fatigué. Et je suis... je suis... déçu, je crois. J'attendais mieux. Plus. Plus drôle. Je ne sais pas."

"Frustré," articula Dean, sentant sa mâchoire commencer à s'empâter. "T'es frustré. C'pas grave, j'comprends. N'importe qui le serait. On va trouver autre chose. Hé! hHé !"

Il traversa maladroitement la rue pour apostropher un couple de jeunes hipsters en tenues informes et multicolores et leur demander un endroit sympa où faire la fête. Ils échangèrent un regard, jetèrent un œil dubitatif à l'équipe qu'ils formaient puis lui indiquèrent comment trouver un bar connu à quelques rues d'ici.

Ils n'en étaient pas au point de tituber mais ils n'étaient franchement pas frais quand ils firent la queue pour entrer dans le bar. Allez savoir ce que les videurs pensèrent pour ne pas les jeter dehors immédiatement -Dean comprendrait plus tard que c'était seulement parce que Castiel et lui étaient, eh bien, beaux- mais ils entrèrent. Ce n'est qu'à l'intérieur que Dean, à travers sa vision un peu floue et sa réflexion encrassée par la gnôle, percuta.

C'était toujours sa lucidité crue qui lui permettrait, plus tard et en son fort intérieur, d'admettre qu'il n'était pas bourré au point de ne rien réaliser du tout et de ne pas partir. Il avait juste eu... la flemme. Il n'avait pas eu envie de se demander pourquoi la file d'attente était composée de couples du même sexe et de paillettes et il n'avait pas eu envie d'être raisonnable, de se détourner pour chercher autre chose. Il avait juste eu la flemme.

Ils étaient entrés dans un bar gay. Là où des messieurs en t-shirts moulants se frottaient contre d'autres messieurs en t-shirts moulants et où des minettes en shorts ultra courts se trémoussaient les unes contre les autres avec beaucoup d'entrain.

Castiel aussi, était plus lucide qu'il en avait l'air et sa désinhibition ne lui servit qu'à retenir Dean au lieu de le laisser l'écarter dans un angle.

"Attends," devina Dean bien plus qu'il ne l'entendit.

Ça n'était même pas surprenant. Castiel n'avait pas ses a priori et ça faisait suffisamment longtemps qu'on les prenait pour un couple pour qu'il s'intéresse à cette variante là du sexe et de la séduction. Dean ne résista pas aussi fort qu'il aurait pu seulement parce qu'il était curieux et peut être très au fond, très très légèrement appréhensif.

Élevé comme il l'avait été par John Winchester, la question de l'homosexualité n'avait jamais été abordée d'un ton bienveillant. Si tant est qu'on puis dire qu'elle ait été abordée quand sa seule mention se résumait à des remarques pénibles et stupides comme "Y'a que les tafioles qui pleurent" et "tu cognes comme une tapette."

Dean n'avait intellectuellement rien contre les homos, c'était juste une éventualité que toute son éducation l'avait interdit d'envisager. Voir même de formuler. Castiel n'avait aucune barrière, il était juste curieux.

"Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est agréable ?" demanda-t-il en penchant la tête, les yeux fixés sur un couple étroitement enlacé.

"J'imagine que oui, s'il y a des amateurs," répondit-il Dean en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

"Cela te dérange d'être ici ?"

"Un peu, oui," admit-il. "C'est pas mon trip."

"Oh. D'accord. Dommage."

"Pourquoi," répliqua-t-il avec un sourire, "je suis à ton goût ?"

"je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais ne pas être au goût de qui que ce soit," répondit l'ancien ange honnêtement.

Il ne détacha les yeux du couple que quand il réalisa que le silence de Dean était un peu trop long pour être naturel.

"Cela te gène que je dise ça ?"

"Sais pas," marmonna-t-il en haussa les épaules. "Pas l'habitude."

"Tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'on te dise que tu es beau ?"

Il secoua la tête sans ouvrir la bouche, persuadé que même avec les lumières multicolores, Castiel pouvait voir son rougissement.

"Dommage," fit-il simplement. "Parce que tu l'es. On boit un verre ?"

Dean accepta immédiatement, histoire de changer de sujet et de repasser à quelque chose qu'il maîtrisait.

En quelques minutes, ils avaient chacun un verre de bourbon et une bière à la main et ils laissaient tomber le premier dans le second pour en dégommer quelques grandes gorgées.

"Tu n'étais jamais venu dans ce genre de bar ?" demanda encore Castiel, de plus en plus à l'aise.

"Nope. Enfin si, une fois, mais c'était pour une affaire avec un vampire. Rien à voir. Pas pour le divertissement quoi."

La musique était forte et entêtant, bien choisie il fallait l'admettre. Ce n'était pas tellement ce que Dean aurait passé dans sa voiture, mais c'était indubitablement ce qu'il fallait écouter pour être poussé à la consommation sous toutes ses formes.

Le problème des boites de nuit et des bars, surtout quand ils avaient une atmosphère aussi confinée, était qu'elles avaient un goût de luxure et d'interdit qui était les mêmes quelque soit le style de la boite.

Dean, tout ivre, tout malmené au quotidien par une culpabilité épuisante comme il l'était, commençait à nouveau à sentir cette langueur moite et collante des soirées sans limites, cette espèce de sensualité lourde qui pousse aux excès, qui rend câlin, tactile, assoiffé, affamé de contact et de chaleur humaine. Castiel y était sensible aussi, bien sûr. Et il était trop curieux, trop nouveau à ce genre de jeu, trop soumis à la fascination que les humains -et plus encore les Winchester- faisaient naître en lui pour qu'il essaye vraiment d'y résister.

Dean n'était pas surpris. Castiel était suffisamment lucide pour savoir ce qu'il faisait en collant l'air de rien son bras contre le sien et sa jambe contre la sienne. Il était suffisamment ivre pour passer au delà des limites de leur relation habituelles, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore souffert des effets dévastateurs d'une soirée un peu trop imbibée entre deux proches. Il était curieux, il était excité et il avait de l'affection pour Dean, rien de plus logique que de tenter sa chance auprès de lui alors qu'ils étaient dans le parfait environnement pour ça.

Dean comprenait très bien tout ça. C'était peut-être ce fond de lucidité et les dernières traces de l'éducation de son père qui le convainquirent de se lever et de lancer une excuse à la con ("j'vais pisser"), pour s'éloigner de Castiel et lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

L'intention était bonne mais l'idée était une grossière, grossière erreur. Il le su dès qu'il se leva mais ne se sentit pas le courage de faire demi-tour. Aussi avança t-il vaillamment vers les toilettes, sans se retourner.

Évidemment, aller aux toilettes signifiait aussi passer par la backroom.

Tout en s'engueulant intérieurement d'avoir eu une idée aussi con, Dean garda les yeux fermement rivés au sol et fit de son mieux pour ignorer les bruits humides et les grognements rauques. Il se réfugia aussi vite que possible dans les toilettes et y resta dix bonnes minutes, assis sur la cuvette fermée, la tête dans les mains en se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il jeta rapidement un œil à son téléphone -pas d'appel, Sam ne devait pas oser de peur d'interrompre quelque chose au pire moment- et soupira.

Quelqu'un à l'extérieur toqua deux fois et lui demanda s'il se sentait bien. Dean répondit que oui, pris sur lui et sorti en tirant la chasse. Il pris le temps de se laver les mains soigneusement puis inspira et replongea dans la backroom, fermement décidé à ne surtout pas lever les yeux et quitter cet endroit.

Il ne vit pas arriver les grandes paluches mais sentit son dos heurter un mur et une épaisse constitution musculeuse se plaquer contre lui. Au fond de sa tête une petite voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Sam soupira en secouant la tête, navrée. Allons bon.

Apparemment un type l'avait repéré et s'était décidé pour une entrée en matière significative. Dean le repoussa immédiatement mais n'eut pas à craindre qu'il insiste. Le type s'était déjà tourné vers un autre candidat qui lui se trouva beaucoup plus ouvert.

Manque de bol, son geste ouvrit la voie à toute une série d'autres propositions. Concrètement, la logique de chacune des personnes de la pièce devait être quelque chose comme "s'il a repoussé le premier c'est qu'il n'était pas à son goût. Or donc, proposons lui quelque chose de différent jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve chaussure à son pied."

Il en était à éloigner pour la énième fois une paire de mains de son fessier quand un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules et un autre écarta les indiscrètes pour lui. il se sentit attiré un peu à l'écart, dans une alcôve qui les dissimulait un peu et ce n'est que quand il réalisa que le bras avait disparu que Dean reconnu Castiel.

"Tu étais partis depuis longtemps," expliqua-t-il simplement. "Je me suis inquiété."

Dean était incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il était fatigué, ivre, troublé et Castiel était à quelques centimètres de lui, dans une pénombre rougeoyante, sur un arrière plan de boom boom musical entraînant.

Plus tard justement, il justifiera tout ça par la musique lancinante, entraînante, pop et répétitive qui formait comme un cocon autour d'eux, comme une transe bizarre et folle, frénétique et abrutissante.

La vérité c'était que Castiel était très beau, et pas le seul à se demander ce qu'il y avait de si attrayant de ce côté là de la barrière. Dean l'accrocha par le col et le tira à lui, pencha la tête et l'embrassa. Castiel répondit immédiatement, pressé contre lui, les doigts accrochés à ses épaules. Dean s'interdit de penser et se concentra juste sur sa bouche ferme, son odeur agréable et sûr ô combien cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vraiment touché quelqu'un comme ça.

Les lèvres de Cas bougèrent contre les siennes. April, toute salope angélique et meurtrière qu'elle était, lui avait bien appris. Il se sentait manquer de souffle et pourtant il ne voulait pas arrêter parce qu'il venait toujours de s'engager dans une brèche et si jamais il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir il pourrait bien rejeter Cas et il n'en avait surtout pas envie. Il le sentit descendre sur sa joue, sa mâchoire et glisser les lèvres dans l'ouverture de son col, comme s'il cachait son visage dans les vêtements de Dean, embrassant la peau à sa portée. Le chasseur enroula les bras autour de ses épaules en le serrant très fort. Castiel s'étira contre lui, respirant son odeur, marmonnant allez savoir quoi et jetant des milliers de petites étincelles sous sa peau, jusque dans son ventre. Il sentait les muscles s'y contracter malgré lui et Cas arrondir les épaules, glisser les bras atour de sa taille et les doigts sous son t-shirt, à la lisière de son jean. Quand il effleura la peau de ses reins, ce fut comme une onde de choc à travers tout son corps, une faim dévorante de découvrir, de toucher, d'en avoir plus, un envie à l'en faire trembler.

Il voulait la chaleur de Cas, il voulait le sentir plus proche, le serrer contre lui et ne plus jamais le laisser seul. Il voulait garder la sensation enivrante de partager l'espace à deux et de ne plus porter toute sa vie -et ses morts- seul.

Cas écarta les pans de sa chemise et de sa veste, ouvrit son propre sweat et se plaqua contre lui lui, découvrant le torse plat, le ventre dur, les épaules larges avec un grognement de satisfaction. Ils se touchèrent sans but, comme des affamés, sans savoir quoi faire, rien qu'en frottant leurs paumes contre les peaux chaudes, leurs cuisses, en pressant poitrine et ventre, le nez dans le cou, les lèvres sur la gorge, les tempes, les cils, rien qu'en se mouvant l'un contre l'autre et en essayant de ne surtout pas penser.

Et pourtant, Dean était terriblement conscient de tout le reste. De la musique assommante, de l'odeur de sexe dès qu'il s'éloignait un peu trop de Cas, des grognements, des bruits sales de baise contre les murs, et des regards un peu hallucinés, excités de ceux qui les voyaient. Dean savait que des types tendaient le cou pour les apercevoir, pour profiter du spectacle et s'en servir de hors d'œuvre.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour les repérer et c'était déjà suffisamment pour qu'il perde sa concentration et sursaute en sentant Cas appuyer son bas ventre contre le sien. immobile, il ouvrit de grand yeux en le dévisageant et il lui rendit son regard.

il avait l'air complètement hagard, perdu, et un peu désespéré.

"Dean ?"

Bouche bée, il percevait le renflement dans le pantalon de Cas sur son aine et sa propre excitation. il n'était pas vraiment en train de faire ça n'est-ce pas ?

"Dean ?" insista Cas avec une ombre inquiète dans les yeux, en accrochant son t-shirt dans son dos et en l'attirant encore plus contre lui lui.

"Uh. On... on... on devrait..." commença-t-il pour se ressaisir.

Il fut coupé dans son élan par un expression malheureuse sur le visage de Cas, quelque chose comme une supplication silencieuse qui lui serra le cœur.

"Ce n'est pas... on ne devrait vraiment pas..." marmonna t-il, hypnotisé par une petite fente sur sa lèvre inférieure. C'était donc ça, ce petit goût de sang. Est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà, avant ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait mordu ?

Il le sentit se redresser un peu et il éprouva une sorte d'urgence effrayée en perdant un peu du poids de Cas contre lui. Il se redressa aussi, les bras toujours autour de son cou. Déséquilibrés, ils titubèrent et heurtèrent brutalement l'autre mur, derrière Castiel. Avec un 'humpf' étouffé il se retrouva de nouveau contre lui, des soubresauts de plaisir lui vrillant le ventre.

"Vraiment pas..."

Et puis comme il marmonnait et hésitait trop, Castiel saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, tout en langue et en dents, en soupire affamés et en caresses désespérées.

"Tais-toi, Dean. Pour l'amour du ciel, tais-toi."

Il se mit à rire contre sa bouche et laissa tomber toute réticence, toute son éducation handicapante qui n'allait pas encore le priver de ce à quoi il aspirait. Et pour l'instant, ce qu'il aspirait, c'était la langue de Castiel.

Ça le faisait trembler toute cette proximité, tout cette sensualité d'ange ondulant contre lui, bouche entrouverte, paupières presque fermées, une allure de débauche et d'adoration en même temps. Peut-être était-ce aussi bien qu'il n'ait plus sa grâce. Cela aurait été trop terrible de la lui voir arrachée après un tel abandon entre ses bras.

Cas respirait fort d'un souffle irrégulier, comme s'il courant un marathon. il soupirait, grognait, grondait en serrant Dean contre lui lui, les doigts dans ses cheveux et la bouche sous son oreille.

Castiel avait sans faire attention imité les frère Winchester en se couvrant de bien plus de couche de vêtements que nécessaire et c'était juste trop bon de les ouvrir juste assez pour se couler contre lui, comme un privilège auquel il était le seul à avoir accès. Ils se frayaient un étroit passage entre les vêtements de l'autre, jambes enroulés, doigts avides, partageant leur souffle et leur faiblesse maladroite. Cas avait une nouvelle obsession pour son cou, sa nuque qu'il couvrait de ses lèvres pleines, avec de petits coups de langue pas tout à fait assumés. Il était un peu plus entreprenant que Dean, un peu plus tranquille avec ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et c'était ses doigts à lui qui déboutonnaient la braguette de Dean, juste assez pour pouvoir descendre du nombril au bas ventre d'un geste souple. Dean inspira brusquement, stupéfait de sentir des ongles courts et des doigts un peu calleux sur la peau fine juste au dessus de son sexe. Malgré lui il avança les hanches et posa le front sur l'épaule de Castiel, autant pour cacher son visage rouge, affolé et émerveillé que pour essayer d'entre apercevoir des phalanges téméraires chercher son sexe.

Il gémit. Ça n'était même pas descriptible. C'était maladroit, urgent et il avait l'impression de briser toutes les lois, de faire quelque chose d'énorme, de terrible, comme sauter dans les chutes du Niagara ou se laisser tomber du haut de la Statue de la Liberté. Son cœur tambourinait dans un rythme foireux contre sa cage thoracique, pompant si fort son sang dans ses veines qu'il en avait presque mal, qu'il en sentait le flux en lui, dans ses bras et dans son cou et -oh mon dieu, le bout de son sexe venait de se loger contre l'intérieur du poignet de Cas, là où il sentait le pouls battre furieusement et ses doigts effleuraient ses couilles d'un touché si léger et si doux qu'il avait presque l'impression de le rêver.

Il gargouilla un truc incompréhensible contre la clavicule sous sa bouche et saisit le poignet criminel pour frotter son sexe dans la paume de Castiel. Lequel se laissa faire, stupéfait du pouvoir qu'il venait soudain de gagner. D'un coup de rein il les fit de nouveau rouler pour coincer de nouveau Dean sous son poids et le tenir plus fermement.

Ses mouvements ralentirent, il devait commencer à avoir mal au bras a force d'être entravé par le jean et il y eut un moment un peu flou jusqu'à ce que Dean sente quelque chose de nouveau contre son sexe, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il baissa les yeux et une monstrueuse, somptueuse vague d'excitation et de plaisir le balaya, dégringolant ses nerfs, sa colonne vertébrale, la sentant se répercuter jusque dans ses genoux sans force.

C'était Castiel. Le sexe de Castiel pour être exacte. Nu, tendu, humide, logé dans sa paume à côté de celui de Dean, mu par les coups de hanches frénétiques d'un ange qui ne savait plus où il était et ce qu'il faisait, mais qui le faisait très bien.

Il fallut que Dean y mette du sien aussi, y joignant ses doigts pour bouger plus vite, mieux, plus facilement et ils jouirent en gémissant dans l'épaule de l'autre, secoués d'une fièvre sensuelle et bouleversée.

Cas abandonna toute résistance, les jambes tremblantes et s'appuya contre lui, les doigts serrés sur sa veste. Son front était posé sur l'épaule de Dean et ils haletaient chacun dans le cou de l'autre, les paupières fermées.

Dean n'osait pas le lâcher. Il avait d'un coup peur de l'air frais, du vide entre eux s'ils se séparaient maintenant, même de quelques centimètres.

Cas se reprit avant lui, retirant sa main, refermant maladroitement leurs pantalons, les doigts gourds, replaçant tout doucement les couches de tissus à leur place avec une tendresse timide, les yeux baissés.

Il avait peur de lui. Peur de ce qu'il allait dire, de ce qu'il allait faire. Dean réagit de la seule manière qui était envisageait.

"Okay," fit-il une voix rauque en lissant machinalement les plis de son col. "Okay. Ça va. On devrait... On devrait aller boire un coup. J'ai soif."

Il hocha la tête, se dégagea un peu et se détourna rapidement, enfonça les mains dans les poches, probablement pour essuyer sa paume discrètement.

Dans la backroom, un type avec un t-shirt plus très blanc et vachement humide lui fit un sourire compréhensif.

"Bon courage mon cœur."

Dean fit un mouvement de tête flou qui pouvait passer pour un merci, le rattrapa, calqua son pas sur le sien et attendit d'être accoudé au bar pour coller leurs bras l'air de rien. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Cas consentit enfin à le regarder avec un demi-sourire fragile et commanda deux sirop à l'eau.

Dean broncha en recevant son verre, mais admit intérieurement que ça lui fit du bien.

Ils n'échangèrent que quelques mots faussement nonchalant dans le bar et ne traînèrent pas longtemps avant de se retrouver dans l'Impala. Le silence y était mi-confortable, mi-embarrassé et Dean gardait les yeux soigneusement fixés sur la route. Même quand Castiel posa une main hésitante au dessus de son genou, tout armé de son regard franc et clair, sans limite et presque sans pudeur sur lui. Il attendit ce qui devait être de longues minutes angoissantes avant d'alléger la pression sur son jean, mais le chauffeur y plaqua vivement la paume pour l'empêcher de s'en aller, le temps qu'il gare la voiture.

Il s'était arrêté devant l'hôtel de Castiel et prit le temps de couper le contact et de retirer la clef avant de lui rendre son regard.

Et, comme un acquiescement silencieux, il ouvrit sa portière, avec un petit claquement chaud.

Même si Dean savait déjà qu'il regretterait ce qui allait se passer en suite, il ne fit pas un geste pour s'en aller. Comme s'ils marchaient sur un fils, ils sortirent de la voiture, filèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre de Castiel. Ils s'y glissèrent sans allumer, le volume des meubles seulement trahis par la lumière orangées des réverbères.

C'est Castiel qui commença à se déshabiller. Dean était retranché contre le mur à côté de la porte, immobile et incertain, pendant qu'il faisait tomber le tissus, couche après couche. On y voyait pas grands choses et pourtant les quelques éclats de lumière du dehors, passant à travers la fenêtre, dessinait à contre jour la silhouette de Castiel. Au fur et à mesure que les vêtements chutaient au sol dans un froissement sourd, les reflets changeaient, passant du feutré doux au grain brillant de la peau.

Castiel lui tournait le dos et il vit la courbe de sa nuque s'incurver pour le regarder. Il avait déjà commencé à déboutonner son jean et retiré ses chaussures. Dean ne bougea pas un cil.

Même en essayant de rester très objectif, il dû admettre Castiel était très séduisant. Il avait un visage harmonieux, des épaules bien formées, un ventre plat et dessiné et une façon de se tenir sans pudeur, parce qu'il n'avait jamais apprit à se cacher du regard de ses semblables. C'était beau et intimidant. Il l'entendit soupirer, le vit se débarrasser de ses sous-vêtements et ouvrir les draps du lit pour s'y glisser, frissonnant dans l'air frais.

Toute la pièce était plongée dans une atmosphère étrange, un peu crue, où chaque geste était autant un coup de tête qu'une décision réfléchie. Comme s'il fallait un déclic, une gâchette pour lâcher prise.

Castiel attendit un moment, les coudes sur les genoux, les yeux fixés sur son invité, puis se résigna et roula sur lui même pour s'allonger en lui tournant le dos.

Dean prit le temps d'observer la chambre. La nuit immobile, la lumière ambrée sur les formes noires, les vagues variations de gris et de blancs sur les draps. Une odeur un peu poussiéreuse, un peu lourde d'humidité, de sa propre haleine alcoolisée, de sexe et de sa peau couverte d'une sueur séchée.

Il se sentait sale et ses vêtements étaient trop pesants. Les épaules de Cas se soulevaient doucement et il y avait un espace à côté de lui, vide.

Le bruit de ses vêtements qui heurtaient le sol résonna dans la pièce comme un son de cloche et le chuintement des draps quand il se glissa à côté de Castiel était presque trop fort pour être tolérable.

En s'allongeant, son pied toucha le mollet de Cas et il n'eut pas le temps de finir de refermer les draps sur lui que Castel avait déjà roulé, étalé sur son torse et l'embrassait durement. C'est à ce moment là que Dean comprit qu'il ne le laisserait plus reculer. Castiel était en colère contre lui, pour tout un tas de raisons et il n'était pas sûr de toutes les connaître et Castiel avait décidé, quelque part, de lui faire payer.

Il n'était pas violent, il était seulement déterminé. Suffisamment pour deux, pour empêcher Dean d'avoir peur et d'hésiter, pour l'empêcher de se poser des questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être comme de savoir ce qu'en penserait Samy. Qu'en penserait John.

Il pesait lourd sur le corps de Dean, d'une lourdeur confortable et affolante. Castiel ouvrit la bouche et Dean se souvint avec une ombre de sourire, l'histoire du livreur de pizza. Sur le coup, quand Castiel embrassait Meg, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le trouver talentueux.

Un talent qu'il n'avait pas perdu.

Cas sentait la sueur, l'alcool, sans peau était lisse et chaude sous ses doigts et son dos frémissait et ses hanches poussaient contre lui, son sexe dur sur sa cuisse et Dean céda encore une fois, parce qu'il n'était plus capable de résister à quoique ce soit de sa part depuis longtemps.

Ils ne se laissaient pas une minute pour prendre leur souffle. Ça n'était pas du sexe tendre et tranquille. C'était terriblement possessif et affamé et Dean découvrait le plaisir de sentir des épaules larges et solides, les cheveux courts et une langueur, une sensualité toute masculine, la volonté inébranlable de Castiel de le rendre dingue, de l'embrasser, de le toucher comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Castiel passait les mains derrière ses genoux, glissaient pour sentir sous sa paume le galbe de ses cuisses, la courbe de ses fesses, obligeait ses cuisses à s'écarter pour en caresser la peau fragile à l'intérieur. Ses mains remontaient son ventre et sa poitrine, moins en caresse qu'en conquête d'un corps, lui qui avait été une créature chaste et un guerrier redoutable et Dean fermait les yeux parce que c'était juste flippant d'être entre ses mains et de savoir qu'il pourrait lui faire n'importe quoi. Dean connaissait sa propre dévotion pour ceux qu'il aimait -et il savait très bien qu'il aimait Castiel tout comme il aimait Sam et Charlie et Bobby et Kevin d'un amour sans genre et sans étiquette- il savait qu'il lui donnerait tout ce qu'il voudrait de lui. C'était sa façon d'être.

La bouche de Castiel descendit dans son cou et Dean savait qu'il le faisait parce qu'il voulait qu'il éprouve du plaisir mais il le faisait aussi et surtout parce qu'il était affamé. De contacts, de sexe, de présence, parce qu'il avait un corps sous la main et qu'il ne s'en laissait pas. Des milliers d'années qu'il regardait les humains s'envoyer en l'air avec curiosité et maintenant il avait  _faim_. Maintenant, le désir le brûlait, les sentiments des mortels le consumaient et il voulait s'y noyer, se noyer dans le plaisir dans les soupires rauques de Dean.

Ses dents sur sa peau, sur son torse, raclant l'épiderme, puis sa langue pour adoucir pour lécher, sa bouche qui s'écrase, son front, ses cheveux qui faisaient courir des frissons électriques en lui, et Dean qui s'accrochait à sa nuque comme un désespéré par ce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Castiel écarta son bras pour toucher son flanc, redessinant les côtes et posant la joue là où son cœur battait le plus fort. Il avait les mains fermement agrippées à ses hanches, soulignant les reliefs de son ventre avec les pouces et Dean baissait les yeux, soulevant la tête et calant un oreiller derrière sa nuque juste pour pouvoir l'apercevoir entre ses paupières, pour avoir l'image de ce Castiel possessif et conquérant, pour ces yeux sombres qui se vrillaient sur lui quand il s'approcha de son nombril, pour cet air de chasseur dangereux qui excitait bien trop Dean. Il n'était pas sa proie. Il était sa victoire. Castiel l'avait voulu, bien avant de découvrir les relations charnelles. Il était allez le chercher en enfer, il l'avait reconstruit, protégé, il s'était dévoué à lui, il s'était battu pour lui, il était mort, il était revenu, il avait souffert et il avait chuté et maintenant il était humain et il y avait la grandiose réalisation, la traduction sensationnelle de son angélique abnégation en désir brute, violent, exigeant, qui voulait Dean tout à lui au moins ce soir parce qu'ils s'appartenaient. Au delà des visions d'amour gnangnan qui faisaient grimacer Dean, c'était juste qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Et si ça ne sonnait pas aussi stupidement il dirait qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était logique, c'était fatal qu'ils en arrivent là.

Castiel posa très vite la bouche sur son sexe, n'hésita même pas avant d'ouvrir lèvres sur son gland et d'y passer la langue, les ongles enfoncés dans la peau de ses cuisses et Dean prit une violente inspiration choquée, les yeux effarés et grands ouverts.

Cas le suçait avec application et zéro pudeur, les yeux plantés dans son regard, vrillés sur lui et sur ses réactions. Il prenait son temps, probablement parce que même s'il savait comment ça marchait, ça restait la première fois et si Dean penchait la tête il pouvait voir son érection ses jambes et ça le rendait fébrile. Il sentit sa langue sur ses testicules et Dean posa un bras tremblant sur ses yeux parce que c'était trop délirant pour lui, le ventre tressautant et la respiration irrégulière.

Et puis Cas se releva, en se collant de tout son long sur lui, l'embrassa à pleine bouche en planquant les mains sur ses biceps, ondulant contre lui.

Quand il obligea Dean à se retourner, une main sur son épaule il eut l'impression de sentir à nouveau la brûlure de sa paume sur son bras et ce même si cette paume était désormais plaquée sur son ventre, entre le matelas et lui.

Castiel s'allongea sur lui, embrassant et mordillant sa nuque. Dean sentit ses yeux se fermer malgré lui et le plaisir couler bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il le sentait passer les doigts à contre-sens dans ses cheveux et malmener la peau derrière son oreille avec ses lèvres, il sentait la pression de son torse contre ses épaules et son sexe entre ses reins comme un phare de sensation au milieu d'une tempête et ses genoux remontés qui s'appuyaient un peu douloureusement dans le muscle des cuisses de Dean, les poils rêches de ses jambes et tout cet amas de muscles tendus et saillant qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mais qui l'écrasaient sur le matelas.

Il savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Ça le faisait flipper mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça n'allumait pas d'incendie dans son ventre. Il s'obligea à se détendre. Se coula contre le matelas. Écarta un peu les jambes.

Castiel descendit dans son dos, brossant les omoplate du bout des doigts, le creux de ses reins des lèvres, le long de la colonne vertébrale avec la langue, sa nuque encore, son cou, puis encore les reins, les flancs et il le sentit hésiter.

"Dean. On a pas... on a pas..."

Il se sentit sourire malgré lui. Comptez sur Sam pour avoir fait un topos rapide de l'usage de la capote et du lubrifiant parce que Saint Salade-tofu-lait-de-soja ne concevait pas de laisser ce pauvre Castiel se laisser piétiner son innocence par une petite chaude pisse. Bon, il avait juste prit Dean de vitesse qui lui avait fait le même topo à son frère quelques années auparavant.

"Ça va, c'est pas grave," marmonna-t-il.

"Non, ça va faire mal," chuchota-t-il sur sa nuque.

"T'inquiètes. J'ai vu pire."

"Non, Dean, j'ai déjà observé des humains fait ça, et il n'avait pas éprouvé de plaisir et-"

"Espèce de sale petit voyeur," s'amusa-t-il d'un ton affectueux. "Ça va je te dis. Laisse tomber."

"Non."

Dean soupira.

"Qu'est-ce que tu prop-WOAH !"

Sa langue. Il proposait sa langue. Dean enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller avec un long gémissement effaré, sans plus contrôler aucun de ses membres. C'était... c'était...

"Ça ne résous pas le problème du préservatif," reprit Castiel en surgissant à nouveau près de son oreille et Dean expérimenta pour la première fois le fou-rire en pleine trique, qu'il tenta de planquer dans l'oreiller, les mains sur la nuque.

Il le sentit sourire contre sa peau et poser la joue sur son dos, attendant patiemment qu'il l'aide a trouver une solution.

Parce qu'il allait bien évidemment falloir une solution à cette érection fermement pressée sur la jambe de Dean et Castiel semblait avoir une idée très arrêtée sur la question.

"La poche arrière de mon jean," finit-il par dire quand il réussi à se calmer un peu.

"Tu avais prévu ... ?"

"Quand on est allés dans le bar ouais. Je me doutais bien que tu te ferais draguer par une ou deux nanas. Je pensais pas... pas... Enfin."

Il le sentit se lever, le vit ramasser le pantalon et fouiller dans les poches et Dean était effrayé par tout ça, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il était en train de faire, parce qu'il le voulait ouais, mais c'était tellement... tellement... gay. Tellement pas lui.

Castiel se retourna, luisant de sueur et soudain immense dans la pénombre de la chambre et Dean imaginait tellement bien la silhouette de ses ailes qu'il avait l'impression de de les voir. Il se sentit ridicule d'en avoir le souffle coupé et encore plus ridicule de sourire bêtement quand Castiel le dévisagea avec une ombre d'inquiétude et cette drôle d'expression qu'il avait quand il essayait de comprendre comment son esprit fonctionnait.

"Allez, reviens," marmonna-t-il, "tu vas attraper froid."

Il s'enroula contre lui, la joue sur son épaule, le bras autour de son ventre et les bords de la capote qui griffaient sa peau. Dean resta immobile. Il avait la trouille et il ne voulait pas bouger. Il voulait que Castiel continue à prendre les choses en main. Il se débrouillait très bien.

Il sentit un baiser dans son cou, et il ferma les yeux. Le corps collé contre le sien était chaud et languide. Castiel pressait son érection contre lui et l'excitation le gagnait de plus en plus.

Il fallut qu'il se retourne à moitié pour aider Cas à ouvrir et enfiler la capote, parce que ses doigts maladroits tripotaient le plastique sans réussir à le dérouler correctement. Il l'entendit lécher ses doigts et sentit la première intrusion avant de vraiment réaliser. Castiel n'hésitait pas une seconde. Dean grogna.

« Ça va ? »

« Mrh. »

Il se força à se détendre, à le laisser faire. Castiel appuya un bras en travers de ses épaules, pour se hisser un peu. Dean sentait son poids d'homme peser sur son dos. Castiel était lourd. C'était agréable. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il s'était un peu redressé sur ses genoux, qu'il bougeait les doigts en lui, entre ses fesses avec un respiration sourde et haletante. Dean attendait. Ça n'était pas spécialement confortable mais ça n'était pas désagréable de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un là, attentif et inquiet à ce que vous vous sentiez  _bien_. Castiel lui était tellement dévoué, à force, Dean ne se posait même plus la question de savoir s'il avait assez confiance en lui pour ça. Évidemment qu'il avait confiance.

N'empêche qu'un long, long et profond frisson dévala son dos quand ce ne fut plus des doigts entre ses jambes.

« … okay ? » marmonna Castiel dans son oreille.

Il hocha la tête et leva la main pour attraper son poignet. Cas poussa son sexe en lui et c'était dur, difficile, étrange, pas terrible, mais en même temps il était contre lui, chaud, hagard, désespéré et ça valait le coup de ne plus être seul et de l'avoir tout à lui et de ne plus se poser de question.

Castiel prit son temps pour entrer. Prit son temps pour bouger. Dean souleva les hanches pour que ce soit plus facile, plia les genoux et s'appuya sur ses coudes. Son cœur battait très fort, le poids de Castiel le déséquilibrait, il avait chaud, il tremblait et une main qui n'était pas la sienne s'enroula autour de son sexe et commença a le masturber très doucement.

Le plaisir monta lentement, encouragé par les mouvements précautionneux de Castiel et la perception, la conscience de ce qui se passait. Dean commença par respirer plus fort, le front posé sur son bras et puis émit de petits grognements qui faisaient trembler Castiel. Il s'accrochait à Dean de plus en plus fort en roulant des hanches, soupirant et grondant dans son oreille, oubliant que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça.

Dean se détendit et finit par accepter entièrement le mouvement, accompagnant Castiel des hanches, un peu submergé par les sensations, un peu écrasé par le poids de Castiel et il finit par se mettre à genoux et s'appuyer contre la tête de lit pour avoir une meilleure prise, plus d'ampleur, pour que Castiel y aille plus fort, plus vite, pour qu'il puisse l'aider à le branler en enroulant ses doigts sur les siens.

Quelques secondes encore et ils bougeaient comme des désespérés, en soupirant et ahanant fort, pleins de grondements appréciateurs, marmonnant des bouts de phrases vaguement indicatifs « plus- ah », « est'c-qu- ». Castiel se lovait contre lui, le front sur sa nuque, embrassant et mordant sa peau, un peu dominateur, un peu adorateur et Dean  _adorait_  le sentir donner de grands coups de rein en lui, il adorait son poids, ses épaules larges, ses grands bras, les muscles tressautant de ses cuisses et de son ventre.

Castiel se contracta brusquement, enfouit son visage dans son coup en gémissant bruyamment et serra les hanches de Dean comme dans un étau, ravagé par une grande vague de plaisir qui emporta Dean quelques secondes plus tard.

Sentir quelqu'un se retirer étaient probablement encore plus bizarre que de le sentir entrer. Castiel se laissa tomber sur le flanc, hébété et Dean s'allongea précautionneusement, fourbu, comme après s'être battu pendant des heures. Il leur fallut un moment pour reprendre leur respiration, assommés, jusqu'à ce que Dean roule sur le dos et tourna tête pour le regarder. Castiel avait encore les yeux flou, les paupières à peine ouvertes. Il avait l'air de ne plus avoir de force et sa sueur réfléchissait faiblement la lumière de dehors et il pleuvait. Dean frissonna et se pencha pour retirer délicatement le préservatif et le jeter dans la poubelle avant de rabattre les draps sur eux.

« Ça va ? » chuchota Castiel.

« Ouais. Toi ? »

« Mmh. »

Ils étaient beurrés, ils venaient de passer une journée longue et épuisante, et de s'envoyer en l'air.

Ils sombrèrent dans une demi sommeil en quelques minutes.

Dean rouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était en train de se lever. Castiel dormait toujours, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, tourné vers lui. Dean avait des courbatures et mal partout. Il se sentait sale et un peu bizarre et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire Ça n'était pas comme si il pouvait disparaître de la chambre et ne plus jamais revoir Castiel.

Ça n'était certainement pas ce qu'il voulait non plus, d'ailleurs.

Il se leva et la seule chose logique qui lui vint à l'esprit fut simplement d'aller se laver.

Castiel était réveillé quand il revint.

« Hey. »

« Hey. »

Il piétina une seconde, pas très sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire, puis ramassa ses fringues et commença à s'habiller. Cas s'était assis, les coudes posés sur ses genoux relevés et le regardait du coin de l'œil. Il finit par émettre un micro soupire, se frotter la nuque et se lever à son tour pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Dean ferma les yeux en serrant les mâchoires, se demandant s'il avait fait une connerie et si oui, à quel moment.

« Tu dois repartir ? » demanda Castiel quand il ressorti de la douche.

Il était complètement nu, encore humide et tamponnait son visage avec une des serviettes rêches du motel, faisant rougir sa peau.

Toujours peu soucieux de pudeur, Castiel ne se rendit même pas compte d'Ô combien c'était étrange pour Dean, de voir un homme nu se balader devant lui.

« Il va bien falloir, oui. Je ne peux pas laisser Sam tout seul. »

« Est-ce grave ? »

« Quoi ? »

« La raison pour laquelle tu ne peux le laisser seul ? La raison pour laquelle tu- tu m'as demandé de partir ? »

Il y avait une attente calme et inquiète dans les yeux. Castiel ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir jeter dehors. Il était blessé, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Rien que pour ça il aurait mérité de tout savoir.

« Oui. Ça l'est. »

« Est-ce que ton âme est en jeu ? »

« Non, » sourit-il presque tristement, « pas cette fois. »

« Celle de Sam ? »

« Non. Je pense pas. »

« Vos vies ? »

Même s'il avait voulu dire non, les yeux de Dean le trahirent sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Non. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre. »

« D'accord. »

Dean hocha la tête pour lui même, soulagé et fatigué en même temps.

« Petit dèj' ? » finit-il par proposer parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Oh bon sang, j'ai cru que tu ne le dirais jamais, » soupira Castiel et c'était tellement sincère que Dean éclata de rire.

Ils déjeunèrent et Dean reparti sans qu'ils échangent un seul geste vaguement intime. Ils n'en avaient pas discuté, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait si cette nuit aurait des suivantes ou non, s'il y avait quelque chose à en tirer.

Sam ne posa pas de question. Il ronchonna que la prochaine fois, ce serait bien de ne pas juste le planter là, même si au moins il y avait eu Kevin avec qui il avait pu regarder un film et discuter d'autre chose que de surnaturel.

Dean s'interdit d'y repenser plus. Il avait eut suffisamment des deux heures du retour pour se demander à quel point ils avaient été désespérés, l'un et l'autre et surtout dans combien de temps ils le seraient encore. Ils le seraient. C'était une certitude. C'était la...  _marque de fabrique_  de l'entreprise familiale.

Sauver les autres. Se faire chasser.

Attendre la fin du monde.


	2. Du temps qui passe et de ce qu'il nous fait

Quand Castiel déchira le manteau du monde, il exhala quelque chose comme un rugissement vainqueur. Un son titanesque, une déferlante sur l'univers, le grondement terrible d'une armée qui rentre de la guerre. Lui et ses frères revenaient des Enfers et ils avaient réussi.

Quarante ans dans la vie d'un ange, ce n'était rien. Un claquement de doigts, un battement de cils. Du moins, tant que ça avait lieu sur Terre.

Au contraire, L'Enfer et le Paradis étaient des espaces insoumis au temps. Le temps n'avait pas lieu d'être, n'avait pas d'impact sur le corps ni sur l'esprit. La matière ne vieillissait pas, la mémoire ne s'effaçait pas. Au Paradis, Castiel pouvait organiser les missions de la garnison et en même temps il pouvait presque entendre les rires juvéniles de Gabriel et Lucifer, à l'époque où les humains n'étaient qu'un projet qu'ils surveillaient. Au Paradis, les souvenirs des anges étaient vifs et scintillants comme si tout se passait en même temps.

Quarante ans en Enfer, c'était l'éternité à suffoquer. Pour Castiel, plonger au royaume de Lucifer, c'était comme y naître sous une autre forme, c'était exister sans la présence de ses semblables, sans Paradis qui rayonnait dans sa Grâce. C'était oublier qui il avait été, c'était brûler au contacte des démons, c'était avoir mal, tellement mal qu'il avait envie de croire que le seul moyen d'échapper à la douleur était de l'infliger. C'était ce que faisait l'Enfer.

Il fallait reconnaître à Lucifer le talent d'imiter son Père à la perfection. Il avait créer un monde à sa propre image, fait de haine, de peur, de rejet, de souffrance, d'émotions perverties qui se propageaient et gangrenaient ceux qui s'en approchaient trop près. D'ailleurs, on ne pouvait pas entrer dans le royaume de Satan en passant une porte. Il fallait abandonner la vie, abandonner la Grâce, la lumière, et il fallait se laisse couler, lentement, accepter la noyade.

Il y avait beaucoup d'anges qui étaient descendus, mais peu qui avaient su résister aux démons. Castiel était un des rares qui avaient continué à se battre, même sans air, même sans écho Paradis. Il faisait partit des inflexibles, qui ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés de chercher et de lutter, malgré l'épuisement, malgré l'esprit qui se teintait peu à peu de peur et de solitude.

Alors oui, quand Castiel fendit l'existence, propulsé par la joie, l'espoir et la foi; il inspira une profonde bouffée de  _vie_ , de temps qui passe, d'harmonie, il ré-ouvrit son esprit aux fréquences du Paradis et hurla.

_DEAN WINCHESTER EST SAUVE_

Il foudroya l'air, suivit par sa garnison, littéralement auréolé de gloire et percuta la surface d'un océan avec une joie sauvage, porté par les éclairs et le tonnerre. Son sourire crépitait d'énergie. Ils étaient Un, il était Tous et ils avaient réussit. Ils avaient remplit la mission, une âme était sauvée, un ordre de Père avait été exécuté et Il serait content. Castiel sentait l'excitation, la révérence, le pouvoir qui courait dans leurs veines, l'incroyable sensation d'être au bon endroit, à la bonne place, d'être utile, d'être important et de faire bouger la Création ensembles.

Ils étaient les anges du Seigneur.

La liesse fut brève, il n'avait pas le temps de savourer la Lumière. Les âmes humaines étaient fragiles et celle prisonnière dans son poing luisait faiblement, torturée.

_ALLEZ FAIRE VOTRE RAPPORT_

_JE M'OCCUPE DE L'ÂME_

Ses soldats lui obéirent. Il sentait leur fascination dans le lien qui les unissait tous. Il sentait leur fierté d'être sous les ordres de Castiel, il sentait leurs puissances combinées, ce goût de pouvoir au service du Tout qu'ils n'avaient plus senti depuis si longtemps.

Castiel se sentait orgueilleux, orgueilleusement fort et il aimait ça.

En un battement d'ailes, il se rendit sur la tombe de Dean Winchester. Il fallait faire vite avant que l'âme ne s'étiole. Une âme par nature, n'est pas faite pour rester sur terre sans prise physique et il fallait que Castiel crispe le poing de toutes ses forces, de toute sa grâce pour qu'elle ne se délite pas. Son séjour en enfer l'avait abîmée, elle était trop faible pour survivre seule.

Castiel s'agenouilla et commença à brosser délicatement la haine incrustée dans la petite lumière vacillante. Il l'enroba dans sa Grâce, la berçant d'amour et de foi, la rassurant sur le monde qui était toujours là, sur l'air qui attendait d'être respiré, sur sa place dans l'équilibre qui était toujours vacante. Il l'abreuva de lumière, de caresses, de douceur, il lui promis qu'il était là pour veiller sur elle. Il lui promit de prendre soin d'elle, d'être son Gardien. Il lui raconta comment il l'avait cherché pendant si longtemps, comment il s'était battu pour la sauver. Il lui dit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il l'avait gagné, qu'elle était à lui et qu'il était à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille au Paradis. Il lui dit qu'elle n'était plus toute seule et qu'elle ne le serait plus jamais.

Plus l'âme se renforçait, plus elle brillait fort, plus elle se rappelait qui était Dean Winchester. Dean pleurait sur ses souvenirs torturés et pleurait déjà sur le poids qui l'attendait s'il revenait à la vie. Il pleurait pour son petit frère abandonné, pour ses parents disparus, ses amis arrachés, ses amours battus. Castiel se retrouvait dans cette fidélité. Il avait mal lui aussi, il était encore roussit, brûlé par l'acide ambiant des Enfers, mais ses liens n'étaient pas rompus et il entendait chanter les siens. Il se gorgeait de leur présence, de sa victoire, de leur unité et il avait pitié de Dean Winchester.

L'âme se lova contre lui, épuisée. Il était plus que temps de la rendre à son corps. Elle se sentait tellement seule. Castiel aurait aimé que Dean soit un ange, pour qu'il puisse se nourrir de la connexion qu'ils avaient tous. S'il l'avait été, si Dean avait été doté d'une Grâce plutôt que d'une Âme, qui sait. Il aurait sans doute été le plus puissant d'entre tous. Il aurait sans doute été plus fort que Michael. Le temps lui manquait pour soigner toutes les terreurs de Dean et il en était désolé. Il aurait fallu qu'il le garde encore un peu, caché dans sa Grâce, peut-être l'emmener avec lui pour qu'il entende le chant du Paradis. Mais il n'avait pas le temps. Les ordres étaient de récupérer l'âme de Dean Winchester et de le réintégrer dans son corps immédiatement.

Castiel se demanda brièvement si les anges qui quittaient l'immuabilité du Ciel commençait à changer. A vieillir. Peut-être. Peut-être aussi qu'après avoir côtoyé des humains et les avoir vu se faire torturer pendant que lui même souffrait, peut-être qu'il se sentait... proche d'eux. Peut-être qu'il avait pitié, eux qui n'avaient pas de Paradis. Peut-être qu'il les aimait juste, comme Père l'avait demandé.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il tordit un peu les règles et insuffla à l'âme de Dean Winchester une ombre de pouvoir. Pour faire face, pour lui donner du courage, une petite marque, un secret entre eux, comme preuve qu'un ange veillait sur lui. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas effacer ses peurs, il lui donnerait juste de quoi se sentir suffisamment fort pour les affronter.

L'âme s'ébroua, comme un chiot et se mit à briller plus fort, ragaillardie. Elle avait toujours peur, elle avait toujours mal, mais elle avait reprit pied.

Dean Winchester se lova un peu dans la main de Castiel et frémit, prêt à repartir au combat. Convaincu qu'il n'y partirait pas sans rien.

C'était triste, songea Castiel en plongeant la main dans la terre. C'était triste de se sentir si seul avec soit même.

Peut-être que Père avait ordonné aux anges d'aimer les hommes plus qu'ils ne l'aimaient lui pour cette raison. Parce que les humains étaient seuls, même quand ils étaient ensemble.

Il sonda la tombe pour y trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Un petit nœud de peau, minuscule, presque plus tangible. Il défit le nœud et le resserra immédiatement sur l'âme, reformant solidement le nombril. Ensuite, il fallait des poumons, pour que l'âme inspire, comme lui-même l'avait fait en revenant sur Terre. Castiel se dépêcha, précis et concentré. Il ne devait pas se tromper, pas après tout ce temps à le chercher.

Voilà, les poumons étaient là, commençaient déjà à fonctionner. Maintenant il fallait des veines, du sang et oh, le cœur évidemment. Il fallait faire vivre tout ça. Il reconstruit la colonne vertébrale et la cage thoracique pour pouvoir tout y ranger soigneusement.

Il finit le squelette pour pouvoir insérer le nez et la bouche dans la mâchoire et le crâne, et les raccorder au poumons. Puis il déroula le système veineux sur les organes qu'il créait au fur et à mesure, raccordant chaque vaisseau, chaque capillaire avec attention. Il s'appliqua sur les os des mains et leurs muscles, avec ce pouce opposable qui avait fait toute la différence.

Le corps devenait de plus en plus autonomes, pompant le sang plus fort, activant ses cellules pour suivre les ordres de l'ange. Castiel aimait comme ce corps là se pliait sous ses ordres, de la même façon que sa garnison lui obéissait. Avec confiance, avec passion, pour pouvoir vivre, pour pouvoir se battre. Il déroula la peau, logea le cerveau, construisit les tympans et les yeux. Avec délicatesse, il matérialisa les cils sur les paupières fermées, le duvet léger sur l'épiderme, les poils, les ongles. Il fouilla dans la mémoire de l'âme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas tromper sur la couleur des cheveux, sur la solidité des avant-bras, sur les lignes de ses mains. Une par une, il peignit les tâches de rousseurs sur ses joues et ses épaules, sur ses yeux fermés et l'angle de sa mâchoire.

Il s'attarda longtemps sur les détails, flânant tranquillement dans les souvenirs pour recréer parfaitement le corps de Dean Winchester. Il fallait qu'il le reconnaisse. Il fallait qu'il l'accepte, qu'il ne revienne pas à la vie avec le sentiment de voler une enveloppe qui n'était pas la sienne. Ce serait désastreux. Castiel était une créature minutieuse, il aimait le travail bien fait.

Avec un soupire de satisfaction, il recréa les vêtements et les passa sur le corps. Il ne restait plus que la partie douloureuse, celle où il raccordait le nombril à l'organisme et où il faisait pousser le système nerveux le long des muscles et des os. Il inspira une fois puis poussa Dean dans son corps.

L'air explosa tout autour de lui, fracassant les arbres dans un bruit de tempête terrible et Castiel se senti traversé par une onde de choc au goût de pouvoir, de plaisir, de chair et de vie. L'âme pulsa, effrayée, et émit une plainte.

Vivre faisait mal.

Dean Winchester battis des paupières, s'agitant, tentant de reprendre pied et de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Castiel caressa son épaule pour le rassurer. Le corps de Dean comprit qu'il était touché par quelque chose de trop puissant pour lui et brûla, laissant une cicatrice boursouflée. Castiel observa avec intérêt la forme d'une main humain qu'il laissa sur son bras. Peu importe. Même sans cette marque, l'ange était déjà lié à son âme. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait gagné son titre de Gardien haut la main dans son combat contre l'Enfer. Tout le monde savait déjà que Dean Winchester était sous sa garde et qu'il lui appartenait.

Satisfait de son travail, Castiel, effaça quelques souvenirs de la mémoire de Dean et reposa son corps dans la tombe. L'esprit était une chose fragile et il se souvenait avoir été réduit en pièce autant qu'il se souvenait des quarante dernières années. C'était déjà quelque chose de très lourd à assimilé, sans compter son retour à la vie, son corps intact et les quatre mois qui avaient passé sur Terre. Castiel avait effacé l'existence des anges pour ne pas le submerger d'informations et risquer de le rendre fou. Dean n'était pas croyant, n'avait foi en rien à part peut-être en son frère et en Robert Singer. Il n'était pas prêt à appartenir à un ange et il n'était certainement pas prêt à en posséder un.

Mieux valait qu'il oubli, pour l'instant. Il allait bientôt redécouvrir les anges, Castiel y veillerait personnellement.

l'ange referma la tombe, se redressa, tourna son visage vers le soleil pour en savourer la chaleur, et profiter une seconde de l'atmosphère paisible. Il étendit les ailes et disparut.

...

-et ré-atterrit en catastrophe, creusant la tombe pour récupérer le corps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il avait comme le vague sentiment que Dean Winchester n'apprécierait pas beaucoup de se réveiller sans organes génitaux.

 


	3. Du fait d'être un peu plus entier après avoir été détruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas croyante. A vrai dire la religion pour moi est juste une très bonne, et très cruelle histoire sur laquelle s'appuyer pour réfléchir et essayer d'être quelqu'un de meilleur. La foi, au sens biblique du terme ne me parle pas trop, mais réfléchir sur les histoires que les hommes écrivent sont à ma portée.   
> Mes connaissances de la Bible se limitent à ce que j'ai lu plus jeune, par curiosité, et à ce que j'ai étudié à la fac (pour mes cours d'histoire de l'art). Mes sources sont donc assez vagues et très variées, j'ai construis là dessus.
> 
> Je me suis également beaucoup appuyée sur le travail de Saturne, De la Poésie pour Poisson et je vous recommande chaudement d'aller la lire. C'est brillant et passionnant et cette fic aurait probablement tourné court si je n'avais pas pu m'en inspirer. Une petite salve d'applaudissement je vous prie. Et vraiment, allez le lire c'est que du bonheur.

> " _Some people bring out the worst in you, others bring out the best, and then there are those remarkably rare, addictive ones who just bring out the most. Of everything. They make you feel so alive that you'd follow them straight into hell, just to keep getting your fix."_
> 
> _Karen Marie Moning_
> 
>  

Dean avait beau être le champion du monde de la haine de soi, il y avait des choses qu'il aimait en lui. Des choses dont il n'aurait pas vraiment du être fier mais qui faisaient courir en lui comme une ombre de plaisir vénéneux.

La lame décrivit un bel arc, ouvrant la gorge d'un des vampires. Dean pivota, accompagnant le mouvement, plia le bras et du coude, percuta un autre à la mâchoire. Il termina le mouvement en l'attrapant par les cheveux et sépara définitivement sa tête de ses épaules. Il la lança sur une des vampires, et planta la machette dans son ventre avant de remonter d'un coup sec puis de la décapiter elle aussi.

Dean Winchester était un tueur exceptionnel. Il le devait à son éducation, à sa vie de chasseur, au Purgatoire et pour une bonne partie à ce qu'Alistair lui avait enseigné, même si ça lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouch de l'admettre. Et s'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il reconnaissait qu'il avait ça dans le sang. Il n'était pas certain de savoir si ça venait de sa mère, parce que c'était une chasseuse, de son père et de sa -légère- vendetta contre le monde entier, de son rôle de vaisseau de Michael ou tout simplement parce qu'il était comme ça.

Aujourd'hui, c'était facile. Presque trop. La grande lame aiguisée dans sa main virevoltait et tournoyait. Souple, fluide, mortelle. Dean aimait son poids dans sa paume, le prolongement évident qu'elle faisait au bout de son bras. Il aimait sa manière de bouger, de trancher, proprement, salement.

Dean aimait sa propre absence de pitié autant qu'elle lui faisait peur. Ça le rassurait de savoir que s'il était en danger, si Sam était en danger, il n'hésiterait pas avant de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il était un guerrier, un chasseur, un assassin. Et il aimait ça. Il aimait la peur dans les yeux des monstres qui réalisaient petit à petit qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Ce qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était la crainte qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Sam. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle était là, tapie. Il savait que plus qu'à cause de ses disputes incessantes avec John, Sam était parti parce qu'il avait peur de l'inflexibilité de Dean. Il avait peur de ce que John avait fait de lui, il avait peur de devenir comme lui. Surtout, il avait peur de se demander s'ils étaient tous les deux nés avec le meurtre dans le sang.

Et ce qu'ils ne disaient pas, ce qu'ils ne diraient jamais ni l'un ni l'autre, c'était que Lucifer aurait probablement réussi l'Apocalypse si Dean avait bu du sang de démon plutôt que son frère.

Il se sentait sale. Souillé. Il tuait sous des prétextes parfois fragiles et il ne s'arrêtait pas parce qu'il était bon à ça. Parce qu'être dur, inflexible, c'était ce qui était le plus facile pour lui. Et plus il y pensait plus il se disait qu'il se rapprochait de cet hypothétique Dean du futur qu'il avait vu. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il savait que quand il l'avait rencontré, il ne l'avait pas aimé. Il s'était senti proche et loin de lui, il l'avait détesté, craint aussi, un peu. Il l'avait admiré même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il avait eut de la peine et de la pitié pour ce Dean qui n'avait plus de famille. Il devenait lentement comme lui et il en éprouvait du plaisir, de la peur et du dégoût.

Pourtant il n'avait pas l'impression qu'on pouvait le sauver. Alors il acceptait la souillure, la crasse sur son corps, dans son esprit -pour ne pas parler de son âme. Autant y aller à fond. Autant se rouler dedans, s'y complaire, aussi répugnant que ça soit. Autant devenir un monstre, lui aussi. Autant faire le lien entre ceux qu'il chassait et ceux qu'il protégeait. Ce n'était pas grave s'il oubliait tout. S'il oubliait la pitié, la morale, les principes de son père, la bonté que Sam lui avait fait rentrer à grands coups dans le crâne. Tant pis s'il oubliait tout. Tant qu'il n'oubliait pas pour qui il le faisait.

Tout pour sauver Sam. Tout pour le purifier du sang de démon, tout pour le libérer de Lucifer et lui rendre sa vie. Sam était un être bon et généreux, là où Dean était meurtrier et inflexible. Sam était celui qui devait être protégé par les anges et le Paradis. Sam pouvait être sauvé, Dean en était certain. Quitte à ce que l'un d'eux soit damné, tant qu'a faire, autant ce que soit Dean. Il était déjà foutu.

« Hey, Dean, » fit Sam, le tirant de ses pensées morbides.

Dean secoua la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il avait fini de massacrer le nid sans même s'en rendre compte, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'y avait plus que le sol imbibé de sang poisseux, l'odeur métallique et doucereuse dans l'air, les cadavres décapités partout. Le bas de son jean était trempé, son t-shirt crépi, son visage couvert du liquide encore tiède. Il essuya précautionneusement sa peau avec sa manche. Manquerait plus qu'il en avale par mégarde en s'humectant ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? »

« Regarde. C'est quoi ça ? »

Sam désigna une boite en métal fermée par un verrou. Le genre de caisse qu'on utilise dans les associations pour ranger l'argent. Elle serait passée inaperçue -encore qu'au milieu d'une forêt, dans un campement de vampires, c'était pas si courant que ça- si elle n'avait pas été couverte de sigils tracés d'une main maladroite au marqueur indélébile.

« De l'énochien ? » fit Dean.

Les runes n'avaient visiblement aucune valeur. Elles étaient mal dessinées, parfois inversées, stylisées. Dean n'avait pas une grande culture runique, pas plus qu'artistique, mais de son point de vue elles n'avaient aucun intérêt. On aurait dit un classeur d'ado décoré pendant les cours parce que son propriétaire s'ennuyait.

« Mmh. C'est bizarre, » marmonna Sam. « Depuis quand les vampires pratiquent l'énochien ? »

« Aucune idée. En tout cas ils auraient du mieux bosser leur dictionnaire. Même moi je suis capable de remarquer que c'est du travail de cochon. »

« Donne moi ton passe-partout. »

Dean haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Il voulait vraiment perdre son temps là dessus ?

Sam lui adressa sa meilleure Bitch Face et tendit la main. Dean lui confia le petit étui en tissu, soupirant. Après une ou deux secondes de triturage, ils entendirent le petit clic satisfaisant d'une serrure qui cède. A l'intérieur de la boite, il y avait un tas de vieux t-shirts de hippies, avec des broderies bon marché et des sequins brillants en plastique, soigneusement enroulés autour d'une plaque en argile légèrement courbe, un peu plus grande que la main de Sam. Un vieil objet à vue de nez, fragile, déjà brisé à plusieurs endroits. Sam laissa courir ses doigts avec douceur sur les minuscules symboles gravés des deux côtés. L'écriture était serrée, nette, soigneusement dessinée.

« Une idée de ce que c'est ? »

« Nope. On devrait le ramener à Kevin. Peut être que lui aura une idée. »

Dean hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour aller récupérer le sel et les pelles. Ils allaient mettre un moment avant de réussir à nettoyer tout ce merdier.

**oOo**

La première fois que Dean et Castiel se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre après leur... soirée, cela faisait des semaines que Kevin s'arrachait les cheveux sur la plaque d'argile. Il avait seulement réussi à déduire que c'était une version particulièrement foireuse de l'énochien qu'il avait étudié jusque là, comme une sorte de patois de campagne de l'époque.

Ezeckiel n'avait été d'aucun secours. Dean avait essayé de le contacter mais il restait désespérément sourd à ses appels. Dean commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur la nature de cette plaque et était sûr que l'ange fuyait la conversation à son sujet. Peut-être même qu'il en avait peur.

Et Sam commençait, lui, à avoir des doutes sur la santé mentale de son frère. Il avait bien compris que Dean lui cachait quelque chose et plus ça avançait, plus il soupçonnait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la vérité.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Kevin avait besoin d'aide là-dessus, et ils se tournèrent naturellement vers Castiel. Il n'était peut être plus un ange mais il en avait gardé la majorité des souvenirs et avec, la capacité de parler toutes les langues, mortes ou vivantes, que la Terre ait jamais entendu.

Castiel se débrouilla pour les rejoindre dans un diner pas très loin de la maison et Sam bondit sur ses pieds dès qu'il l'aperçut.

« Hey, Cas. Sympa ton nouveau style, » fit-il avec un grand sourire et une claque sur son épaule.

« Merci. »

Par nouveau style, il entendait l'un des vieux jeans que Dean lui avait laissé. Il s'était dégoté une chemise bleue, transparente à certains endroit et dont il manquait des boutons au col et sur la poche de poitrine. Il avait du la trouver dans un dispensaire. Le col était ouvert sur un t-shirt blanc, sans doute l'un de ceux que lui avait donné Sam. Et par conséquent deux ou trois tailles trop grand, mais sous la chemise on n'y voyait que du feu.

La seule coquetterie de Castiel s'était trouvé sur un épais blouson en toile bleue, serré aux poignets et à la taille. Il était neuf, et avait une doublure intérieure qui pouvait s'enlever s'il faisait trop chaud, et une capuche. Cas avait du suffisamment expérimenté le froid ambiant pour s'autoriser ce genre d'achat.

C'était Cas. Sans être lui.

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais bien. J'ai trouvé du travail. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Sur un chantier. Le gérant a accepté de m'embaucher et de m'apprendre les bases. Il dit qu'il a l'habitude de récupérer des types comme moi. Je doute qu'il parle d'anciens anges. »

Sam s'autorisa un sourire en coin et échangea un regard avec son frère.

« Casse-dalle ? » proposa celui-ci en regardant ailleurs, pas certain de savoir où se mettre.

Castiel hocha la tête et Sam fronça les sourcils, conscient qu'il devait avoir raté un épisode, mais ne broncha pas.

Ils s'attablèrent, commandèrent, et la conversation vint très rapidement sur la traduction dont ils avaient besoin. Castiel se pencha dessus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un problème ? » demanda Dean.

« Non. C'est juste compliqué à déchiffrer. »

« Je croyais que tu connaissais toutes les langues. »

« C'est le  _cas_ , » ronchonna Castiel en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais tu as déjà lu une charade en sanscrit écrite avec les pieds ? »

« Heu, non. »

« C'est pareil. Non seulement c'est de l'énochien, mais c'est un version... »

Il agita la main, agacé. « Tronquée. Bourrée de fautes. Qu'on dirait écrite par un enfant. Comme si le vocabulaire de l'auteur avait été réduite à des bases très très limitées et qu'il essayait de raconter quelque chose de très compl- »

Il s'interrompit brusquement, les yeux immenses.

« Ou est-ce que vous avez trouvé ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« C'était dans une nid de vampire qu'on a nettoyé. Mal caché dans une boite en métal. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » pressa Sam.

« Le testament d'Adam. »

Ce n'était pas du patois campagnard. C'était une version nouvelle, reconstruite et maladroite de la langue qu'avait connu Adam avant d'être expulsé du Jardin d'Eden.

« L'énochien est par définition la langue des anges. C'est celle que nous utilisons- utilis _ions_ entre nous dans l'Eden. Adam et Eve, évidemment, connaissaient cette langue et la parlaient comme nous. Quand ils ont été chassés, ils en ont oublié la majeure partie comme... punition. Pour leur interdire d'avoir aucune autre conversation avec les anges ou les animaux. »

« Wow, stop, » intervint Dean. « Les  _animaux_? Tu veux dire que quiconque parle énochien peut papoter avec les poissons rouges ? »

« Non, » soupira Castiel, un brin exaspéré. « Je parle de L'Enochien Originel, des animaux du Jardin d'Eden et de ceux qui peuplaient la Terre à l'époque. C'était une langue universelle et Adam et Eve, en plus de la parler avaient le pouvoir de s'adresser à eux tout comme ils avaient celui de voir et d'entendre les anges. Aujourd'hui les animaux ont oublié cette langue, tout comme les hommes, et ce pouvoir s'est dilué au fil des générations. »

« Okay... Et donc. Ce testament ? »

« C'est ce qu'Adam a fait pendant le reste de sa vie. Son histoire. Celle d'Eve. »

« Une autobiographie ? C'est tout ? »

«  _Tout_? » répéta Castiel, effaré. « Dean, tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Ceci est la Première Histoire, du Premier Homme, dans la Première Langue avec la Première Écriture. Est-ce que tu réalises le pouvoir de cet objet ? »

Le truc rassurant, c'était que Sam était aussi largué que lui.

« Ben... Non. Je pense pas non. »

Castiel soupira encore une fois. Plus le temps avançait plus il était humain dans sa façon de vivre et de réagir. Il s'exaspérait, s'énervait, s'excitait pour les choses et les émotions étaient de plus en plus vivantes sur son visages. C'était en même temps triste et rassurant.

«  _Au commencement était le Verbe, et le Verbe était av-_ »

«  _-avec Dieu, et le Verbe était Dieu._ Je sais. L' _Evangile_ selon Saint Jean, » compléta Dean en hochant la tête. « J'ai fait mes devoirs. »

« L'anglais moderne n'est pas assez puissant pour transcrire ce que « Verbe » veut dire. Ce n'est pas juste des mots. Ce sont les Premiers Mots. C'est... » bafouilla Castiel, peinant à s'exprimer. « Puissant. Brute. Désespéré. Ça a un pouvoir que je ne peux pas vous expliquer. »

Sa bouche se tordit en une moue contrariée. L'Ange Castiel aurait su quoi dire. Il aurait su leur faire comprendre.

« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, » reprit-il brutalement. « Je vais vous montrer. »

Les garçons échangèrent une regard puis ils se levèrent tous les trois dans un même ensemble. Sam jeta quelques billets sur la table et ils filèrent dans la voiture. Castiel continuait d'observer le tesson, sur la banquette arrière. Le ventre de Dean se tordit. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce visage, penché comme ça, avec cette adoration silencieuse dans les yeux, Castiel était dans son lit. Avec lui.

Il les conduisit jusque dans la campagne profonde, à l'orée d'une forêt, là où ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être vus.

« Reculez, » fit Castiel en tenant délicatement le tesson dans ses mains.

Ils se placèrent prudemment derrière lui et malgré l'excitation et la vénération qu'éprouvait Castiel, ils étaient dubitatifs et méfiants. Surtout Dean.

Et Castiel parla.

C'était indescriptible, une version de l'énochien qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu. Ça n'était pas maladroit, ânonné péniblement par des types qui n'avaient jamais parlé ni grandi dans ces mots.

C'était fluide, chantant. C'était la plainte mélodieuse d'une créature solitaire qui avait tout perdu. Qui avait même oublié les sons qui l'avaient bercé et construit. C'était le fruit de vieux souvenirs déchirés, patiemment recousus, redessinés avec dévotion. C'était la Première Histoire, le Premier Art, la Première Prière d'une toute nouvelle espèce. Pas celle qui avait été conçue par Dieu, mais celle qui désormais était seule et abandonnée, celle qui se construirait elle même pour racheter ce qu'elle avait détruit. C'était la création d'un nouveau monde, d'un nouvel avenir, d'espoirs, de peurs, de chagrins, de regrets, une prière incessante et le début de la foi telle que des générations d'hommes allaient la chercher.

Castiel caressait les symboles du bout des doigts, chantait les mots avec une tendresse amoureuse, et sur la terre battue, à ses pieds, perça une minuscule, délicate fleur bleue. Le bouton grandit, les pétales s'ouvrirent libérant une fragile libellule qui s'envola aussitôt et disparut dans la forêt.

Le chant cessa quand Castiel eut lu tous les symboles et il s'écarta pour laisser les chasseurs observer la petite fleur.

« C'est... » hésita Sam, stupéfait. « Une... formule magique ? »

« Plus ou moins, » admit Castiel en hochant la tête.

«  _Au commencement était le Verbe..._ » répèta lentement Dean pendant que Castiel acquiesçait. «  _Le Verbe était dans le monde, et le monde par lui a été fait..._ »

« Nommer les choses, faire état de leur existence, c'est leur donner un pouvoir. En écrivant ceci, Adam a donné un nom à son désespoir, à sa solitude et à sa foi. Il a reconnu leur existence, il leur a donné un droit, un impact sur le monde. Jusque là, seul Dieu l'avait fait. »

« Tu veux dire qu'avec ça, y'a moyen de recréer le monde ? La terre, le ciel, les plantes, les hommes ? » demanda Sam en haussant franchement les sourcils.

« Non. Seul Dieu à le pouvoir de créer le monde. Mais les premiers mots d'Adam en tant qu'homme mortel sont puissants. Ils raniment, ravivent, ils construisent à partir des débris. A partir de la cendre. »

« Métatron disait la même chose, » se rappela Sam. « C'était pour ça qu'il s'était retranché dans une chambre d'hôtel et qu'il y avait passé des siècles à lire. Comme quoi en inventant des univers, les hommes devenaient des dieux. »

« Mmh, c'est un peu ça. Métatron était là quand Adam a écrit ça. Je crois que c'est lui qui lui a soufflé l'idée de chercher ses souvenirs et de les écrire. C'est un scribe après tout. »

« Pourquoi les vampires avaient ça sur eux ? » demanda Dean.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils avaient vraiment compris ce que c'était. Ils en prenaient soin mais comme d'un symbole ou d'une relique sans en saisir l'importance. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est pourquoi eux ? » spécula Sam.

« Peut-être justement parce que ce sont des vampires, » soupira Dean. « Parce qu'ils sont presque mort et que ça peut ramener à la vie. »

« Ils n'avaient pas franchement l'air de personnes qui voulaient revenir à une vie humaine. Je te rappelle qu'on les pistait pour plusieurs attaques avec des meurtres ultra-violents, torture incluse. »

« Mais ils le craignait. C'est pour ça que c'était dans la boite, ils le préservaient parce qu'ils s'en protégeaient. »

« Ils auraient pu le détruire. »

« Ils ne devaient pas savoir comment, » intervint Castiel.

« Il faut un rituel spécial ? »

« Un objet ou un pouvoir forgé par Dieu ou par les anges, évidement. »

« Votre grâce ? »

« Ou nos épées. Par exemple. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ça ? » demanda Dean, les mains dans les poches et le menton baissé, comme hérissé par le pouvoir de l'objet.

« On le cache, » répondit Castiel. « Dieu sait ce que ce pouvoir pourrait faire, tombé entre de mauvaises mains. Crowley pourrait ramener des centaines de démons avec ça, rien qu'en trouvant un moyen de décupler son pouvoir et je suis quasiment sûr que ça n'est pas si compliqué. »

« C'est super comme perspective, » grogna Dean. « Et on le planque où ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, » répondit Castiel en haussant les épaules. « Si j'avais encore été un ange, j'aurais pu le mettre quelque part en sûreté. En haut d'une montagne, au fond d'un océan, peu importe. Maintenant... Je ne sais pas. »

Dean glissa les yeux vers Sam pensivement.

« On verra, » finit-il par dire. « Pour l'instant, le mieux reste encore de le laisser au bunker. »

Castiel hocha la tête, caressant lentement l'argile. Il l'avait tenu contre son ventre tout le long du voyage et maintenant qu'il devait s'en séparer, il était réticent. Il finit par soupirer, et le remballa dans les chiffons colorés, le rangeant soigneusement dans la boite.

« Ce tesson ne date pas d'Adam lui même. Pour ce que j'en sais il avait gravé ces mots sur une pierre mais elle n'a pas survécu. Heureusement ceux qui en connaissaient le pouvoir ont fait un moule qu'ils ont transféré ensuite sur plusieurs plaques d'argiles cuites. Elles ont été perdues et détruites au fil du temps et à ma connaissance, ceci en est l'unique vestige. Parce que c'est une copie et qu'elle est incomplète, elle n'est probablement pas aussi puissante que l'original. Mais elle est quand même porteuse d'une magie qui dépasse même celle qui a conçu les anges. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai été créé par la volonté de Dieu. Ma grâce est une magie qu'il a volontairement insufflée en moi. Tout comme vos âmes ont été insufflées en vous à votre naissance. C'est une forme de magie... volontaire. Raffinée si je puis dire. Ceci... C'est du pouvoir brut, c'est la manifestation d'une foi absolue, et du désir d'appartenir à quelque chose. C'est une magie... primitive. C'est l'essence même du Libre Arbitre. Le choix de croire, le choix d'avancer et de ne plus se laisser complètement diriger par une puissance supérieure. C'est le pouvoir des hommes, concentré en quelques mots. Rien de ce que vous ne pourrez faire ne sera aussi puissant que les quelques miracles nés par ces sons. »

Sam récupéra précautionneusement la boite, mal à l'aise.

« Hommes, Anges, Animaux, nous avons tous une forme de magie différente en nous, plus fragile pour certain que pour d'autre. Ma grâce n'était pas différente de votre âme, et pas différente de ce que vous avez là. Prenez en soin. »

Dean hocha la tête, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Castiel fit semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte, Sam fit semblant de n'en avoir rien à faire. L'Impala déposa Castiel devant le Diner et Dean lui lança un sourire un peu trop détendu pour être sincère avant de redémarrer.

**oOo**

Comment il se retrouva devant la porte de l'hôtel de Castiel, plusieurs semaines plus tard, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il n'était même pas sûr que Cas vivait toujours là. Après tout, avec son salaire il avait probablement les moyens de se trouver un appartement quelque part.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de toquer. « Dean ? » entendit-il quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Il vit Castiel froncer les sourcils, rebuté par l'odeur de fumée qu'il dégageait.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il, pressentant quelque chose.

« Kevin est mort. »

Il était sept heures du matin. Castiel devait probablement partir travailler. Castiel ne devrait même pas avoir à se soucier d'eux. Après tout Dean l'avait abandonné le premier.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Castiel se décala.

Dean entra et se laissa tomber sur le lit, vidé. Il se mit à raconter tout ce qui s'était passé, tous les secrets, les mensonges, comment il avait tendu un piège à Sam pour lui interdire de mourir, comment Ezeckiel avait tué Kevin, comment il venait juste de finir d'inhumer son corps, comment tout se brisait entre ses doigts. Sa voix était plate, épuisée.

« Et où est Sam, maintenant ? »

« Je sais pas. Disparu. »

Dean sentit la nausée revenir à l'idée que le corps de son frère se baladait quelque part, son esprit prisonnier par sa faute. Il espérait que Sam n'était plus conscient. Il espérait qu'il ne voyait pas ce qui se passait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Dean secoua vaguement la tête, les yeux fixé sur la moquette bas de gamme de la chambre.

« Dean. Regarde moi. »

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à lever les yeux sur Castiel. Il aurait du tout lui dire. Il aurait du lui faire confiance. Il aurait du faire les choses autrement. Il aurait du trouver une autre solution. N'importe laquelle. Mais c'était trop tard et Dean n'arrivait plus à penser. Ni à faire quoi que ce soit. Il voulait juste abandonner. Il ne voulait plus se battre, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression de gagner du terrain il réalisait qu'il reculait de plus en plus et rendait la situation encore pire qu'elle ne l'était.

« Dean. »

Une main l'agrippa par le menton et l'obligea à lever la tête. Dean se laissa faire, observant la longue silhouette de Castiel s'étirer dans l'air, anguleuse et sombre dans le contre-jour. Il avait de la barbe, constata vaguement Dean. Castiel avait les yeux baissés sur lui, et le contemplait avec ce visage immobile qu'il lui connaissait si bien.

« Tu vas prendre la journée pour te reposer ici. Tu vas prendre une douche, manger, dormir. Et demain, toi et moi nous partirons chasser Ezeckiel. Nous allons le trouver et le capturer. Nous allons libérer Sam, le guérir et le ramener ici. Ensuite, nous verrons ce qu'il faudra faire. »

C'était aussi facile d'oublier que Castiel était un guerrier que d'oublier qu'il n'était plus un ange.

Il avait des milliers d'années, se rappela Dean. Sous son visage de trentenaire, Castiel était plus vieux que l'humanité. Et pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais dormi, ne s'était jamais reposé. Pire même, il ne s'était pas laissé atteindre par les attraits de l'humanité, comme Gabriel ou Baltazar. Il n'avait jamais été égoïste, ne s'était jamais rebellé contre les ordres, n'avait fait que servir, protéger et combattre depuis sa naissance.

Et même après avoir commencé à fléchir pour l'humanité, pour Dean, même après avoir perdu ses pouvoirs, même en étant mortel, Castiel était tellement puissant. Il savait encore lutter pied à pied, sur plusieurs fronts en même temps. Il savait perdre une bataille et aller quand même à la suivante, il savait être patient, inflexible et dangereux.

C'était stupide de croire que parce qu'il n'avait plus d'ailes, il n'était plus capable d'être le meilleur allié que Dean ait jamais eu.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié le Purgatoire. Il avait oublié le seul endroit où il avait eu complètement, absolument confiance en Castiel. Et en Benny. Benny lui manquait. Le Purgatoire lui manquait. Tout y était plus simple, plus clair. Se battre quand on l'attaquait, veiller sur Cas et Benny quand ils se reposaient et se reposer quand ils veillaient. La lutte était toujours là, mais elle était évidente, facile.

Le Purgatoire avait été tellement...

Pur.

Dean ferma les yeux et se laissa couler dans les ordres de Castiel, Ange sans grâce. Cas était un soldat et un leader depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. Il en savait plus que lui. Il pouvait prendre les décisions. Dean pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Dean pouvait le laisser prendre le contrôle. Dean pouvait se reposer. Castiel pouvait veiller.

La main de Castiel glissa lentement, prenant son visage en coupe. Dean courba la nuque, la joue dans sa paume. L'air était immobile. Silencieux. Frais.

La dernière fois que Dean avait été aussi conscient de la légèreté du monde et de l'atmosphère, il s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Castiel.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il ressentait tout au fond de son ventre, très loin, sous sa fatigue, sa peur et son abattement, le besoin timide d'être dans son étreinte.

Il sentit les doigts de Castiel glisser encore, passer dans ses cheveux, à l'arrière de son crâne, descendre sur sa nuque.

« Va, Dean. »

**oOo**

Il ne réalisa combien il sentait le bûcher qu'en enlevant ses vêtements. Le nez dans son t-shirt, il sentit la fumée, l'odeur de viande calcinée, écoeurante. Il se déshabilla dans un temps record, nauséeux. Sous la douche, il se frotta violemment la peau et les cheveux, ne faisant même pas attention lorsque Castiel ouvrit la porte.

« Dean ? Je t'ai apporté des vêtements. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire de lessive alors- »

« Merci. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Castiel baissa les yeux sur les vêtements jetés au sol, alors que Dean prenait toujours le temps de les poser et les ranger soigneusement quelque part, même si c'était le sac à linge sale. Il les poussa hors de la minuscule salle de bain du pied et commença à se déshabiller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Dean, rendu groggy par l'eau chaude.

« Je te rejoins. »

Il voulait dire quelque chose, protester, mais rien ne vint et Castiel se glissa nu sous la douche, à quelques centimètres à peine de lui.

Cas sentait le chaud. L'homme. Les muscles jouaient sous sa peau, les angles et les courbes se faisaient accueillants pour lui. Dean se retrouva malgré lui le nez dans le creux de son cou et il ne mit à rire, sans joie. D'un rire affreux, bas, légèrement hystérique, qui pompait l'air dans ses poumons et le faisait suffoquer en s'agrippant à ses biceps.

Il s'était demandé combien de temps il lui faudrait pour être à nouveau si désespéré que l'idée d'embrasser Castiel ne lui ferait plus peur. Maintenant il avait la réponse. A croire qu'il fallait qu'il soit ivre mort, ou qu'il ait perdu toute sa famille pour tolérer de toucher un homme. Ou de toucher quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Son endurance aux coups durs s'amenuisait, visiblement.

A moins qu'y goûter une fois l'ait rendu accro.

Castiel prit son visage entre ses paumes, déposant quelques baisers tristes le long de sa mâchoire, sur ses paupières, ses pommettes, ses tempes, l'arrête de son nez, le coin de l'oeil, son front, la ligne de ses cheveux. De petits baisers frénétiques parce que Dean comprenait moins bien les mots que les gestes et Castiel voulait qu'il ait confiance en lui.

Dean se surprit à se courber sous ses lèvres, à venir chercher le contact, à pousser son visage dans ses paumes. Ses mains descendirent le long de ses bras, saisissant ses poignets, caressant les veines fragiles à l'intérieure et les cals sur ses doigts. Il se pencha, embrassa le cou de Castiel pour sentir le pouls lent et régulier. Et puis un baiser en entraînant un autre puis encore un autre, il se mit à embrasser sa gorge, sa pomme d'Adam, sous son menton, juste à l'angle de ses lèvres. Cas se laissait faire, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux presque fermés. Ses cheveux trempés collaient sur son front, le son de son souffle semblait percuter les gouttes et résonner contre le carrelage. Ses mains sur les côtes de Dean, posées bien à plat sur le relief des muscles et des os, suivaient patiemment le mouvement de sa respiration.

Castiel lui lança un regard entre ses cils, attrapant ses poignets pour lui faire poser les mains sur sa poitrine. Les doigts de Dean glissèrent le long des flancs et sur les hanches suivant la crête iliaque, ses ongles courts remontant sur son ventre, le sternum, explorant la peau avec de moins en moins de retenue. Il y avait une ligne fine de poils qui descendait de son nombril et il la suivit avec hésitation.

Brutalement, l'eau se fit glacée et Cas poussa un cri, fuyant le jet et se plaquant contre lui. Il l'écrasa contre le mur juste le temps qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits et coupent l'eau, se précipitant hors de la douche. Castiel s'enroula très vite dans une serviette, frissonnant et Dean ne put retenir un rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, » fit Castiel, souriant.

Dean ne répondit pas, continuant de ricaner. Plus le sourire de Cas s'élargissait, plus son nez se fronçait et c'était... c'était... séduisant. Okay, c'était  _mignon_.

« Ça suffit, » réprimanda-t-il légèrement en le poussant hors de la salle de bain.

Dean se laissa faire, détendu. Il attrapa la main de Cas, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa. De toute ses forces. Castiel se laissa tomber sur le matelas, l'emportant avec lui. Sans trop savoir comment, Dean se retrouva sur le dos, les bras écartés et Cas assit sur ses hanches. Il se pencha juste assez pour poser les mains de chaque côté de sa tête et l'observa, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Cas était paisible. Il y avait presque trop de douceur dans la façon dont il le regardait, trop d'aisance par rapport à ce qu'ils faisaient. D'habitude, Dean détournait les yeux et faisait semblant de ne pas voir la tendresse sur son visage. Mais d'habitude, ils n'étaient pas dans le même lit. Il avait su gérer la dernière fois en se donnant l'excuse de l'alcool, de la faiblesse et de l'épuisement, mais il n'était pas prêt, maintenant, à gérer la dévotion de Castiel.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » demanda Dean.

« Parce que tu me plais. Parce que tu es beau. Parce qu'a chaque fois que je te vois, je suis terrifié à l'idée de t'avoir mal reconstruit mais à chaque fois tu fais quelque chose qui me rappelle que tu es entier... Encore plus entier que je ne l'aurais cru.»

« Mal reconstruit ? » répéta Dean, perdu.

« Mh. Après l'enfer. Il a fallu reprendre ton âme, la purifier, et reformer ton corps entièrement. Je connais tellement bien ton corps maintenant... » murmura-t-il en effleura son abdomen du revers de la main. « J'avais peur d'oublier quelque chose. De manquer une étape, ou bien de me tromper. J'avais peur que ton esprit soit mal adapté à ce corps, qu'il le rejette. J'avais peur que... que ta peine, ta tristesse, ce soit ma faute. Parce que j'avais échoué à te rendre à toi même. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai réussi. Quand je t'ai récupéré, tu étais tellement torturé, tellement brisé. J'avais peur que tu ne sois pas assez fort pour réintégrer ton corps et je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre plus," continua-t-il en caressant du pouce le creux entre ses clavicules. "Et pourtant il ne t'as fallu qu'un souffle pour que tu reprennes pied. Je n'avais pas compris à l'époque combien tu étais fort. Je croyais avoir pris bien trop de temps pour toi alors qu'en fait, il ne te fallait qu'un secret pour que tu sois prêt."

Il appliqua lentement les doigts sur la cicatrice de son épaule, amusé de constater qu'elle correspondait parfaitement. Ça n'était pas logique, il n'avait pas encore de vaisseau quand il l'avait touché. Peut-être que la cicatrice avait changé quand Jimmy Novak lui avait dit oui. Peut-être que le que le corps de Dean avait eu un aperçu du futur et savait déjà quelle forme aurait sa paume.

Castiel avait vu des choses plus étranges.

"Et à chaque fois que quelque chose de terrible t'arrive, tu prends un moment pour faire ton deuil et tu repars à l'assaut. Je t'ai vu faire. Et ça me fascine, parce que maintenant je suis humain, et ce que tu fais avec la force d'un ange, il m'arrive aujourd'hui d'oublier comment le faire."

Il se redressa, posa les mains sur ses côtes, entre ses propres cuisses, et regarda sa poitrine se soulever. Sa voix était sombre et chaude, ronflante, comme le grondement d'une avalanche. C'était en écoutant cette voix, ce ton, qu'il savait que Castiel avait été façonné par quelque chose de plus puissant qu'un corps humain.

"Je savais déjà que si tu avais été un ange, tu aurais été le plus fort d'entre nous. Ce n'était pas pour rien que tu étais destiné à être le vaisseau de Michael. Je te voyais tellement courageux, tellement dévoué à ta famille, aimant, prêt à te battre jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin. Quand j'ai récupéré ton âme et qu'elle a commencé à se rappeler qui était Dean Winchester, elle n'a pas refusé une seule fois de revenir à la vie."

"C'est possible ?"

"Bien sûr. Nous ne pouvons pas vous forcer à dire oui, pas plus qu'on ne peut vous forcer à vivre. Si je t'avais réintégré sans ton consentement, tu te serais étiolé en quelques secondes. Mais tu n'as jamais dis non. Tu étais épuisé, terrifié parce qui t'attendait, tu avais peur pour toi, pour ton frère, tu pleurais les tiens mais tu es reparti quand même. Tu avais seulement besoin de savoir que tu n'étais pas seul."

Il se pencha encore une fois, paumes toujours sur ses flancs, murmurant à son oreille.

"Tu as toujours été comme ça. Prêt à retourner sur le front tant que tu étais sûr d'y aller pour et  _avec_ quelqu'un."

Il le fixa droit dans les yeux et ajouta :

"Toi et moi, nous allons partir chercher Sam. Et nous allons le ramener."

Dean prit une inspiration tremblante, effrayé et fasciné en même temps.

"Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire," chuchota-t-il.

"Bien sûr que si. Regarde toi. Il y a quelques heures, ton monde s'écroulait encore une fois et tu es encore capable de sourire. Tu es encore capable de me faire confiance. Tu es bien plus fort que tu ne veux bien le croire. Et ça te rend vraiment très beau, » murmura-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe.

Dean secoua vaguement la tête, incapable de répondre.

« Tu l'es, » insista-t-il. « Je t'observais, bien avant que je te rencontre. Je t'ai vu te relever encore et encore, continuer à avancer quoiqu'il arrive. Te voir le faire, maintenant, avec moi, cela me procure... »

« Du plaisir ? »

« De l'orgueil. »

Dean sourit, touché et presque amusé en même temps. D'un coup de rein il les fit basculer et posa les coudes de chaque côté du cou de Castiel, glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux.

« C'est pas un péché ça ? »

« On s'en tape, » murmura-t-il en caressant l'angle de sa mâchoire du pouce. « Touche moi. »

Dean s'émerveilla une seconde de l'aisance avec laquelle Castiel tendait le cou sous ses baisers. Comme il nouait les bras autour de lui, arrondissant les épaules et ouvrant les jambes pour l'attirer plus près. Cette façon tranquille et assurée de désirer Dean de toutes les façons qui soient.

Castiel n'avait pas peur des gens, pas peur des sentiments. Il chérissait chaque geste, chaque preuve d'une quelconque affection parce que, contrairement à ceux qui avaient toujours été humains, il savait qu'exprimer ses émotions était un privilège du Libre Arbitre.

Il fermait les yeux sous ses doigts, caressait paresseusement son dos et ses flancs avec un sourire flou.

"Comment ?" répondit Dean, déstabilisé par ce corps d'homme dont il ne savait pas quoi faire, ces kilomètres de peau qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien. La dernière fois Cas avait tout fait, quasiment.

Castiel attrapa sa nuque et l'embrassa. Il guida les mains de Dean sur son propre corps, sur le cou, les flancs, les hanches et Dean se laissa entraîner. Il observa le trouble sur son visage, le tressautement de son ventre quand il effleura son aine, comme il frottait ses jambes contre lui quand il le touchait, comme il resserrait les genoux sur ses hanches quand il embrassait sa gorge. C'était facile de se presser contre lui, d'avancer les hanches, d'effleurer toute la peau à sa portée, de se laisser emporter par la chaleur. Il se rappela comment Cas avait fait courir ses paumes bien à plat sur lui, faisant se nouer et se dénouer fébrilement les muscles sous son nombril.

Dean écouta avec un plaisir indicible le son étranglé que fit Castiel quand il glissa le bout des doigts sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, du creux du genou au plis de la fesse. Cas ouvrit les jambes, les referma sur lui, pressa son bassin contre le sien, agrippa là tête de lit, souple et docile. Et pourtant il y avait des ordres dans ses yeux, une intensité impérieuse qui rendait Dean avide. Il sentait son coeur s'emballer, battre à pleine puissance dans son corps quand Cas saisit son poignet et le fit descendre jusqu'à son sexe, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il était lourd et épais dans sa paume, fragile aussi d'une certaine manière. Dean avait le sang qui battait dans ses tempes avec un bruit de tonnerre. Il l'embrassa fiévreusement, ferma le poing et le caressa avec maladresse. Cas soupirait dans son oreille.

Dean était attentif et perdu en même temps. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu ce môme de seize ans, bravache avec filles jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans leur lit. Il avait fini par apprendre d'elles, en écoutant leurs réactions, en leur demandant ce qu'elles voulaient, en faisant même ce qui le laissait dubitatif et en étant à chaque fois plus surpris de leur enthousiasme, de la façon dont elles perdaient toutes inhibitions quand elles se mettaient à lui faire vraiment confiance.

Dean n'avait jamais été vraiment le genre de type capable de s'incruster dans une vie et d'y rester pour de bon, mais vous pouviez être sûre que s'il entrait dans vos draps, il ne repartirait pas sans être certain que vous étiez satisfaite.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans le rôle du novice, mais ça n'était après tout pas si difficile de s'y mettre à nouveau. Cas n'était pas beaucoup plus expérimenté que lui, de toute façon. Il avait beau avoir observé maintes et maintes fois les mécanismes du sexe, il n'avait finalement que très peu pratiqué.

Et toute son assurance se dissout en quelques secondes quand Dean courba la nuque et posa la bouche sur son épaule. C'était facile de l'embrasser, de mordiller, facile de parcourir ses clavicules, sa pomme d'Adam, le torse, le ventre, le nombril, c'était aussi facile de descendre entre ses jambes, sur son bas-ventre. Il arrivait même à déposer de petit baisers sur la toison noire, sur la base du sexe, mais quand il réalisa ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire il se figea.

Castiel gémit, une main sur le front, les doigts crispés dans ses propres cheveux. Sa respiration était erratique, ses yeux flous.

"Je... je-uh..." bégaya Dean.

Il avait envie de continuer. Vraiment. Il voulait voir Castiel perdre pied, il voulait le voir heureux, il voulait qu'il ressente du plaisir. Il était juste... juste un peu... mal à l'aise.

Castiel tendit le bras vers la table de nuit, ouvrit le tiroir et en tira quelque chose qu'il lui tendit.

"Est-ce que c'est plus facile avec ça ?" souffla-t-il en lui montra un préservatif.

Dean considéra la question une seconde en se léchant les lèvres. Ouais. Ça l'était.

"Je peux pas promettre un truc génial, hein," dit-il doucement en le saisissant entre ses doigts.

"Même si c'est le cas, on fera autre chose," promit-il en retour.

Visiblement, Castiel ne souffrait pas d'angoisse de la performance. Dean sourit.

"Okay."

Il ouvrit le préservatif, le déroula et ne s'en trouva pas beaucoup plus avancé. Uh. Curieusement, Castiel avait l'air vachement plus imposant maintenant que tout à l'heure, quand il se contentait de le branler.

Ça lui apprendrait à avoir des initiatives.

Il tenta de se rappeler comment faisaient ses amantes. D'abord il enroula les lèvres sur le gland et Cas gémit sourdement. Okay. Bien. Il ferma le poing sur le sexe, le masturba lentement en goûtant du bout de la langue. Le plastique n'avait pas très bon goût, mais ça le mettait quand même plus à l'aise.

Et puis Cas avait l'air d'apprécier.

Finalement il se souvint de cette fois là, avec un coup d'un soir à Wichita, une rouquine avec un tatouage sur l'épaule. Il se souvint de chaque geste qui l'avait fait vibrer, autant que de son assurance tranquille, sa certitude nonchalante qu'il allait éprouver du plaisir et comment ça l'avait complètement retourné.

Il descendit un peu dans le lit pour être plus à l'aise, passa un bras sous la jambe de Cas pour avoir un peu plus d'appui et imita les mouvements dont il se souvenait, encouragé par les petits bruits éperdus de Castiel. Par curiosité, il essaya de le prendre le plus possible dans sa bouche mais, urh, ça n'allait pas être possible. Il aurait fallut moins de dents, pas de langue, une bouche plus grande. Yerk.

Pas grave. Jusqu'à présent, les seules personnes qu'il avait vu capable de faire ça étaient des actrices de pornos. De sa propre expérience, y'avait de nombreux moyens pour tailler une pipe autrement. Pas découragé, il se contenta d'embrasser, lécher lentement, sucer, aspirer.

Honnêtement, il bava un peu aussi. Il était maladroit et il avait mal à la mâchoire, mais il aimait les gros efforts que faisait Cas pour bouger sans bouger, pour l'encourager sans le forcer.

Il essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il faisait comme à quelque chose d'humiliant. C'était con, décida-t-il. Des femmes l'avaient fait pour lui, et il les avait vénérées pour ça. Il avait déjà administré ce genre d'attention à ses maîtresses et il l'avait fait pour qu'elles éprouvent du plaisir, pour qu'elles soient à l'aise avec lui. Pour qu'elles lui fassent confiance. Pour qu'elles se sentent importantes, belles. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait pour Castiel, maintenant.

Il posa le pouce à la base du sexe, remonta lentement en appuyant un peu, caressant la veine qui le parcourait jusqu'à la base du gland. Castiel frissonna violemment et gémit plus fort quand il promena sa langue sur lui, s'accrochant à ses cheveux. En se réajustant, Dean se rappela brusquement de quelque chose.

Il continua à le masturber un peu plus vite et glissa son autre main sur les testicules, caressant doucement, curieux. Cas inspira d'un coup en se redressant, contractant les muscles du ventre, les yeux grands ouverts. Et c'était probablement la meilleure partie. Dean se pencha, léchant, suçant, embrassant et les cuisses de Cas tremblaient. Il y avait de la sueur dans son cou, sur ses tempes, ses yeux étaient flous, lourds de plaisir, sa respiration erratique. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, le regard fixé sur Dean. Sa nuque était courbée, comme si sa tête était trop lourde et qu'il lui fallait tous les efforts du monde pour rester concentré mais qu'il voulait absolument le voir.

Le son qu'il fit quand Dean verrouilla son regard dans le sien. Son expression quand il ouvrit la bouche et fit glisser sa langue sur toute la longue de son sexe. L'abandon de tout son corps quand il jouit, la tête rejetée en arrière, gorge exposée, les muscles tressautant, la main crispée dans les cheveux de Dean. Sa façon improbable de soupirer son nom en se laissant tomber sur le matelas.

Dean s'essuya le menton du revers de la main, et posa la joue sur le ventre Castiel en souriant. Fier. Pas certain de savoir s'il était épuisé ou si vraiment, sa propre érection allait l'empêcher de savourer.

Cas encadra son visage avec ses mains et le tira vers lui. Il était en sueur, la peau brûlante et tout son corps se courbait pour épouser celui de Dean, langoureux. Le sexe de Dean se retrouva coincé entre leurs ventres et il balança les hanches, avide et frustré.

Castiel recula la tête et lui adressa un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque là, affamé et... joueur. Dean l'observa avec fascination se débarrasser du préservatif, se lécher deux doigts et les glisser entre ses propres jambes. Dean l'entendit haleter dans son oreille. Il était à quelques centimètres de lui quand il cligna lentement des yeux et sourit, la bouche entrouverte.

A un moment, il plongea la main dans le tiroir toujours ouvert de sa table de nuit et en tira deux autres capotes et un flacon. Il en installa une sur le sexe de Dean, d'un geste tellement adroit qu'il le soupçonnait de s'être entraîné, et attrapant son poignet, une autre sur deux doigts. Avant que Dean ne comprenne ce qui se passait, ses phalanges, mêlées aux siennes, étaient profondément enfoncées en lui. Castiel soupira en fermant les yeux.

Woah.

Serré. chaud. Cas lui montra comment bouger les doigts, comment assouplir les muscles, comment rendre les choses plus faciles. Meilleures. Et au bout d'un long moment -

"Ah !"

Dean n'étant pas totalement un novice non plus, il savait très bien que  _ça_ c'était la prostate et que normalement ça faisait du bien. Du moins que c'était ça qui lui avait rendu les choses bien plus agréables que prévu, l'autre soir.

Il refit le même geste et la main de Castiel se crispa sur sa hanche. Encore une fois et il murmura son nom. Encore et son nom devint litanie. Il se mit à chuchoter des mots dans tous les sens, sans queue ni tête, et ses doigts entremêlés à ceux de Dean bougèrent plus vite, plus fort.

Il fallut un peu d'ajustement pour se mettre dans une position suffisamment confortable. Castiel poussa sur ses talons, soulevant les hanches juste assez pour s'aligner avec les siennes. Il le guida d'une main ferme mais avec des yeux immenses entre ses jambes, et Dean dut s'appuyer lourdement sur la tête de lit, un bras sous ses reins pour le soutenir.

Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose. Lui demander si ça allait, si ça faisait mal. Il n'arrivait pas à émettre un seul son, le souffle coupé. Castiel ne disait rien non plus et ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, effarés, pendant plusieurs secondes. Ensuite, Dean bougea, d'un geste probablement un peu trop brusque. Il devait lui faire mal, mais Cas s'accrocha à ses biceps, un sourire flou aux lèvres, et chaque coup de rein lui faisait presque fermer les yeux. Il accompagnait ses mouvements en roulant des hanches, exhalant un souffle d'air chaud et un son bas, comme de la satisfaction. Et de la victoire.

Dean était submergé. La chaleur, la pression, le regard de Cas, les sons qu'il produisait, les muscles qui bougeaient sous ses doigts créaient un brouillard fantastique, cascadant en étincelles sauvages le long de sa colonne vertébrale, explosant violemment dans son ventre. Il était couvert de sueur, ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient, son coeur battait à lui en briser les côtes. Il sentait ses flancs frémir, son bas ventre se contracter furieusement et l'air lui manquer.

Et brusquement, sans prévenir, Castiel les fit basculer encore une fois, Dean sur le dos, lui assis sur ses hanches et il y avait une joie sauvage sur le visage de Castiel quand il roula le bassin. Quelque chose de possédé dans son sourire, d'affamé dans la façon dont il s'appuya sur sa poitrine pour avoir plus d'amplitude.

Cas ralentit le rythme. Chaque secondes lui appartenait. Dean lui appartenait. Il prit son temps, se redressa et s'appuya sur le genou de Dean derrière lui, ferma les yeux, rejeta un peu la tête pour savourer la lumière. Dean caressa ses genoux, ses cuisses, remonta le long des hanches, du ventre, sur les flancs et s'y arrêta pour suivre sa respiration avant de redescendre pour enrouler le poing sur son sexe.

Presque, presque il manquait juste...

Dean creusa le dos pour récupérer le flacon de lubrifiant qui avait roulé dans la manoeuvre. Il échappa le bouchon et en renversa une bien trop grosse quantité dans sa main mais tant pis. Au point où ils en étaient Dean se foutait d'être plus couvert de lubrifiant qu'une star de porno. Il se concentra sur Cas qui l'observait avec un sourire ravageur et presque carnassier.

Quand Dean recommença à le masturber, Castiel perdit pied. Il ferma les yeux et l'air prédateur glissa de son visage pour quelque chose de plus vulnérable, perdu. Ils étaient proches de la fin, tous les deux et ils accélérèrent rapidement le rythme, grondant et gémissant.

"Dean," supplia Castiel comme s'il était sur le point de tomber d'une falaise.

Dean serra le poing et Cas inspira brutalement. Ses paupières se serrèrent, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il se raidit, tous les muscles contractés. Il lança un dernier souffle dans l'air, comme un boulet de canon et sa tête retomba, lourde. Dean continuait a bouger, la conscience soudainement accrue. Castiel ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et lui sourit. Dean se redressa, passa un bras autour de lui et en quelques derniers mouvements flous, jouit.

**oOo**

Dean inspira lentement et expira sans bruit. Ça faisait quelques minutes qu'ils étaient comme ça, silencieux. Cas s'était laissé tomber sur le ventre à côté de lui.

« Tu es très... renseigné. Pour heu, le sexe. Je veux dire entre hommes. Je sais que tu as observé quand tu étais un ange mais heu, tu avais l'air très à l'aise sur la technique. »

« Parce que j'ai fais mes propres recherches. »

« Oh. Sérieux ? Où ça ? »

« La bibliothèque. Le dispensaire médical. Le planning familial. Internet. J'ai glané des informations ici et là. Posé des questions. Fait mes propres expériences, dans mon coin. A peu près de la même manière que tu fais, toi, tes propres recherches. Mon sujet était juste différent. »

Dean du prendre une seconde pour mettre de côté l'image de Castiel faisant ses propres expériences, tout seul dans son lit.

« T'as vraiment été demander à des toubibs ? »

« Ça paraissait logique, vu qu'ils sont spécialisé sur le corps humain. J'ai été assez déçu, ceci dit. Celui que j'ai vu était vraiment très peu renseigné. Au moins il a su m'orienter vers des personnes plus compétentes. »

« Wow, » bredouilla-t-il lentement. « Et donc c'est pour ça que tu savais si bien. D'accord. »

Il se remit a étudier le plafond, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Dean, » s'étonna Castiel, pas totalement aveugle à l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. « Qu'est ce qui te perturbe tellement ? »

« Heu rien. C'est juste bizarre quoi. De faire des recherches sur le cul. »

« Tant que ça ? » rétorqua-t-il, et il y avait un soupçon de défi dans sa voix.

« Ouais. Je veux dire, rien ne prouvait qu'on allait le refaire encore et... enfin c'est vrai que tu pourrais bien rencontrer d'autres personnes et avoir envie de... d'essayer. »

Dean refusa de se sentir jaloux, et s'obligea à penser que Cas était humain désormais et libre de faire ce qu'il voulait avec qui il voulait. Et s'il avait envie de se sentir prêt pour ça, c'était son droit.

« Dean, » soupira celui-ci en roulant des yeux. « Je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer d'autres personnes, ni hommes, ni femmes. Je voulais juste savoir quoi faire si tu revenais. »

« Uh. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est le plus bizarre, » insista-t-il, « se préparer en vue de quelque chose qu'on espère voir arriver ou rester dans une ignorance bienheureuse et se trouver finalement démuni ? »

« Tu espérais vraiment que je revienne ? » demanda Dean et il détesta l'espoir qu'il sentit poindre en lui.

« Évidemment. J'espère toujours que tu reviendras. »

Contemplatif, Dean passa un bras derrière sa tête, sous l'oreiller. Il sentit Castiel caresser pensivement son flanc du bout des doigts, puis passer la main sur son avant bras et redessiner les lignes de son poignet.

"Tu te rappelles de la séance de montage ?" murmura Dean, forçant un peu le changement de sujet.

Ça devait être la première fois qu'il évoquait de lui même la reconstruction de son propre corps. Il avait beau savoir que c'était vrai, il avait du mal à croire que son organisme avait été recréé pièce par pièce par le type à côté de lui.

"On peut dire ça comme ça," répondit Castiel sur le même ton. "Ça me... réconforte de te voir. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours envie de te toucher."

"Comme un doudou tu veux dire ?"

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un doudou."

Il leva les yeux vers Dean, curieux.

"C'est... un objet que les petits aiment avoir avec eux. Une peluche, une couverture, un bout de tissu, des fois. Généralement quelque chose de doux, qui les rassure. Un truc à cajoler."

"Mmh. Est-ce que les adultes ont des doudous ?"

"Officiellement, non. Mais ça arrive souvent qu'on ait quelque chose sans lequel c'est difficile de se sentir chez soit, en sécurité. J'ai connu des filles qui dormaient mieux dans le t-shirt de leur amoureux, par exemple. Ou un chasseur canadien qui pouvait se balader à poil toute la journée s'il avait la gourmette de son père au poignet. "

"Ou bien toi, qui mets une lame sous ton lit et un revolver sous ton oreiller."

Dean émit un petit son amusé. "Maintenant que tu le dis, ouais ça aussi. J'imagine que ça en dit long sur ce que je suis."

"Ça ne dit pas tout," glissa-t-il d'une voix presque somnolente, les paupières baissées. "Et ça ne dit pas ce qui est important."

"Et qu'est-ce qui est important ?"

Il ouvrit un oeil et lui lança un regard malicieux.

"C'est que même avec tes réflexes de chasseur qui cache des armes dans ses draps, j'ai toujours envie de te cajoler."

Dean pouffa en fermant les yeux et attrapa la main de Castiel pour la poser sur son propre ventre. Mettez ça sur le compte d'une paresse post-coïtal. Ou bien sur sa propre culpabilité de l'avoir abandonné. Sur sa compassion pour l'ange qui découvrait -brutalement- la mortalité. Ou juste parce qu'il aimait les câlins, même s'il ne s'en autorisait pas souvent.

Il constata avec culpabilité qu'il se sentait bien. Il devrait se lever, aller chercher Sam. Il devrait s'en aller.

Il n'avait pas envie. Il était fatigué d'être responsable, de faire de son mieux et que ça ne suffise jamais. Il était fatigué d'être tout le temps en deuil, fatigué de tout le temps se battre contre tout le monde. Pour une fois... il voulait continuer à se sentir bien.

Cas ne bougeait plus, il devait s'être endormi. Son visage faisait plus jeune, malgré la barbe, plus détendu. Il dormait sans oreiller. La joue pressée contre les draps, un bras étendu pour toucher Dean et l'autre replié sous lui.

"Tu me regardes," marmonna Castiel sans bouger. "Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. Ça te dérange ? »

« Non. J'aime bien. »

Il lui offrit un sourire repu, laissant Dean observer son visage calme, le grain de sa peau et les tendons de son cou.

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Mhmh... Je les sens. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? »

« Tes yeux sur moi. Tu me regardes tout le temps. »

« Et ? »

« C'est confortable. D'être au centre de ton attention. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir sur la peau. »

« D'habitude, les gens n'aiment pas être observés. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de tes yeux, Dean Winchester, » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Dean émit un petit rire et Castiel continua sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Je croyais que les humains étaient aveugles. »

« Mh ? »

« Vous sembliez parfois tellement obtus à tout ce qui vous entoure... J'avais fini par me dire que les humains étaient aveugles à certaines choses évidentes pour un ange. Mais malgré ma grâce amputée, alors que je ne te vois pas, je sais que tu es là. Est-ce que c'est humain, de percevoir le regard de quelqu'un ? »

« Oui. Souvent, on appelle juste ça de l'instinct."

"Mmh... Je ne sais pas si je suis content de voir qu'être humain n'est pas si terrible ou si je suis déçu d'avoir vraiment tout perdu de ma grâce."

"Qu'est ce qui te manques le plus dans tout ça ? » demanda-t-il prudemment. « Tes ailes ?"

"Le Chant de mes Frères."

"J'ai du mal a comprendre ce que c'est," avoua Dean.

"C'est... comme tes yeux sur moi. Sauf que ce ne sont pas des yeux, ce sont des présences. Et je sais, savais qu'elles m'aimaient. Nous nous aimions tous. Nous étions ensemble. Je les sentais s'appuyer sur moi et moi sur eux. C'était... nous étions Un. Nous avions la même vibration."

Il se tourna sur le flanc, tira l'oreiller sous sa tête et le draps sur ses épaules.

"Les anges pensent que les humains font trop de bruits. Ils pensent qu'ils s'agitent sans but, qu'ils cherchent des indices et des secrets là où ils n'y en a pas. Les anges pensent que les humains ne savent pas avoir la foi. Qu'ils ne savent pas vivre en harmonie."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"Je pense qu'ils ont raison. Mais jusqu'à récemment, je ne réalisais pas pourquoi c'était très précisément la raison pour laquelle nous devions les aimer."

"Comment ça ? Parce que Dieu à créé l'homme violent, cruel et stupide et vous a ordonné de l'aimer malgré tout ? "

"Non. Dieu nous a tous créé à son image. Les anges sont certainement les créatures les plus proches de lui par la forme, le pouvoir, et le lien qu'ils ont avec l'univers. Et nous étions tous soumis à sa volonté et nous étions tous heureux de l'être. Vraiment. Soulagés. Et peut-être... peut-être que c'est très lourd d'être le Créateur. Peut-être que c'est fatigant et qu'il a voulu voir ce que ce serait s'il n'y avait pas de maître. Et je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il a fabriqué les hommes."

Dean se tourna sur le côté.

"Et je crois que ça lui a fait peur. Je crois qu'il a vu les hommes et qu'il a été horrifié de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas aussi merveilleux qu'il le croyait. Que sans pouvoir, sans personne pour le suivre, le vénérer et lui obéir, sans le Chant de ceux qui l'aiment, il ne serait pas grand chose. Je crois qu'en découvrant les hommes il s'est senti… indigne. Et peut-être... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pas assez fort pour avoir ce poids là sur les épaules. Peut-être qu'il a eu peur des hommes et peur de ce que ça disait de Lui. Qu'il a eu peur de devenir quelqu'un d'aussi cruel et violent que les hommes. Que ça lui a brisé le coeur d'être une menace pour sa propre création, pour ses enfants. Peut-être que c'est à ce moment là qu'il a décidé de partir. Je crois qu'Il a dit aux anges d'aimer les hommes plus que Lui-même parce qu'Il avait mal pour ces autres Lui qui étaient si terriblement seuls. Il ne nous a pas vraiment demandé d'aimer les hommes, il nous a demandé de leur pardonner pour pouvoir Lui pardonner aussi. Je crois que c'est ça le problème, notre problème à tous. Je crois que dès que nous éprouvons de la solitude, hommes, anges, ou divinités, nous devenons fous. Nous devenons cruels, violents et égoïstes."

"Comme des démons."

"Oui. Comme des démons."

Dean ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant les mots se déposer sur eux et s'imprimer dans sa mémoire. C'était une bonne théorie. Plus facile à accepter que celle où Dieu les avait juste abandonnés, comme ça.

"Comment tu en es arrivé à cette conclusion ?" murmura-t-il très bas.

"Parce que j'ai éprouvé sensiblement la même chose."

Dean hocha la tête. Les histoires de solitude, de souffrance et de culpabilité lui étaient familières.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il doucement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. "De t'avoir abandonné. Je suis désolé."

Castiel eu un pauvre sourire, vulnérable.

"Ne le fait plus," se contenta-t-il de répondre.

**oOo**

Dean se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, affamé. Castiel lui avait tourné le dos dans son sommeil et Dean avait vaguement passé un bras autour de lui.

« Cas, » marmonna-t-il la bouche pâteuse, en le secouant tout doucement.

« Mmh. »

« Il est tard. »

« Tard comment ? »

« A vu de nez, deux heures de l'après-midi, » estima-t-il en retardant la hauteur du soleil par la fenêtre. « T'as faim ? »

« Mh. Un peu. »

« On devrait se lever. C'est pas bon de dormir le jour. »

« Mh. Je vais emballer mes affaires. On a qu'à rentrer au bunker ce soir. »

Dean s'empêcha de protester. Il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner pour des tas de raisons. La principale était qu'il n'avait pas envie de revenir à la réalité et que le bunker, avec ses pièces vides de Sam et de Kevin et son bûcher dans le jardin était un peu trop réel à son goût. Mais il avait des choses à faire et c'était l'endroit par lequel il devait commencer.

« Okay. Tu veux que j'aille acheter un truc à manger ? J'ai la dalle. »

« On peu commander des pizzas. J'ai le numéro sur la table. »

Ils prirent une douche -froide- le temps que leur commande soit livrée et mangèrent silencieusement jusqu'à ce que Dean réalise quelque chose.

"Hé ça va pas la foutre mal si tu quittes ton boulot du jour au lendemain, comme ça ? T'es pas allé bosser en plus aujourd'hui."

"J'ai appelé mon patron ce matin, pendant que tu te douchais, pour le prévenir que je ne viendrais plus. Il n'était pas très heureux mais il n'a pas fait de problème. Je n'avais pas de contrat de toute façon. »

"Comment ça pas de contrat ?" s'indigna Dean.

"Je l'avais demandé. Il fallait fournir des papiers que je n'avais pas et engager des procédures que je ne comprenais pas. Il n'a pas été difficile à convaincre, ça lui faisait moins de travail. Comme ça il pouvait me payer tous les jours," raisonna-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Dean le regarda de travers, des tas de non-dits coincés entre les dents. Ezeckiel l'avait peut-être forcé à mettre Castiel dehors, mais il ne lui avait jamais interdit de l'aider à trouver sa place. Dean s'était très bien débrouillé tout seul pour juste le laisser tomber, comme on abandonne un chien sur le bord de la route. Il se sentait malade.

Soit Castiel ne se rendit compte de rien, soit fit semblant de ne rien voir. Il se contenta de finir sa pizza d'un coup de dent enthousiaste et se leva pour commencer à regrouper ses maigres possessions. Mis à part quelques vêtements, il ne possédait pas grand chose. Un téléphone, quelques cartes de crédits et à la grande surprise de Dean, un vieux walkman. Probablement trouvé d'occasion, avec un petit tas de CD. Il n'y avait pas de livres. Pourtant, Dean s'était toujours imaginé que l'une des premières choses que Cas aurait fait pour passer le temps serait de lire. Peut-être parce que Sam et lui...

Enfin bref. Pas de livres. Rien que des prospectus qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de jeter, un tas de journaux, un bloc note que Dean se retint de lire. Des cartes routières aussi et quelques stylos. Dean vit seulement quelques articles entourés et des villes soulignées sur la carte. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder plus pour savoir que Castiel les avait pisté en cherchant des affaires de son côté.

« J'ai fini, » annonça Cas, le sortant de ses pensées. « Allons-y. »

Dean était presque dérangé par l'aisance avec laquelle Castiel abandonnait ce qu'il avait construit en si peu de temps. Il quittait son job, la chambre qu'il avait habité, et tout ça une journée. Quasiment en un claquement de doigt.

Cas glissa le pommeau de son épée dans son dos, coincée dans la ceinture de son pantalon, et enfila sa veste par dessus. Il alla rendre les clefs de la chambre, fourra ses sacs dans la voiture et s'assit sur le siège passager sans un regard en arrière.

**oOo**

Ils roulèrent en silence pendant une bonne demi heure, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées.

« Cas ? Qu'est-ce qu'est devenu Eve ? » pensivement Dean.

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu nous as raconté qu'Adam avait écrit son testament après avoir été chassé du Jardin d'Eden. Mais Eve, qu'est-ce que qu'elle a fait ? Je veux dire, je sais que la Mère des Monstres se fait appeler Eve mais ce n'est pas... tu sais,  _Eve_? Si ? » hésita-t-il.

« Non, » sourit Castiel. « Non, ce ne sont pas les mêmes. Eve, la véritable, s'est détournée de Dieu et d'Adam. On peut dire qu'elle a suivit le modèle de sa sœur, d'une certaine façon. »

Dean fronça les sourcils, passant en revue ses maigres connaissances bibliques.

« Heu... Je suis largué là. Sa sœur ? »

« Oui. Lilith. »

La voiture fit un violent écart sur la route.

« Attends, quoi ?! »

« Tu ne connais pas l'histoire de Lilith ? » reprit Castiel en le réprimandant du regard, la main crispée sur le tableau de bord. Dean haussa les épaules, plus intéressé par l'information qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« On parle bien de la démone frapadingue qui collait aux basques de Satan, m'a fait bouffer par un Chien des Enfers et s'est laissé mourir pour ouvrir la cage ? »

« Oui, c'est elle. »

« Et t'essaye de me faire croire que Lilith 'je-mange-des-bébés-pour-le-p'tit-dèj' était la sœur d'Eve. »

« Elle ne sont pas sœur par le sang au sens où Sam et toi l'êtes, » précisa-t-il. « Mais en tant que les deux premières humaines avec une âme de la création, oui, elles étaient sœurs. »

« Okay... Raconte moi depuis le début. »

Castiel se renfonça dans son siège, croisant les chevilles. Il appuya le coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'autre main sur le ventre.

« Bien. Notre Père a créé l'Univers. On peut dire qu'il l'a fait en sept jours si on veut, mais concrètement, il n'y avait pas encore de système solaire alors je ne le prendrais pas au pied de la lettre si j'étais toi. C'était plus en sept grandes étapes, » commença-t-il, remontant le fil de ses souvenirs, les yeux fixés sur la route. « Il a créé l'Univers, le Paradis, les anges. Du moins ses quatre premiers anges, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael et Gabriel. Il s'est créé un foyer, une famille. »

Dean haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas. La bible ne présentait pas tout à fait les choses de la même manière, mais après tout, Castiel était le mieux placé pour savoir.

« Ensuite il a créé le jour, la nuit, la Terre, les océans les plantes, les animaux, et ainsi de suite. Au fur et à mesure il fabriquait plus d'anges pour veiller sur ses créations. Je suis parmi les plus jeunes, né pour veiller sur les animaux. A l'époque il n'y avait pas de mort. Il y avait des êtres vivants qui cessaient de fonctionner mais ça n'était pas de la mort c'était... de l'énergie qui change de forme. Et puis Dieu a eut une idée, et a choisi quelques primates qu'il a commencé à modifier, au fil des générations. Je l'ai observé influer sur leur développement jusqu'à donner des homo sapiens, comme tout ceux qui appartenaient à ma section. Et un jour, Dieu en a choisi un, parmi les plus intelligents et loyaux et il lui a donné une âme et un nom. Ou plutôt, il lui a donné un nom, et de ça est né une âme. »

«  _Au commencement était le Verbe..._ » se rappela Dean en faisant la connection avec ce que Castiel leur avait déjà raconté sur le pouvoir des mots.

« Exactement. Les choses qui gagnent un nom sont puissantes et il a suffit que cet humain découvre qu'il était un individu pour que la première âme humaine apparaisse. Mort est arrivé ce jour là. Il ne parlait à personne mais Dieu avait beaucoup de respect pour lui et le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait. Nous n'avons compris que plus tard que Mort n'était pas un ange et était une des rares choses que Dieu n'avait pas créé. Probablement la seule, même. »

« Mort nous a dit qu'il était plus vieux que Dieu. »

« C'est sans doute vrai. Il n'a jamais vraiment fait état de sa fonction mais j'en suis venu à croire qu'il n'était pas uniquement  _La Mort._ Il me semble qu'il a un rôle plus complexe que ça. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Je pense que Mort est la personnification du Rien. De l'absence, du vide. Je pense que c'est une entité qui s'est créée elle même, qui s'est mise à  _Exister_ parce qu'elle existait déjà. »

« Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire. Et du coup, Dieu, il viendrait d'où ? »

« Aucune idée. Peut-être qu'en se mettant a exister, Mort a créé un paradoxe. La présence du rien, la matière du vide, peut-être que Dieu est apparu a ce moment là, pour ordonner ce paradoxe. »

« Ou alors c'est Mort qui a créé Dieu, » suggéra Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête, visiblement troublé à l'idée que Dieu avait été créé par quelqu'un.

« Adam, lui, a senti très vite le poids de sa solitude, » finit-il par reprendre. « Alors Dieu a donné un nom à une humaine, Lilith, pensant qu'en prenant conscience de qui elle était, elle serait attirée par un semblable et prendrait Adam comme compagnon. »

« Mais ça n'a pas marché, » devina Dean.

« Pas du tout. Lilith avait été choisie parmi les plus intelligentes des humaines et les plus loyales, tout comme Adam, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Quand Dieu a essayé d'encourager Lilith à céder à Adam, elle est entré dans une colère terrible et est passée très proche de blasphémer. Ça peut te paraître sans importance, » précisa-t-il en remarquant le demi sourire de Dean du coin de l'oeil. « Mais c'était quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé jusque là. Ça n'avait même pas été envisagé. A l'époque, on pensait tous que si Lilith se rebellait contre son créateur, elle serait tout simplement effacée de l'existence. Comme ça, » dit-il avec un claquement de doigt. « Nous n'avions jamais été confronté à ça et Lilith était une de nos protégées. Nous avions peur pour elle. »

Dean hocha la tête. D'un côté il savait que tout ça était vrai, de l'autre côté il avait du mal à y croire. Du mal à croire que Castiel avait vu tout ça, l'avait vécu.

Pourtant il y avait de la tristesse sur le visage de l'ancien ange. « Ce que Dieu n'avait pas prévu c'était que Lilith trouverait bien plus d'intérêt dans les anges que dans les hommes et qu'elle s'attacherait à Lucifer. Ce n'est que parce que celui-ci est intervenu qu'elle a échappé à une grave punition. A l'époque, Lucifer avait beaucoup plus de tendresse pour les humains. Il aimait bien Lilith, je crois. Elle était caractérielle, intelligente, drôle et dégourdie. Il a plaidé en sa faveur et Dieu a fini par la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait. »

« Ça tu vois, c'est ce que j'ai le plus de mal à imaginer. »

« Que Dieu l'ait laissé faire ? »

« Que Lucifer ait aimé les humains. »

« C'était pourtant le cas. Je comprends que ça soit difficile pour toi, mais tu ne l'as jamais vu avec Gabriel, avant. Ils passaient leur temps à parcourir la Terre, à jouer ensemble. Lucifer adorait tout ce que Père créait. Les chutes d'eau étaient un émerveillement sans fin pour lui et il était  _Celui qui Apporte la Lumière_. Il était bienveillant avec ses frères, bienveillant avec la Terre et bienveillant avec les humains. Nous aimions tous être à ses côtés. Il était drôle, il rendait la vie facile. Sa grâce était de celles qui résonnaient le plus fort. Il nous portait tous. Sa Chute a été le premier drame de notre Histoire et aujourd'hui encore, le plus douloureux. Nous portons toujours le deuil de notre frère. »

Dean s'abstint de dire quoique ce soit. Il était désolé pour la peine de Castiel, mais Lucifer était celui qui avait torturé Sam de toutes les manières possibles, et rien que pour ça il n'arrivait pas à éprouver une quelconque pitié pour lui.

Il laissa Castiel se remémorer ses souvenirs jusqu'à ce que celui ci reprenne :

« Pour revenir à ce dont nous parlions, c'est quand Il a laissé Lilith libre de faire ce qu'elle a voulu que Dieu a créé Eve. »

« A partir d'une côte d'Adam, donc. »

« C'est très symbolique. Disons qu'Il a modelé son nom et son âme pour qu'elle ait un peu plus d'affinité avec Adam. »

« Et alors ? »

« Ça c'est bien passé. Ils se sont plus et sont devenus compagnons. C'est là que Dieu nous a ordonné de les aimer plus que Lui-même. »

« Et Lucifer l'a mal pris. »

« Mhmh. Lucifer était... aimant. Dévoué. Fidèle, en un certain sens, et très proche du Libre Arbitre. Même si nous ne savions pas ce que c'était à l'époque. Il n'a pas pu obéir et il s'est rebellé. Il a chuté à ce moment là et Lilith l'a suivi. »

« Parce qu'elle l'aimait. »

« Pas seulement. Lilith voulait faire partie du Tout, comme les anges. Elle voulait aimer le Père et servir au même titre que nous. Elle voulait prouver que le fait qu'elle ne soit pas la compagne d'Adam ne l'empêchait pas d'être une créature bonne et utile. Elle n'avait pas le désir d'enfanter ni de s'accoupler, elle voulait juste être aux côtés de Lucifer et des nôtres. Elle voulait être un ange. Elle  _était_ un ange d'une certaine façon, sauf qu'Il lui avait façonné une âme au lieu d'une grâce. Elle ne voulait absolument pas faire partie de l'espèce dominante et elle ne voulait pas être vénérée. Elle a préféré quitter le monde terrestre et se réfugier dans l'antre de Lucifer. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Lucifer l'a modifiée pour qu'elle ne soit plus humaine. Il lui a donné des pouvoirs, un statut, des ailes. Il a créé le premier démon à partir d'elle. Ensuite, eh bien. Tu sais ce que les enfers font à une âme. Toute la bonté qu'elle avait a disparu. Seule restait sa fidélité pour Lucifer.»

« Woah. Et Eve dans tout ça ? »

« Après que Lucifer ait envoyé le Serpent et qu'ils aient été chassés, Eve est entrée dans une rage terrible. Elle était aussi brillante que Lilith et aussi indépendante qu'elle et maintenant qu'elle avait croqué le fruit de l'Arbre de la Connaissance, elle avait un savoir, une conscience du monde qui la rendait... furieuse. Comme a dit le philosophe, elle savait qu'elle ne savait rien. Elle voulait parcourir la Terre avec Adam, découvrir la Création. Elle voulait avancer. Puisque Dieu l'avait rejetée, elle le rejetait aussi et elle n'a plus jamais prié. Même quand elle a accouché de ses premiers enfants dans une douleur atroce, même quand elle souffrait, tombait malade, que ses enfants étaient blessés ou que le sort s'acharnait contre elle, elle n'a jamais plié. Elle était aussi têtue que Lilith. »

« Et avec Adam ? Ça a du être un coup dur pour leur couple, toute la Chute et tout ça. »

« Oh ils ne s'adressaient presque plus la parole. Ils sont restés ensemble quelques années, probablement par peur de la solitude, mais dès qu'Eve a réalisé que les autres humains, même s'ils n'avaient pas d'âme, étaient quand même intéressants, elle a vite quitté Adam. »

« C'est quoi la différence entre un humain avec une âme et un humain sans âme ? »

« C'est très exactement la différence entre toi et moi, maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, » demanda brusquement Dean, les mâchoires serrées.

« Je n'ai plus de grâce, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai récupéré une âme. Jimmy est mort depuis longtemps, j'ai seulement été ramené dans son corps. Enfin, j'imagine que c'est le mien, puisque les souvenirs dans ce cerveau, l'esprit qui y est lié et les sentiments qu'il éprouve sont les miens. La seule différence c'est que quand je mourrai, je n'irais pas au Paradis. Ou même en Enfer ou au Purgatoire. Je vais... comme n'importe quelle autre créature, poussière je redeviendrai poussière. »

Songer à cette éventualité rendit Dean nauséeux. Il doutait lui même aller au Paradis mais il estimait que Castiel avait plus que mérité ce repos là.

« Dommage, » murmura celui-ci. « J'aurais aimé revoir Adam. Le Paradis a été ouvert pour lui tu sais ? Comme il a été la première âme à mourir. A vrai dire, il est mort relativement jeune. Il aurait pu vivre nettement plus longtemps mais je crois qu'il n'en avait pas envie. »

« Ah non ? »

« Mh. Il vivait mal la solitude et ses disputes incessantes avec Eve. Elle lui en voulait trop pour tenter d'apaiser les choses entre eux. »

« Vraiment ? » l'encouraga-t-il, essayant d'écarter la pensée dérangeante qu'il ne verrait jamais Castiel revivre ses plus beaux souvenirs.

« Mhmh. Il refusait constamment de l'accompagner dans sa soif de découverte. Il préférait rester penché sur son manuscrit à essayer de se rappeler l'Eden. Elle a finit par en avoir assez, a pris ses enfants avec elle et est partie faire ses recherches. Raphaël en tant que  _Celui qui Soigne_ l'a prie sous son patronnage et elle est devenue la première guérisseuse au monde. »

« Donc... t'es en train de me dire qu'Adam était tellement chiant qu'il s'est fait larguer par deux nanas créées spécialement pour lui ? »

« C'est... une manière de présenter les choses, » acquiesça Castiel avec un sourire en coin. « Il n'était pas une créature très divertissante. Intelligente, oui. Aimante. Dévouée. Pieuse. Vertueuse. Mais définitivement pas divertissante. »

« Chiant donc. »

« Je suis mal placé pour juger, » objecta Castiel d'un ton réticent. « Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de divertissant non plus, avant de te rencontrer. Je ne le suis toujours pas. »

Dean balaya la réponse d'un geste de la main.

« Tu es tout sauf chiant, Cas. Et tu sais être divertissant quand tu en as envie. »

« J'ai appris à l'être, parce que tu m'en as donné la chance. Peut-être qu'Adam l'aurait été si on lui avait donné la sienne. »

**oOo**

Au bunker, Dean avait signalé à Castiel qu'il pouvait s'installer où il voulait, de ce ton impersonnel et froid qu'il avait quand il décidait d'écarter tout sentiment et de se concentrer sur sa mission. Castiel avait froncé les sourcils mais n'avait rien dit.

Ce n'est que le soir que Dean comprit pourquoi. Ils avaient convenu de se coucher tôt, après une discussion peu fructueuse sur les moyens qu'ils avaient de retrouver Ezeckiel. Autant prendre des forces. Ils s'étaient levés en même temps, avaient monté les escaliers l'un derrière l'autre, et à la grande surprise de Dean, étaient entrés dans la même chambre.

« A quoi t'attendais-tu ? » se moqua Castiel en haussant un sourcil.

« Je sais pas. Je me disais que c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, » broncha-t-il en enfonçant les mains dans les poches.

« Voyez-vous ça. »

« Ouais. Je veux pas qu'on se... déconcentre. On va avoir tout un tas d'anges irrités sur le dos, sans parler des démons et Ezeckiel va être compliqué à trouver alors ce serait peut-être mieux si- »

« Non, » commanda fermement Castiel.

« Qu- »

Cas l'attrapa par le col et le poussa contre le mur, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

« Je sais ce que tu fais, Dean, » gronda-t-il à voix basse dans son oreille. « Tu m'écartes, par peur de me voir partir, me protéger ou je ne sais quelle bêtise du genre. C'est non. Je ne te laisserai pas faire semblant qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. »

« C'est dangereux, » haleta-t-il, luttant contre lui-même.

« Je suis un soldat. Ce n'est pas la première, ni la dernière fois que je suis dans une situation dangereuse. Quiconque connaît ton nom ou le mien sait que nous sommes liés. Le fait qu'on couche ensemble n'y changera strictement rien. A vrai dire, tu es la seule personne sur cette planète à en avoir encore quelque chose à cirer, » grogna-t-il en le plaquant un peu plus durement.

« Mais- »

« Non, » répèta-t-il en s'adoucissant un peu devant la crainte de Dean. « C'est toi  _et_ moi, maintenant. Ne nous impose pas une solitude handicapante que ni toi ni moi nous ne voulons, au nom de principes qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Fais moi confiance.»

Castiel était un ange, un soldat, se rappela encore une fois Dean. Il savait bien mieux que lui ce qui maintenait des guerriers unis et forts.

« Okay, » souffla-t-il, rendant les armes. « Okay. »

* * *

 

[De la Poésie pour Poisson](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8859180/1/De-la-po%C3%A9sie-pour-poissons), [Saturne](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/641223/Saturne)


	4. De celle pour qui la Peur est une vieille rivière asséchée

Ça commença avec une femme qui apparut au croisement de deux chemins, là où fleurissent les achillées jaunes. Elle se pencha pour cueillir quelques fleurs et les glissa dans sa couronne de cheveux tressés. Ensuite elle lissa sa jupe du plat de la main, choisit une route et commença à marcher, sûre de sa destination.

**o**

Ça commença un peu après avec une femme qui apparut au milieu d'une forêt, là où la lumière était blanche et dure, et où le ciel était sans soleil. L'air y était humide et très pur, alourdi par un parfum de terre et de végétation décomposée. Il n'y avait que le murmure d'une rivière pour faire oublier le silence pesant des mondes sans vie. Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis le milieu de sa poitrine sans trace de la lame qui l'avait transpercé. Elle fronça les sourcils et commença à remonter le cours d'eau, cherchant la sortie.

**o**

Ça commença encore plus tard avec une femme qui apparut au milieu d'un salon, dans une boue de sang et de cendres, entre les corps des gens qu'elle aimait. Ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes étaient faibles et de grosses larmes striaient ses joues. Elle s'accroupit près des visages figés, ferma leurs yeux et s'accorda un temps pour pleurer les siens. Elle finit par ouvrir en grand la porte d'entrée de la maison, puis recula et se fondit dans l'ombre pour attendre.

**oOo**

On avait, a tort, taxé le Purgatoire de monde-poubelle où on se débarrassait des monstres. Les rares créatures qui y étaient allées et en étaient revenues y avaient vu un lieu où ils tournaient en rond et se chassaient entre eux sans but. Par conséquent, on pensait que le Purgatoire n'était pas du tout ce qu'on décrivait dans les livres et qu'il n'avait rien d'un lieu expiatoire où vos actions finissaient par vous mener soit en Enfer, soit au Paradis.

De l'avis de Meg, on était très con.

Évidemment, le Purgatoire était exactement ce que les livres disaient qu'il était.

Bon, pas tout à fait. Dans les livres, le Purgatoire était une flamme purificatrice à travers laquelle l'âme passait avant d'être rafraîchie et envoyée au ciel. Dans la réalité le Purgatoire était un lieu sans directions, sans règles définies, où il fallait survivre. Il fallait s'y créer ses propres lois, et s'y tenir coûte que coûte si on voulait changer de crèmerie. Les monstres ne cherchaient pas l'absolution. Ils ne se mettaient pas de règles, pas de limites et ils vivaient au jour le jour. Forcément, cet endroit n'avait rien de purificateur pour eux.

Meg n'était pas très au fait des aléas bureaucratiques des Enfers et du Paradis, mais elle était quasiment certaine que les démons ne déboulaient pas au Purgatoire après leur mort. Selon les rumeurs qui couraient en Enfer, au mieux ils disparaissaient, au pire, ils repartaient se faire torturer pour de bon.

Et  _ça_ , estima-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, ça ne pouvait être que le Purgatoire.

Donc, elle était au Purgatoire. Elle était un démon mort et elle était dans le Purgatoire, ergo, un truc avait merdé dans la hiérarchie divine. La question était de savoir à quel point c'était grave. Si elle avait été modeste, elle se serait dit qu'elle était une petite démone sans importance et que par conséquent, on se tamponnait pas mal qu'elle arrive en Enfer ou au Purgatoire parce que de toute façon elle allait y rester pour toujours.

Mais Meg n'était pas un démon très modeste et mieux encore, elle n'était pas stupide.

Un démon qui protège des humains n'était pas sans importance. Un démon qui protège des chasseurs encore moins. Un démon qui prend part à la lutte contre l'Enfer et le Paradis au côté des mortels et un démon qui tombe amoureux d'un ange rebelle, c'était même très important. Parce que si ce démon là arrivait au Purgatoire, alors ça voulait dire qu'il avait quelque chose à expier, donc une chance de se racheter et de quitter cet endroit. Et un démon à qui on donne une chance de se racheter, ça c'est fondamental. Parce que par définition, un démon c'est une âme damnée pour l'éternité.

Mais après tout, les Winchester étaient des professionnels dans l'art de contrarier les prophéties et briser les règles, ça n'était pas si étonnant qu'à force de traîner dans leurs -longues, très longues- jambes, elle se retrouve dans cette situation.

La question maintenant était de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Il était évidemment hors de question de rester ici. Pour avoir discuté avec les Winchester et surtout pour avoir survécu autant d'années qu'elle, elle savait qu'où que vous soyez et qui que vous soyez, il y avait toujours un moyen de sortir. C'était un genre de sécurité cosmique à grande échelle, où tout le monde parlait de sentence éternelle, tout en se débrouillant pour avoir un cinquième as dans sa manche. C'était logique d'ailleurs, cet univers était basé sur le changement. Si les prisons étaient vraiment impénétrables et si les mondes étaient vraiment imperméables, alors tout finirait par tomber dans l'immobilité et mourir.

« Dieu est miséricorde », comme ils disent. Par nature, il y avait toujours une chance de se racheter. Toujours une chance de changer.

S'il y avait une sortie pour les hommes, il y en avait une pour les monstres. CQFD.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où aller, aussi décida-t-elle de se rendre à la source de la rivière. Elle avait dans l'idée qu'un univers créé pour expier ses fautes devait avoir une construction symbolique. Remonter jusqu'à la source du cours d'eau était une idée aussi valable que les autres et ressemblait suffisamment à un parcours spirituel pour qu'elle y trouve quelque chose d'intéressant à la fin.

Entre nous, Meg était un démon particulièrement intelligent.

Elle savait qu'elle devait avoir une odeur bien différente des créatures d'ici. Une odeur de souffrance, de chair calcinée et de perdition. Les démons puaient, ça n'était pas une nouveauté. Ils étaient des prédateurs censés vous rendre malade de terreur, des créatures de cauchemars qui ébranlaient jusqu'aux fondements de votre âme. Meg était là pour foutre les chocottes, pas pour séduire.

Les monstres sentaient la sauvagerie et la violence, mais il n'y avait rien de mystique dans leur odeur, rien que de l'animalité à un niveau un peu plus élevé que celui des bêtes. Les humains n'avaient quasiment aucune sensibilité au surnaturel, raison pour laquelle il était si facile de les perdre, mais les monstres, eux, savaient reconnaître quelque chose de plus dangereux qu'eux à la seconde près.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'attaqueraient pas. Juste qu'ils attendraient d'être plus nombreux.

Elle fit un rapide check up de son état. Clairement, elle avait perdu beaucoup de ses pouvoirs. Elle ne pouvait plus se téléporter, sa magie était réduite au niveau le plus bas. Elle était bien plus faible que ce à quoi elle était habituée, même si elle pouvait encore prendre n'importe quel humain au corps à corps et gagner. Au moins, elle ne ressentait ni froid ni faim. Elle pouvait encore voir dans le noir et savait déjà qu'elle guérirait de beaucoup de chose, mais c'était à peut près tout.

Première étape, prendre de la hauteur. La nuit commençait à tomber, ça ne servait a rien de se déplacer dans un milieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas maintenant. Mieux valait se mettre à l'abri et prendre le temps de réfléchir. Heureusement que son vaisseau était souple et agile, c'était bien plus facile pour grimper aux arbres. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas grande. Elle retira sa veste en cuir et l'enroula autour d'une grosse pierre avant de s'attacher les manches autour de la taille. Sait-on jamais. Une fois suffisamment haut dans les feuillages pour voir sans être vue, elle s'installa confortablement, la pierre sur les genoux, et attendit.

Ça n'y manqua pas. Une meute de loup-garous s'approcha de l'arbre en reniflant. Ils levèrent la tête vers elle en grognant. Elle n'était pas sûre s'ils l'avaient vraiment aperçue, mais ils devaient se douter qu'elle était toujours là. Au moins ceux-ci n'étaient pas assez stupides pour essayer de l'attraper. Elle perçu brièvement le scintillement de leurs yeux dans le noir et les observa tourner les talons et disparaître. La chair de démon, surtout quand ils portaient leur victime depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle, n'avait pas grand intérêt.

La suivante, une goule, fut beaucoup moins maligne. Meg soupira, un sourcil levé pendant qu'elle entamait sa progression sur le tronc de l'arbre. Elle roula des yeux, attendit d'avoir un bon angle de tire, puis brandit la pierre et la jeta de toutes ses forces (et même avec des pouvoirs réduits, ça faisait fort) sur sa tête.

La goule s'écrasa sans grâce au sol avec un bruit mat. Meg attendit un moment pour être certaine qu'elle n'avait pas de copine qui attendait dans les ombres, puis descendit de l'arbre. Le canif dans sa poche ne valait pas grand chose mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Le manteau en revanche... Couverte de l'odeur d'une goule, elle passerait plus facilement incognito. Ça ne trompait pas longtemps, mais même si on ne la sous-estimait que quelques secondes, c'était toujours un avantage quand la population locale était versée dans le démembrement.

Meg remonta dans l'arbre et attendit le lever du jour.

**o**

Elle essaya de suivre la rivière autant que possible, tout en restant à quelques mètres du bord de l'eau, entre les arbres. Les créatures du Purgatoire avaient forcément besoin de boire à un moment ou à un autre et il était bien trop facile de tomber sur un tueur sanguinaire par accident dans le coin.

L'avantage de sentir comme une goule, c'était que personne n'était surpris de croiser un charognard là où traînaient les prédateurs. Et personne n'avait envie de la bouffer parce qu'une goule, ça pue. Meg pouvait passer à peut près partout sans qu'on s'intéresse de trop près à elle. Et si d'aventure, une autre créature se montrait un peu trop curieuse à son égard eh bien... On ne survivait pas aussi longtemps qu'elle sans apprendre quelques trucs.

Alors pour être tout à fait honnête, elle ne sétait pas attendue à ça.

Elle avait déjà repéré le petit sifflement agaçant une première fois, mais de loin. Elle avait aperçu une grande silhouette massive éliminer méthodiquement tous ses assaillants, mais elle ne s'était pas attardée. Elle n'était pas là pour chercher la bagarre, elle cherchait la sortie de secours. Elle avait rangé l'événement dans un coin de son esprit, fait un détour et pensé à autre chose.

La seconde fois, l'autre était plus près d'elle mais encore une fois sérieusement occupé à découper du vampire en rondelles. Meg s'était tapie derrière un arbre et l'avait scruté attentivement. Il était bien mieux entraîné que n'importe quelle autre créature ici. Il tuait avec des mouvements économes, efficaces et ordonnés, avec la souplesse et l'élégance de quelqu'un qui faisait ça depuis très longtemps. Les gestes étaient automatiques et précis, et ce type était dangereux parce que pour lui le meurtre était moins une question de survie qu'une question d'habitude.

Quand elle entendit la petite chanson obsédante pour la troisième fois une dizaine de mètres derrière elle, elle sentit une frisson faire se dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque. Il était rare qu'elle se sente dans le rôle de la proie mais il fallait reconnaître que celui-ci savait ménager ses effets dramatiques. Il la suivit pendant quelques jours sans essayer de l'attraper. Quand le soir elle s'éclipsait en haut d'un arbre, il attendait au pied d'un autre un peu plus loin. Jamais ouvertement visible, mais jamais invisible non plus. Elle savait qu'il était là, il savait qu'elle savait et ainsi de suite jusqu'au mal de crâne.

Ça n'était pas totalement désagréable et Meg n'était pas spécialement effrayée. Taxez-la de prétentieuse si vous voulez, mais elle était aussi puissante -sinon plus- que n'importe qui ici, nettement plus maligne, et elle savait reconnaître un test quand elle en voyait un. Si l'autre essayait juste de la chasser, il serait passé à l'attaque bien avant. Mais il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement belliqueux et il se contentait d'observer son comportement de la même manière qu'elle avait surveillé le sien.

C'était un peu comme deux prédateurs qui s'entre-apercevaient par dessus les herbes hautes. Dans le Purgatoire, les monstres couraient dans tous les sens en abattant quiconque se mettait sur leur chemin. Ou quiconque pouvait faire un sandwich décent. Ils étaient les deux seuls à savoir précisément ce qu'ils faisaient et pourquoi ils le faisaient. Tout ça n'était une phase d'observation pour déterminer si l'autre devait être éliminé ou ignoré.

Il attendit deux jours de plus. Jusqu'à ce que Meg, qui continuait toujours son chemin, commence à grimper à une arbre.

« A ta place, j'éviterais. »

Il avait une voix un peu rauque, grave, abîmée et un accent à couper au couteau.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Y'a des trucs pas joli qui squattent les arbres de cette région. »

« Quel genre de trucs pas joli ? »

« Un genre de zombie créé par les Leviathans. Sur Terre, ça glandouille dans les arbres et ça becte les campeurs pendant la nuit. Ici, ça glandouille dans les arbres et ça becte ce qui n'est pas assez attentif. »

« … Okay. Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que  _tu_  ne vas pas essayer de me becter ? »

« J'suis plus gibier frais, » répondit-il en laissant apparaître les crocs de son sourire. « Toi, tu pues le pourri. »

« Trop aimable. Enfin," soupira-t-elle tranquillement "c'est pas parce que tu vas pas me bouffer que tu vas pas me tuer. »

« Depuis le temps que j'te suis, j'devrais au moins le bénéfice du doute, nan ? »

« C'est vrai que de me faire pister pendant plusieurs jours me donne totalement envie de te faire confiance. »

« Tu sais très bien que si j'avais voulu t'abattre, j'aurais attaqué depuis longtemps. De toute façon je suis pas assez fêlé pour me faire un démon. »

Meg dodelina de la tête avant de lui adresser un sourire en coin.

« Sage idée. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux, sweetie ? »

« Savoir à qui j'ai affaire. Et si ça vaudrait le coup de faire chemin ensemble. »

« Voyez-vous ça. Et pourquoi voudrais-je faire chemin avec toi ? »

« Parce que depuis que tu es arrivée ici, tu marches comme si tu cherchais quelque chose. Comme si tu cherchais la sortie. »

« Et ? »

« Et moi, je suis déjà sortis d'ici une fois. Je veux recommencer. »

Elle prit un moment pour l'étudier de la tête aux pieds et mûrir sa réponse.

« Ton nom ? »

« Benny. Le tien ? »

« Meg. Dis moi, t'as quelque chose d'urgent à faire là ? »

« Non. »

« Bien. Aide moi à ramasser du bois. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Un feu, évidemment. »

**o**

« C'est stupide, » grogna Benny, un petit fagot de branches tassé sous le bras. « On ne craint pas le froid, ni l'obscurité et on ne mange pas. Et les flammes vont juste attirer les autres. »

Meg ne répondit pas mais continua à délimiter soigneusement les contours du foyer avec des pierres. Il n'était qu'un jeune vampire après tout, il ne pouvait pas savoir pourquoi le feu était essentiel. Elle attendit que les fagots soient entassés proprement et que les flammes prennent pendant que Benny guettait les alentours.

La nuit était tombée quand les flammes furent suffisamment hautes à son goût. La forêt était sombre autour d'eux et les bruissements étaient lointains et étouffés.

« Allez viens, » appela-t-elle.

L'immense carcasse de Benny entra prudemment dans le périmètre lumineux et s'assit de l'autre côté du feu, décontenancé par le comportement de la démone. Elle fit glisser l'épais manteau puant de goule de ses épaules pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait enfilé, et inspira. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas construit un feu. Elle s'autorisa un demi sourire un peu apaisé et prit le temps de s'habituer à la chaleur et à la lumière des flammes. Elle avait eu un doute pour être honnête. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'on pouvait allumer un feu au Purgatoire, pas un comme celui-ci. Mais visiblement, cela faisait partie des Règles, celles qu'on avait à établir soit même pour survivre ici.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important ? » demanda lentement Benny, méfiant.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se laissa glisser sur le flanc, appuyée sur un coude. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de se fier aux apparences, mais ça l'amusait toujours, ces grands costaux violents et dangereux qui, mis à côté d'elle et de son expérience, n'étaient juste que des grands bébés. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à prendre Les Winchester au sérieux à cause de ça. Oh oui ils étaient très efficaces avec une machette ou un flingue, mais ils étaient surtout un gros tas d'angoisses et de traumatismes enroulés autour d'enfants abandonnés. Benny ne valait pas mieux, et c'était presque drôle.

Peut être que c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle aimait Cas. Parce que même avec un pète au casque, il était immense et éternel et qu'elle se sentait un peu plus jeune avec lui. Pas jeune dans le sens coquet du terme, plutôt jeune dans le sens frais et léger. Confortablement jeune. "Familialement" jeune. Comme quelqu'un sur qui on veille et pas quelqu'un qui veille sur vous.

Pas quelle soit vraiment du genre à veiller de toute façon, mais si les démons avaient une particularité, c'était bien le sentiment de solitude profonde à la place du coeur. Castiel, dans son infini vieillesse, lui rappelait ce que c'était que d'être l'enfant dans la pièce, surveillé et protégé. C'était rafraîchissant.

« Tu as quel âge ? »

« Je sais pas. 80 ans, quelque chose comme ça, » répondit-il lentement en haussant les épaules. « Et toi ? »

Elle le fixa avec une ombre de sourire.

« J'étais sumérienne. »

Comme attendu, il lui adressa un regard vide, preuve qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça voulait dire.

« Je suis née vers 3600 avant Jésus Christ. Mieux ? » soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Il y eu un autre moment de blanc pendant lequel il l'a dévisagea.

« Et ce n'est que  _maintenant_  que tu arrives ici ? »

Meg éclata de rire.

« Suffit de savoir jouer les bonnes cartes. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça change pour le feu ? » insista Benny qui n'était pas du genre à perdre le nord.

« A Sumer on disait qu'un bon pacte ne pouvait s'écrire qu'au dessus des flammes d'un foyer. Je connais les magies qui se tissent dans les braises et si tu t'imagines que je vais passer un pacte sans magie tu te mets un doigts dans l'oeil. »

« Donc on va faire un pacte ? »

« Seulement si ça en vaut la peine. »

« Mouais. Ça va quand même attirer les prédateurs. »

Meg leva un sourcil et le fixa avec un regard dubitatif.

« Comme si les pires prédateurs de cette forêt n'étaient pas déjà là. »

Benny ronchonna mais posa enfin sa hache à côté de lui, avant d'appuyer les coudes sur ses genoux.

« J'en ai croisé des gens bizarres, mais toi tu fais parti du top 5. D'un autre côté, tu es le premier démon à qui je parle. »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, j'évite de traiter avec des créatures de ton genre, en général. Je préfère les trucs qui ont une âme à marchander. »

« Uh. Okay. Et maintenant qu'on à ton feu, qu'est-ce que fais ? »

« Tu veux sortir d'ici, mh ? »

« Oui. La dernière fois, j'ai réussi parce que je me suis associé à un humain qui était arrivé ici par accident. Je croyais que c'était le seul moyen de quitter cet endroit, mais tu as l'air convaincue que tu peux partir et tu n'es plus humaine depuis très longtemps. Donc il y a une autre solution. »

« Mh... » fit-elle pensivement. « Donc c'est toi le nouveau petit copain de Dean Winchester. J'ai entendu parler de toi.»

Elle le vit se tendre et serrer les dents.

« Ne te mets pas dans cet état. Tu es chanceux, je dois être le seul démon pour qui le nom de Winchester ne signifie pas une mort imminente. Pour moi ou pour leurs alliés. Sam m'a parlé de toi, Benny-qui-s'est-sacrifié-pour-qu'il-puisse-sortir-du-Purgatoire. Mais il lui avait semblé que tu voulais rester ici. Que la Terre, ça n'était pas pour toi. Est-ce qu'il s'est trompé ? »

« Non. Mais les choses ont changé. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Des rumeurs. Dean commencerait à..."

Ils haussa les épaules, agita vaguement les doigts et la tête dans un geste qui voulait tout dire en fuyant son regard.

"... onduler de la toiture. »

« Ça, ça fait longtemps. »

« Pire. Les nouveaux ici, y disent qu'il a viré sérial killer. Qu'il en a plus grand chose a cirer que tu sois un monstre ou un humain et encore moins que tu sois innocent ou pas. »

« Et tu veux sortir parce que... ? »

« Parce que je veux le voir de mes propres yeux. »

« Et le sauver ? »

« Si je peux. »

« Si tu peux. »

Ah, ces Winchester. Avec ce drôle de pouvoir d'être aimé jusqu'à la dévotion.

« Et toi ? » demanda Benny en oubliant de regarder vers l'obscurité.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je veux sortir ? »

« Nah. T'es un démon et rien que pour ça, je suis sûr que t'as tout un tas de raisons de partir. Ordres, mission ou juste parce que t'as autre chose a foutre. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Comment t'es arrivée là, pourquoi, ce qu'tu sais de c't'endroit et c'que tu comptes faire. »

« Et tu penses que ce je vais te dire tout ça parce que … ? »

« Parce que moi aussi, j'ai entendu parler de toi. »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Mh. Dean et Castiel. Dean m'a raconté que tu es restée avec Cas quand il a perdu la tête. »

« Et qu'est-ce que Clarence à dit ? »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et ça réveilla quelque chose d'étrangement pénible et familier en elle.

« Il a presque rien dit. »

« Mais un peu quand même. »

« Il a dit que tu as veillé sur lui. Et que tu l'as protégé. Et j'ai toujours du mal à y croire. »

« J'avais besoin d'alliés. J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour en avoir. »

« Et maintenant, est-ce que tu as besoin d'alliés ? »

A court terme, non. Elle n'avait pas besoin de Benny pour quitter cet endroit. Elle connaissait déjà la sortie dont il parlait et elle était effectivement réservée aux êtres humains avec une âme. Elle pouvait se défendre toute seule contre n'importe quel créature du Purgatoire, même avec des pouvoirs réduits.

Mais à long terme... quand elle sera dehors, il faudra qu'elle retrouve les Wincherster. Et même si ça, ce n'était pas compliqué, il faudra aussi les convaincre qu'elle n'est pas une ennemie, et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment le faire. Si elle ramenait à Dean son amoureux, peut-être qu'elle avait une chance.

« Un seul devrait suffire. »

Ils s'observèrent par dessus les flammes, longtemps.

Il avait faim d'amis. Elle pouvait le lire dans toute sa posture, dans toute sa façon de la regarder. Il désespérait d'un compagnon d'arme et de voyage. Il s'était tellement bien habitué à la solitude pendant toutes ces années et il avait fallu quelques mois d'un Winchester pour qu'il ne supporte plus d'être ici sans lui.

Ce devait être ça, la malédiction des deux crétins.

Malgré toutes les embrouilles qui leur tombaient dessus, il arrivait toujours un moment où quelqu'un se mettait à les aimer et où ils l'aimaient aussi. Et leur pauvre victime s'accrochait, en rêvant de plus, de faire partit de la fratrie d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ça marchait, un temps, parce que Dean et Sam essayaient vraiment d'être un peu moins co-dépendants des fois. Et puis systématiquement, il se passait quelque chose qui faisait vibrer cette dévotion nauséeuse qu'il y avait entre eux et c'était un revival de Thelma et Louise à chaque fois. Plein gaz du haut de la falaise en se tenant la main, sauf qu'en général, ils survivaient tous les deux et vous, vous n'aviez plus qu'a vous crasher en bas.

Benny était de ceux qui avaient goûté à la dévotion de Dean. Il avait quitté une fois le Purgatoire avec lui et leurs chemins s'étaient séparés trop vite et trop fort. Benny était en manque et c'était pour ça qu'il avait accepté d'aller chercher Sam. En restant, il avait espéré que le Purgatoire lui viderait la tête de ce compagnonnage.

Ça n'avait pas marché, évidemment. Et si maintenant il prenait le risque de faire un pacte avec un démon, c'était seulement parce que le Purgatoire, sans Dean et sans sa quête, n'avait plus rien de pur. Benny était juste accro.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On attend le lever du jour, et on remonte la rivière. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Parce que le Purgatoire est une épreuve. Un chemin spirituel et physique qu'on s'impose soit même. Remonter la rivière, comme on remonte ses souvenirs en analysant où sont nos erreurs, quelles sont nos faiblesses et ce que nous devons en faire. Pour sortir du Purgatoire, il faut s'imposer nos propre règles, nos propres lois et ne pas les briser jusqu'à ce qu'on ai atteint la source. Et la source, je suppose qu'elle nous apparaîtra quand nous aurons tellement bien appris nos propres règles, qu'il nous sera naturel de les suivre. »

Il hocha la tête et ne lui demanda pas quelles règles elle s'était imposées. D'une part parce que cela ne regardait qu'elle, d'autre part parce qu'il savait déjà qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. C'était le genre de sujet qu'on abordait au cours du voyage, pas avant de commencer.

Il se contenta de s'installer confortablement contre un arbre, les yeux tournés vers la nuit et d'ajouter :

« Je prends le premier tour de garde. Je te réveille dans trois heures. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je préfère l'annoncer de suite : je sais que je parle beaucoup d'amour et d'amoureux en parlant des relations de Meg et Castiel ou de Benny et Dean. C'est totalement vrai mais je ne parle pas nécessairement d'amour au sens traditionel du terme. Meg tout particulièrement, sait déjà qu'il y a des tas de façon d'aimer. Donc non, il n'y aura pas de drama ou Castiel et Dean devront choisir entre l'ancien ou le nouvel amoureux ou je ne sais quoi du genre. C'pas mon trip.


	5. D'être conçu pour aimer

Très franchement Castiel n'avait même pas envisagé que  _ça_  pouvait arriver. Le désir, d'accord. Il n'était pas assez lâche pour ne pas reconnaître qu'il aimait Dean depuis longtemps et ça avait forcément mené à du désir surtout quand il avait découvert pour de bon ce que signifiait coucher avec quelqu'un.

Mais  _la frustration ?_

Nope, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Bon, ok, dis moi ce qui se passe, » craqua Dean, exaspéré, dans la voiture.

Ils étaient en route depuis plusieurs heures vers Amarillo pour une petite affaire, vraisemblablement un fantôme. Faute de savoir où trouver Ezeckiel, Castiel et Dean s'étaient résolus à acheter tous les journaux qu'ils pouvaient et écumer internet à la recherche d'une piste. Evidemment, Ezeckiel n'était pas le genre à se faire remarquer, aussi restèrent-ils bredouilles pendant plusieurs jours. Dean était tellement sur les nerfs qu'ils s'étaient résolus à s'occuper de quelques affaires en passant. Peut-être qu'à force de poker dans tous les trucs pas nets qu'ils croisaient, ils allaient finir par déloger une véritable information. C'était frustrant, mais ça avait toujours payé, d'après l'expérience de Dean.

Qu'ils s'abstiennent l'un comme l'autre de remarquer que ça pouvait aussi durer plusieurs années, c'était autre chose.

« Tu fais la gueule et tu me regardes de travers depuis qu'on est partis, » reprit Dean. « J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »

« Qu- non ! » répondit immédiatement Castiel en détournant les yeux du paysage.

« Alors quoi ? »

Castiel tordit la bouche et fronça le nez, marmonnant.

« Plus fort, j'ai rien compris, » ordonna Dean sans quitter la route des yeux.

« C'est rien. Je mets du temps à m'habituer à mon... humanité, c'est tout. »

« Menteur. Tu es extrêmement à l'aise avec ton humanité et avec le fait que tu ne sais pas, ou n'est pas habitué à certaines choses. Un peu trop même, des fois c'est flippant. Dis moi la vérité. »

« … mdffgsexe, » ronchonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

Il lui lança plusieurs regards en coin, stupéfait, et Castiel se sentit rougir.

« … hein ? »

« J'ai envie de sexe. »

« Oh. »

Inexplicablement, ce « oh » fit germer une soudaine irritation chez Castiel.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés au bunker, voilà plusieurs semaines, ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose alors qu'ils partageaient non seulement la même chambre, mais aussi le même  _lit_. Les premières nuits avaient été bizarres, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de dormir ensemble et Dean n'avait fait aucun geste pour engager un autre genre d'activité. Ils étaient restés silencieux dans le noir, Dean sur le dos à regarder le plafond et Castiel sur le flanc. Au début il se tournait vers lui mais c'était vite devenu embarrassant et il choisissait plutôt de lui tourner le dos.

Au bout de quelques jours, ils s'étaient détendus, un peu. A force de discuter recherches et stratégies la journée, ils avaient fini par en discuter à voix basse le soir, avant de s'endormir. Castiel avait découvert qu'il lui était bien plus facile de dormir s'il touchait Dean avant. Ne serait-ce qu'effleurer son épaule ou sa hanche en se retournant rendait sa présence plus... tangible. Et lui donnait moins l'impression d'être un intrus entre ses draps.

Ça ne rendait pas l'humeur de Dean plus légère cependant. Sa culpabilité et sa peine étaient presque palpables et il semblait abuser de chacun de ses propres travers comme d'une punition. Il restait concentré sur ses recherches tous les jours, le visage fermé et l'oeil sombre, oscillant entre whisky et bière, jamais vraiment bourré mais jamais vraiment sobre non plus. Il buvait -pas assez pour oublier mais suffisamment pour entretenir sa nausée et son mal de crâne. Il mangeait -peu et mal, comme si ses carences en vitamines et ses indigestions allaient changer quelque chose. Il se levait tôt pour plonger dans des livres et des journaux, se couchait tard, pour mieux traîner dans la salle de recherche, les yeux vides et le verre plein. Il parlait peu, grognait souvent et de temps en temps, quand il avait été un peu trop rude ou trop sec, il lançait un regard plein de tristesse et de remords à Castiel, conscient qu'il était injuste avec lui.

Ceci dit, Castiel n'était pas meilleur. Il était vite agacé par ses frasques, sec, un brin hautain parfois, autoritaire et n'hésitait pas une seconde à l'envoyer paître. Il n'était en rien sa victime, et cela avait l'effet pervers d'apaiser les remords de Dean et de ne pas l'encourager à s'améliorer. Parce qu'après tout, Castiel était capable de se défendre s'il devenait trop chiant.

Mais parfois, le matin, quand ils se réveillaient et qu'ils étaient encore engourdis de sommeil, quand la lumière était belle et tombait tiède des fenêtres, parfois, tout redevenait paisible. La couverture était lourde et confortable sur eux, Castiel était serré contre Dean, sur le ventre, et Dean était couché sur le flanc, un bras en travers des reins ou de ses épaules et respirait contre sa peau. Ces matins là ils restaient immobiles longtemps, les doigts de Dean pianotant doucement sur la nuque de Cas. Ils restaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, silencieux et parfois Dean glissait dans le lit, embrassait sa hanche et la peau fine de son aine, puis sous son nombril et posait la joue sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse pour le sucer très lentement. Ces matins là, Castiel s'asseyait sur ses hanches et massait longtemps son dos et l'arrière de ses cuisses avant de glisser une main sous lui et de le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne.

Ces matins là, Castiel aimait être humain.

Mais s'il essayait d'étendre ces rares moments de paix à d'autres temps des la journée, il se sentait gauche et insistant. Dean ne le repoussait pas, mais il n'avait pas l'air de le rechercher plus que ça non plus, et ça n'était qu'une nouvelle façon, plus cruelle encore, de mesurer la différence qu'il y avait toujours eu entre les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Et Castiel était insatisfait. Insatisfait de la situation dans laquelle il était alors qu'il l'avait toujours désirée, et insatisfait par le peu de relations physiques entre eux.

C'était nouveau pour lui ces sentiments, cette frustration grandissante, et cela ouvrait une nouvelle perspective sur les réactions des humains qu'il avait observé jusque là. Mais c'était surtout très désagréable. Et dire qu'il avait cru à cette réputation d'infernal queutard que Dean s'amusait à porter. Castiel découvrait la furieuse envie de se taper la tête contre un mur, intimement convaincu que de toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être pire que le sévère cas de couilles bleues dont il souffrait.

Et en plus il se mettait à parler comme Dean.

Qui restait affreusement silencieux.

« Je suis  _frustré,_ » finit par ajouter Castiel en soupirant. « J'ai envie de sexe, tout le temps. Ça parasite mes pensées, et je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer. Fouiller dans tout ces articles a été une torture et mon sexe ne cesse de durcir à la moindre occasi- »

La voiture fit une violente embardée alors que Dean se garait sur le bas côté et sortait de la vieille Ford qu'il avait tiré en éclatant de rire. Extraordinairement vexé, Castiel rougit en enfonçant la tête dans les épaules et se mit à bouder - _bouder !-_  toujours retranché dans la voiture. Dehors, Dean riait à plein poumons, éclairé par les phares de la voitures dans le soleil couchant. Il riait sans retenue, à tel point qu'il du se pencher en avant et s'appuyer sur ses genoux.

Et, Ô affront, Castiel se surprit à regarder fixement ses fesses. Traîtres d'yeux. Il n'osa pas fixer autre chose que ses genoux quand Dean revint vers lui, ouvrant la porte passager.

« Hé. »

Il avait un grand sourire hilare encore plaqué sur le visage et de petites rides aux coins des yeux et les joues rouges d'avoir manqué d'air. Il l'obligea à lever la tête en posant une main sur sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser profondément.

Ah.

Oh.

Toujours en l'embrassant, Dean l'obligea à se tourner entièrement vers lui et s'agenouilla entre ses jambes. Il passa les bras autour de sa taille, le rapprocha de lui et Castiel senti ses mains se glisser sous le bord de son t-shirt et son sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Andouille, » dit-il affectueusement en reculant à peine la tête. « J'aurais du me douter que tu serais aussi obsédé qu'un ado. »

Castiel ronchonna. Ce n'était pas parce que Dean n'avait pas  _envie_  qu'il devait se moquer.

« Ce n'est pas-, je réalise que je ne suis pas aussi désirable que tes anciennes conq-mmmpf ! »

« Ça n'a rien à voir, » affirma-t-il après l'avoir encore embrassé. « Je ne suis pas démonstratif- »

« J'ai vu. »

« - mais si je n'avais pas envie de toi, crois moi je ne dormirais pas dans ton lit. Je ne suis pas assez bon pour me forcer. »

« Mais j'ai toujours l'impression de te déranger. Et c'est  _ton_  lit. »

« Je suis juste... préoccupé. Et  _tu_  as l'air d'être celui qui s'oblige. Comme j'allais fuir si tu me me sautais pas. »

« Oh c'est ma faute maintenant, » bougonna Castiel sans animosité.

Il était trop soulagé pour être encore en colère.

« Mh. Tu es impossible à lire, avec ta tête de soldat en mission. »

« C'est toi qui a une tête de soldat en mission. »

Seigneur, il devenait complètement stupide depuis qu'il était devenu humain.

Visiblement, ça ne rebutait pas Dean, qui caressa lentement ses flancs, faisant le tour de ses hanches pour effleurer son ventre. Castiel ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir jusqu'à ce qu'il défasse le bouton de son pantalon. D'une main, il tira sur sa braguette, de l'autre, il ouvrit la boite à gant et fouilla pour en retirer un préservatif.

« Tu n'- n'as pas à- à- » bégaya Castiel alors qu'il commençait à le branler lentement.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi excité, il aurait prit une seconde pour être embarrassé de la vitesse à laquelle son sexe durcit entre les doigts de Dean.

Lequel ne perdit pas de temps et en quelques secondes enfila la capote, ouvrit grand la bouche et le suça fermement, sans hésitation. Castiel gémit bruyamment. Il enroula les doigts sur la nuque de Dean, accompagnement le mouvement rapide et affamé de sa tête. Cas nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'après deux ou trois essais, Dean était devenu beaucoup plus à l'aise avec le procédé. Beaucoup,  _beaucoup_  plus à l'aise. Il léchait, suçait, prenait autant qu'il pouvait entre ses lèvres, jouait du poignet sur la base du sexe, manipulait délicatement les testicules, faisait courir le plat de sa langue sur toute la longueur avec une étincelle évidente de plaisir à le regarder gémir et trembler sous sa bouche. Castiel jouit vite et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le siège, les doigts crispés dans les cheveux de Dean.

Celui-ci essuya sa bouche du revers de la manche et retira le préservatif avant de refermer gentiment son pantalon.

« Ça va ? »

« Mhmh. »

« Bien. On peut repartir maintenant ? Je voudrais arriver vite à l'hôtel, qu'on puisse continuer avant d'aller se coucher. »

Castiel hocha la tête et se redressa, toujours dans le brouillard. Dean referma la porte du siège passager et retourna s'asseoir à sa place, redémarrant la voiture.

« J'ai jamais été bon en communication, » reprit-il au bout d'un moment. « Mais je suppose qu'on va devoir travailler là dessus mh ? C'est tout de même un comble qu'on se retienne de s'envoyer en l'air par  _politesse_. »

« Mhhh, » soupira Castiel, affalé contre la porte, les mains posées sur le ventre.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Dean fredonna avec la radio pour avoir une idée.

« Dean... »

« Mh ? »

« Tu pourrais conduire la voiture dans n'importe quel situation, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Et il n'y a pas beaucoup de trafic ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Y'a personne tu veux dire. Pourquoi ? »

« Je vérifiais juste quelque chose, » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le bruit effaré de Dean, et son bégaiement ensuite quand Castiel dégrafa son pantalon et lui tailla une pipe pendant qu'il conduisait valait sans aucun doute tous les cas de couilles bleues de la création.

**oOo**

L'affaire se révéla aussi barbante que prévue, mais au moins leur permis de régler deux-trois petites choses, et si Dean se sentait toujours aussi coupable et était toujours aussi frustré de ne rien trouver, au moins avait-il cessé de le faire payer à la terre entière. Pour dire les choses simplement : relâcher la pression  _sous_  la ceinture aidait à relâcher la pression  _au dessus_.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il se souvint avoir omit un détail quand il avait ramené Castiel au bunker.

« Gentlemen, » salua Crowley d'un vague mouvement de tête irrité, entravé par ses chaînes.

« C'est une blague ? » demanda Castiel.

« J'aimerais bien, » répondit Crowley en lui adressant un grand sourire cruel et sarcastique.

« J'avais oublié, » fit Dean, à deux doigts d' hausser les épaules.

Castiel cligna des yeux, fixa le démon quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

« Franchement, Dean. »

« Désolé. J'étais un peu occupé. »

« QUOI MÊME PAS UNE PETIT CÂLIN DE BIENVENUE ?! » brailla Crowley en voyant les portes du donjon se refermer sur lui. « HEY QU'EST CE QU'IL FAUT FAIRE POUR AVOIR UN VERRE DE SCOTCH ICI ?! »

**oOo**

Un ou deux jours plus tard, Dean vit Castiel froncer les sourcils en face de lui et fouiller parmi les tas de journaux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. C'est peut-être rien. »

« Dis moi, je m'ennuie de toute façon. »

« Là, » pointa-t-il en tendant la première page d'un journal national. « Une famille retrouvée morte sans raison apparente, et un seul survivant, un jeune homme. »

Sur la couverture, étaient affichés une photo de famille de trois personnes et le portrait d'un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année prit à travers une fenêtre, les joues striées de larmes. Cheveux ras, peau claire, les joues encore rondes.

« Okay. En quoi ça nous intéresse ? »

Castiel tendit un autre journal couvrant la même affaire. La photo famille était identique dans les moindres détails à ceci près que dans la seconde photo, il y avait une jeune femme, plus vieille. Longue tignasse brune emmêlée, nez aquilin, peau olivâtre. Son portrait ressemblait en tout point à celui du garçon. Même décor, même expression, même position, mêmes vêtements. Et pourtant ça n'était pas la même personne.

« D'accord. Bizarre, » admit Dean.

« Et ça, » acheva Castiel en montrant un article publié à peine quelques heures plus tôt affirmant que la survivante avait disparue et que la police était toujours en train de la rechercher.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Aucune idée. Je trouve ça juste étrange. »

« Ça pourrait être un shapeshifter, » hasarda pensivement Dean. « Ça n'est pas très loin d'ici. On peut toujours aller jeter un œil. J'en ai marre de rien faire, autant bouger. »

**oOo**

Ils s'étaient d'abord faits passer pour le FBI et étaient allés à morgue. Les trois victimes de la photo de famille étaient étendues sur les tables, Deux adultes d'un peu plus de trente ans et une petite fille. Quand le médecin légiste repoussa les draps mortuaires, Dean grogna et détourna les yeux. Tous les trois avaient la gorge tranchée net.

« Je sais, » compatit le médecin.

Déjà en temps normal, une gorge tranchée ne faisait pas rêver mais sur un enfant c'était encore plus révoltant.

« Vous pouvez nous laisser, » fit doucement Castiel.

« Ouais, c'est juste une confirmation de ce qu'on a lu dans le rapport. Ça ne nous prendra pas longtemps et... bon, » ajoute Dean en pointant la petite fille du menton. « Y'a des choses qu'on a pas forcément envie de regarder trop longtemps. »

Le type hocha la tête avec un regard reconnaissant et sortit de la pièce en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de sa blouse.

« Famille Salver, » lu Dean sur le dossier, « Alexander, ici, Anita, la mère, et Caroline la petite fille de... six ans. Pour ce qui est de la scène, pas de traces d'effraction, pas de vol ni de saccage, pas d'ennemis connus, pas de drogue, pas de compte en banque trop vide ou trop plein, pas d'assurance vie, pas grand chose d'intéressant en somme. Sauf... sauf que d'après les voisins, on entendait le mari crier souvent et violemment sur son épouse jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. »

« Ils pensent que ça pourrait être lui ? »

« Non, d'après les recherches, la personne qui a tué la mère était beaucoup plus petite qu'Alexander. »

« Et pour la quatrième personne ? »

Il tourna les pages pendant que Castiel examinait le corps d'Alexander.

« Personne ne l'avait jamais vu ni n'avait entendu parler d'elle. Donc personne n'est capable de dire qui c'est, ni de le ou la décrire.»

« Aucune autre piste ? »

« Ils pensent à un rituel. Peut-être un fou-furieux adepte de mysticisme ou je sais pas quoi. Ah. Regarde. »

Il lui tendit une photo prise sur place. L'image montrait le salon et les trois corps allongés, le tapis gorgé de sang et de grandes traces noires et poudreuses en forme d'ailes autour de l'homme.

« Ça explique le changement soudain de caractère, » soupira Castiel.

« Le type aurait été possédé par un ange ? »

« Vraisemblablement. Et cet ange n'ayant aucune raison de maltraiter cette famille, il aura arrêté. Même si je suis un peu surprit qu'il soit resté. Les anges ne possèdent pas un humain pour simplement prendre leur place dans leur vie. »

« Mh. Et le meurtre ? L'oeuvre d'Ezeckiel ? »

« Peut-être. Même si je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

« Mh. En tout cas, il n'y a aucun témoin. Rien vu, rien entendu. C'est le facteur qui les a trouvé comme ça. La porte était restée grande ouverte. »

Castiel repoussa la photographie, l'air à mi chemin entre confusion, tristesse et dégoût.

« Qu'un ange en tue un autre, ça n'est pas nouveau. Mais pourquoi l'épouse et la petite fille ? »

« Elles ont pu assister au meurtre. »

« Il aurait simplement pu leur effacer la mémoire. »

« Il n'a pas épargné Kevin. Pourquoi les aurait-il épargnées, elles ? »

« Peut-être. »

Dean s'abstint de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Castiel avait beau savoir que les anges n'était pas plus miséricordieux et pas plus justes que les hommes, le constater le heurtait un peu plus à chaque fois.

**oOo**

L'étape suivante fut de se glisser dans la maison. Elle avait été scellée après que la Scientifique ait fini de faire ses relevés et ça ne fut pas difficile de forcer la porte de derrière pendant la nuit. Castiel avait refusé de prendre une arme à feu, arguant qu'il risquait plus toucher Dean en essayant d'abattre un ennemi qu'autre chose. Il préférait largement son épée. Il la maniait depuis des millénaires après tout.

Une fois convaincus que la baraque était vide, ils se mirent à l'examiner avec plus d'attention, sans toutefois trouver quoique ce soit d'intéressant. C'était la maison classique d'un couple et de leur fille, ni riche ni pauvre. La décoration était colorée, chaleureuse et à en juger par les sobres crucifix et les jolies bibles trouvées dans toutes les chambres, tout le monde était très pieux.

Dean soupira et étira la nuque, fatigué. Ils n'étaient pas plus avancés qu'au début.

« On tourne en rond. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'on a c'est un ange assassiné et on est même pas sûr que c'est d'Ezeckiel. On a aucun moyen de le retrouver, je ne sais même pas comment retrouver ma voiture. Si je savais où Franck est j'aurais pu lui demander de le repérer grâce à la plaque d'immatriculation, ou même à Charlie... Kevin aurait su faire ça aussi. Je- »

Brusquement, Castiel lui attrapa le bras et le tira contre lui dans une embrassade incompréhensible. Il voulait bien que la nature de leur relation ait changé très vite mais ça n'était ni son genre ni celui de Cas de se lancer dans une grosse séance de câlin en pleine scène de crime.

« On est observé, » murmura-t-il les lèvres contre son oreille, si bas que personne à part lui ne pouvait l'entendre.

Dean enroula les bras autour de lui et se laissa couler dans son étreinte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

« Juste une silhouette. En haut des escaliers. Elle est apparue comme... sortie du mur. »

« Fantôme ? »

« Ça n'a pas l'air. »

« On tente le coup? »

Castiel expira doucement et inspira, le nez dans les cheveux de Dean.

« Okay. »

Dean compta jusqu'à trois dans son oreille et se retourna brusquement, arme au poing et torche brandie. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Tout en haut des escaliers apparu, le temps d'un battement de cils, la silhouette de Bobby.

« Qu- »

La silhouette, aveuglée par le faisceau de lumière, recula en trébuchant et se recroquevilla sur elle même contre le mur. Comme l'image d'un téléviseur qui saute, son apparence se modifia en celle d'une toute petite fille. En quelques secondes, ses cheveux se raccourcirent avant de s'allonger, blondirent, roussirent, noircirent, sa peau devint plus mate, plus claire, se rida, sa carrure s'épaissit puis rapetissa. Dean la vit passer de féminin à masculin, la barbe poussant avant de disparaître, le ventre s'élargissant comme un homme habitué à la bière avant de s'assouplir comme celui d'une femme mûre.

Quand Castiel s'approcha, les mutations se firent plus violentes. Ça ne pouvait pas être une stratégie de fuite ou d'attaque, vu comme la créature semblait affaiblie et de plus en plus effrayée.

Elle émit une plainte quand Dean essaya de monter les escaliers, l'arme toujours pointée sur elle, et une expression de dégoût horrifié sur le visage.

« Dean, attends, » fit soudain Castiel en lui attrapant le bras.

Il avait baissé son épée.

« Je crois que je sais ce que c'est. »

« Et c'est quoi ? » grogna-t-il tendu.

« Une Mélusine. »

« Super. Comment on la tue ? »

« On ne la tue surtout pas, » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en tournant enfin la tête, toujours sous pression.

« Les Mélusines sont rares et bienveillantes. Quelque soit la créature qui a tué les Salver, ça ne peut pas être elle. »

Il tourna les talons pour attraper un plaid, sur le canapé, et monta précautionneusement les escaliers pour l'en recouvrir.

« N'ai pas peur. Nous sommes des chasseurs. Nous ne te voulons pas de mal, nous voulons juste retrouver le responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé, » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

En bas, Dean grimaça mais rangea son flingue.

Castiel l'aida à se dresser sur des jambes flageolantes, le visage soigneusement couvert. Ils descendirent lentement les escaliers et s'installèrent sur le canapé. La créature replia les jambes contre sa poitrine et se cacha entièrement sous le plaid. Ses mutations étaient toujours nombreuses mais moins spasmodiques et moins violentes. Dean pensa brièvement à E.T., planqué sous son drap blanc.

« Tu m'expliques ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton encore un peu hargneux en s'asseyant sur la table basse.

Castiel expira doucement, les coudes sur les genoux et se tourna vers la Mélusine.

« Est-ce que je peux lui expliquer ta nature ? »

Elle hocha la tête et tendit le doigt vers la table, pour qu'on lui donne le calepin et le crayon qui y étaient posés.

Castiel lui tendit et chercha ses mots avant de commencer.

« Bon. Tu connais la légende de Mélusine ? »

« Non. »

« C'est une légende française. Mélusine était une fée. Au sens, mh, médiéval du terme, » ajouta-t-il en le voyant grincer des dents. « Maîtrisant une magie extrêmement raffinée. Elle était la fille d'une fée et d'un seigneur. Parce qu'elle avait offensé sa mère, Mélusine fut condamnée à se transformer en créature mi-femme mi-serpent chaque samedi. La légende pour laquelle elle est connue est celle où elle épousa un seigneur elle-même et lui promit de donner naissance à une grande lignée de rois dans un pays prospère, s'il jurait de ne jamais venir la voir le samedi. Ça marcha quelques temps, mais évidemment il ne pu se retenir et trahi sa promesse. Mélusine fut emportée par sa malédiction, transformée en dragon, et disparu. L'histoire dit qu'elle ne ré-apparaît qu'à la mort de ses descendantes. Celles-ci, faute de mieux, sont appelées des mélusines. »

« Et pourquoi c'est aussi rare ? »

« Parce que les mélusines sont des gardiennes protectrices du foyer, théoriquement immortelles. Elles se lient à une famille, veillent sur ses membres, les protègent contre leurs ennemis et les monstres. Ce sont des créatures relativement puissantes, et surtout dévouées. Elles ont attiré l'avidité de beaucoup et au cours des siècles les familles protégées par des mélusines ont été attaquées et massacrées. Si la mélusine est suffisamment puissante et expérimentée, elle survit. Sinon elle meure en même temps que le dernier membre de la famille. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrête pas de changer d'apparence ? »

« Les mélusines s'adaptent à la famille à laquelle elles appartiennent. Celle ci vient de perdre la sienne, elle cherche l'apparence qui la rendra la plus inoffensive pour faire baisser l'agressivité. Elle est perdue et tu lui fait peur. »

Dean plissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » grogna-t-il à l'adresse de la créature.

Elle secoua la tête, cachant toujours son visage.

« Elle ne te répondra pas. Les Mélusines sont muettes, » répondit Castiel à la place.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On lui parle civilement et on essaye de comprendre ce qui s'est passé, » claqua-t-il sèchement, agacé de voir le chasseur aussi bourrin.

« Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être elle qui les a massacré ? Genre accès de rage ou je sais pas quoi ? »

La créature sursauta et baissa la couverture pour lever des yeux furieux et d'un bleu spectaculaire sur lui. La colère semblait l'aider à plus ou moins stabiliser son visage sur celui d'une personne assez jeune, ni homme ni femme, aux cheveux sombres. Malgré tout, son apparence était toujours agitée de soubresauts et cela faisait mal aux yeux de la regarder trop longtemps.

Elle griffonna à toute vitesse sur le calepin.

_Je peux raconter ce qui s'est passé_

« Tu étais là ? »

_Oui_

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours en vie ? »

_Parce que l'ange ne m'a pas vu._

Ils échangèrent un regard et Dean soupira.

« Okay. Raconte nous. Tu sais qui est l'ange qui les a tué ? »

_Gadreel. C'est comme ça qu'Abner l'a appelé._

Castiel accusa le coup comme s'il avait prit un coup de poing dans le ventre. Dean l'observa une seconde et résolu de lui demander plus d'informations plus tard.

« Abner, c'est le père de famille ? »

_Le nom de son vaisseau était Alexander Salver. Son nom d'ange était Abner. C'était un ange déchu. Il est arrivé quelques mois après moi._

La créature darda des yeux durs sur eux, défiante.

« Plus on avance, plus c'est compliqué, » ronchonna Dean en se passant une main sur le visage.

_Les Mélusines recherchent des familles brisées, dont les enfants se sentent abandonnés ou bien sont maltraités. Le dernier membre de ma famille venait de mourir paisiblement, de vieillesse et j'étais seule. Alexander était un mari violent et un père négligent. J'ai trouvé Anita et Caroline et je me suis cachée dans la poche d'Anita. C'est comme ça que je suis entrée dans la maison._

Dean fronça les sourcils à l'adresse de Castiel, ne saisissant pas comment une personne, fut-elle une mélusine, pouvait se cacher dans la poche de quelqu'un.

« Selon la rumeur, les Mélusines sont rattachées à un objet discret. Pour qu'elles puissent avoir accès à une maison et protéger une famille, cet objet doit être placé dans un lieu important et secret, dans la maison, ou porté par un de ses membres. Je suppose que la rumeur est vrai, » expliqua-t-il. « Est-ce que la mère connaissait ton existence ? »

_Pas au début. Mais quelques semaines après mon arrivée, Alexander est entré dans une crise de rage. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser l'attaquer, alors je l'ai poussé dans la salle de bain et je l'y ai enfermé._

« Donc elle savait pour toi. Est-ce qu'elle a su quand Abner est arrivé ? »

_Bien sûr. Nous étions toutes là quand il a demandé à Alexander de le laisser le posséder._

« Et elle était d'accord ? Ça ne l'a pas dérangé ? »

_Qui a convaincu Alexander de dire oui d'après vous ?_

« Et vous viviez tous ensemble. Comme ça, » conclu Dean dubitatif.

_C'est pas évident de fonder une famille avec un être céleste. Abner était complètement perdu. Il nous a raconté qu'il est resté prisonnier pendant des millénaires au Paradis, il ne connaissait rien à l'humanité. Anita a été très patiente avec lui, elle lui a tout appris. Caroline n'a pas vraiment compris. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que son père était soudain devenu gentil et tendre et maladroit. Je suis restée pour les aider. Nous étions heureux._

« Pourquoi était-t-il prisonnier ? »

« Parce qu'il était un des deux anges qui a laissé entrer Lucifer au Jardin d'Eden, » répondit Castiel d'une voix beaucoup trop calme. « C'est en partie à cause de lui que les hommes ont été corrompu. Et Gadreel était l'autre gardien. Ils ont du être jetés hors des prisons quand le Paradis a été fermé. »

« Et Gadreel les aurait tués tous les trois ? »

_Non. Gadreel a tué Abner. C'est la démone qui a tué Anita et Caroline, juste après._

Dean et Castiel s'entre-regardèrent encore une fois, interdits.

_Gadreel n'avait pas l'air de s'attendre à ce qu'Abner soit là. Il avait juste un morceau de papier avec le nom d'Alexander. Ils se sont reconnus immédiatement. Ils étaient amis. Meilleurs amis. Je les ai écoutés depuis ma cachette. Ils avaient été torturés ensembles par un autre ange et Gadreel parlait de meurtre et de vengeance. Abner a refusé de le suivre et Gadreel a attendu qu'il ait le dos tourné pour lui trancher la gorge. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le sauver._

« Tu n'aurais pas pu te battre contre un ange, » répondit simple Castiel.

_J'aurais pu essayer._

« Et... Anita et Caroline ? »

_Gadreel était toujours là. Elles sont rentrées plus tôt du cinéma. Je venais de subir la mort d'Abner et je ne pouvais plus bouger. Anita a crié et une démone est entrée et les a tué toutes les deux. Je ne pouvais rien faire._

Castiel s'imagina à la place de la gardienne, paralysé dans sa cachette, à écouter les siens mourir. Maladroitement, il posa la main sur son épaule et Dean détourna les yeux, comprenant un peu trop bien. La mélusine eut une inspiration tremblante et se remit à bondir de visage en visage, bouleversée.

_Elle a posé des questions sur un testament et Gadreel a refusé d'en parler et a essayé de l'attaquer. Elle a dit « Métatron » et il s'est arrêté tout de suite. Elle a dit qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il y allait avoir une guerre au Paradis et qu'elle pouvait l'aider._

Castiel se tendit.

_Elle a dit que Métatron le manipulait et Gadreel n'a pas eu l'air surpris. Elle a dit que Métatron avait fait exprès de le faire tuer des gens pour que Castiel le rejette et qu'il soit dans son camp. Parce que Métatron avait besoin de soldats. Elle lui a proposé un marché. Elle l'aidait à se libérer de Métatron et il lui donnait le testament. Il a accepté. Ils sont parti._

Elle n'ajouta rien, ne pleura pas, mais exsudait de chagrin. Castiel resta immobile, presque prostré, le visage caché dans ses paumes.

« Une dernière question, » fit Dean, bien plus doucement qu'au début. « A quoi ressemblait Gadreel ? »

_Grand. Vraiment très grand. Et séduisant. Cheveux longs, châtain et des yeux clairs. Des vêtements comme les vôtres._

Dean fut soudain pris d'un doute terrible. Et sortit son téléphone pour lui montrer la photo de son frère.

« Lui ? »

La mélusine n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'oeil avant d'acquiescer. Dean se sentit nauséeux.

Il y eut un petit moment hébété, où chacun accusa le coup, tout seul dans son trauma. Puis Dean sentit la furieuse envie de sortir, de prendre sa voiture et de rouler à tombeau ouvert pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec Cas et ne plus jamais en sortir. Il se leva brusquement et rengaina flingue et téléphone.

« Okay, okay, faut qu'on y aille maintenant. Merci... merci. Bonne chance pour la suite, » lança-t-il maladroitement en tournant les talons, clefs en main.

Castiel resta silencieux, comme assommé, et la mélusine bondit sur ses pieds pour s'accrocher au bras de Dean. De détresse, son apparence se mit à changer si vite et si fort qu'elle grésillait presque et Dean éprouva la furieuse envie de la repousser et de s'enfuir. Sous son sweat, son corps donnait l'impression d'être un amas de bêtes grouillantes qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens pour s'enfuire. La poigne sur son bras basculait de frêle à écrasante, les ongles griffant l'épiderme. C'était assez répugnant et pas de doutes, ces créatures n'étaient pas faites pour vivre sans racines.

« On ne peut pas la laisser toute seule, » fit brusquement Castiel. « Ça pourrait la tuer. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » demanda inutilement Dean, sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait faire. « C'est pas comme si on pouvait la mettre à l'adoption. »

« Il faut la ramener avec nous, au bunker. A l'abri. »

« Cas, » soupira Dean.

« Dean, » insista celui-ci.

La mélusine tira sur son poignet avec des yeux implorants. Dean se sentit épuisé et malade et effrayé d'amener quelqu'un d'autre au bunker, quelqu'un qui avait besoin de protection en plus. Ça finissait toujours mal ces histoires.

Il les regarda tous les deux. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre.

« Et comment on doit t'appeler au juste ? »

« Il est quasiment impossible d'en croiser deux en même temps. Généralement on les appelle Mélusine, » suggéra Castiel en se tournant vers elle. « C'est bien ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête, pleine d'espoir, toujours fermement accrochée au bras de Dean.

« Va pour Mel, » soupira celui-ci. « Prend tes affaires, on se tire. »

Pour la première fois, la créature s'apaisa et sourit. Elle se précipita dans l'entrée pour soulever une latte du plancher et en tirer un minuscule porte-clef en forme de lampe à huile et le tendit immédiatement à Dean.

« Garde le dans ta poche » conseilla Castiel. « Elle va avoir besoin que cet item soit sur toi pendant quelque temps. »

« Humpf. »

Elle couru ensuite à l'étage pour récupérer un gros sac de sport et y fourrer quelques affaires, essentiellement des livres et des souvenirs. Dean réalisa que si elle ne prenait pas de vêtements c'était probablement parce qu'elle attendait d'avoir fixé une nouvelle apparence. En attendant, elle était en chaussettes dans un jean et un sweat immenses. Rien d'autre. Il songea vaguement qu'il trouverait bien de quoi l'habiller au bunker et grogna pour lui même. Voilà qu'il commençait déjà à jouer à la poupée.

Quand elle fut prête, elle se planta devant lui dans le salon et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'on sache ce qu'elle pensait. La souffrance se peignit sur son visage alors que ses yeux glissaient sur les photos et les meubles. Le désespoir aussi, le besoin impérieux de fuir cet endroit de malheur. Dean fit rapidement le calcul : elle était restée enfermée dix-huit jours, toute seule avec le souvenir des meurtres, sans pouvoir sortir, sans pouvoir se venger, sans pouvoir en parler à qui que ce soit. Il pouvait comprendre combien elle voulait partir.

Elle s'enroula à nouveau dans la couverture, et attrapa Dean par la main pour le tirer dehors.

Elle courut presque jusqu'à la voiture et se jeta pratiquement sur la banquette arrière.

« Pourquoi elle ne parle pas ? » demanda Dean à voix basse quand elle eut claqué la porte derrière elle.

« Les Mélusines sont des protectrices. Elles sont nées pour qu'on leur parle et qu'on se confie à elles. Pas l'inverse. Quand elles ont besoin de s'exprimer, elles trouvent un moyen, mais tu verras que tu apprends vite à parler plus quand tu es avec quelqu'un qui ne remplit pas les cases pour toi. »

« C'est fourbe, » dit-il légèrement.

« C'est thérapeutique, » corrigea Castiel, un brin taquin. « Et ça ne peut pas te faire de mal. C'est bien toi qui disait que tu devais travailler ta communication, mmh ? »

« Toi même, » répliqua-t-il vaguement. « Hé. Ça compte pour toi aussi. Le truc du confident. Tu fais partie de la famille, tu sais ça ? »

Castiel lui adressa un sourire.

« Je sais. Mais elle a l'air de croire que tu es son plus gros challenge. »

« Hé ! Je dois le prendre comment ça ? »

**oOo**

Au final, Mel s'endormit vite, roulée en boule sous la couverture. Castiel suggéra qu'elle devait être épuisée et qu'il lui faudrait probablement ça pour qu'elle réussisse à fixer son apparence.

« Quand tu dis qu'elle s'adapte à la famille à laquelle elle se lie, ça veut dire quoi ? Elle prend leurs traits ? » demanda Dean un peu inquiet de savoir s'il allait tomber sur une copie de sa mère.

« Pas nécessairement. Tu sais très bien que la famille ne se limite pas au sang. Il n'y a pas vraiment de règles précises sur les changements. Pour ce que j'en sais, elles commencent par un physique qui suscite la confiance. En ce qui te concerne, elle doit s'appuyer sur ce que  _tu_ considères comme sans danger. Ou bien comme digne de ta protection. »

Ils jetèrent en même temps un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur.

« Visiblement, » constata Castiel « il faut avoir la carrure d'un adolescent pour que tu ne te sentes pas menacé. Ça en dit long. »

« Oh ça va hein. Et pourquoi tu m'expliques tout ça comme si tu n'avais aucune influence là dessus, mh ? Après tout, tu fais parties de la famille, tu es avec moi dans la voiture et tu as l'air de penser que tu as zéro influence sur la façon dont elle agit. Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai peut-être une influence... »

« Mais ? »

Castiel haussa les épaules, lui lança un regard en coin avant de se concentrer sur le paysage.

« Allez, » soupira Dean, « je vais pas me vexer, promis. »

« J'ai peut-être été abandonné mais je n'ai pas été maltraité, » finit-il par dire précautionneusement.

« J'ai pas été maltraité, » répondit immédiatement Dean, quoique sans y mettre de force.

Ils laissèrent couler le silence entre eux, moins inconfortable que Castiel ne l'avait craint. Il l'attribua à l'air chaud de la nuit qui entrait par la fenêtre, au ciel sans nuage et peut-être un petit peu à neuf ans sans père à se demander s'il avait vraiment fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour ses fils.

« Il l'a pas fait exprès, » murmura Dean.

Et ce fut tout ce qu'il su dire à ce sujet.

**oOo**

Ils arrivèrent après plus de six heures de route. Une fois garé, Dean se retourna et posa un main sur le genou de sa passagère.

« Mel. On y est. Debout. »

Quand elle pointa le nez de sous la couverture, il y eut un blanc. Il avait craint un moment qu'elle ne choisisse une apparence un peu trop familière, comme une version mal dégrossie de Kevin et Charlie. Ou pire, une visage plein de potentiels et d'hypothèses, à mi-chemin entre Sam et Mary, comme ce qu'aurait pu être sa petite sœur, ou un autre enfant caché de John.

Mais Mel avait un petite visage carré, ouvert et expressif, une peau très brune, un long nez droit et une grande bouche sombre aux lèvres pleines. Elle avait d'épais sourcils arqués au dessus de grand yeux noirs et un peu globuleux. Elle avait un sourire qui ne s'ouvrait jamais sur ses dents, et des cheveux noirs et brillants comme des ailes de corbeaux, bien calés derrière ses oreilles et en désordre sur ses épaules.

« … indienne ? » suggéra Dean, un peu surpris.

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et un mouvement d'épaule, comme pour lui dire qu'après tout, pourquoi pas. Il se tourna brièvement vers Castiel qui haussa aussi les épaules, amusé.

Elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et sortit de la voiture. Elle était grande, dynamique avec des épaules larges de nageuse et des cuisses solides de coureuse. La main refermée sur son sac était puissante, avec des muscles saillants sous la peau et des ongles longs et durs. Elle les attendit avec un poing sur la hanche et un sourire un peu provoquant.

Le mélange était élégant, du reconnaître Dean. Elle était différente, oui, avec un visage vierge de souvenirs, mais elle était familière. Il reconnaissait Ellen dans sa façon de marcher, Joe dans sa façon de lever le menton, Kevin quand elle le fixait dans les yeux, Bobby quand elle lui serrait l'épaule. Ça n'était que des détails, des fragments de mémoire qu'elle avait glané ici et là, mais ça la rendait reconnaissable. Ça attirait juste ce qu'il fallait de l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour les siens, sans avoir l'aura dérangeante des gens qui volent une identité. C'était bien joué, même s'il faudrait un peu plus que ce genre de tours de passe passe pour passer au delà de la méfiance de Dean.

Il comprenait qu'elle était bienveillante et il voulait bien l'aider. Ça n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle et de ses méthodes, pas plus qu'il ne la laisserait le cocooner comme un chiot ramassé dans la rue. Au moins, ça ne serait pas pénible de l'avoir au bunker.

« On te fais faire le tour du propriétaire ? » offrit Dean une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur. « On va te trouver une chambre tant qu'on y est. »

Elle secoua la tête et sortit son calepin.

_Le tour du proprio, d'accord. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de chambre._

« Ben voyons. Et où est-ce que tu vas dormir ? »

_Les Mélusines dorment peu, et si elles le font, elle préfèrent généralement se glisser dans les murs._

« Les murs, » lu-t-il d'un ton dubitatif.

Elle roula des yeux et tendit la main vers la cloison la plus proche. Son bras s'y enfonçait comme un fantôme et elle se remit à écrire.

_J'ai besoin que tu caches l'objet que je t'ai donné quelque part dans la maison. Ça me permettra d'assimiler plus vite et plus facilement._

« … Okay. Et tes affaires ? Tu vas les mettre où ? »

_Quelles affaires ?_

Il regarda à ses pieds pour montrer son sac de sport et constata qu'il avait disparu. Elle le regarda avec un sourire malicieux qui lui faisait plisser le nez.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis déjà installée._

Dean grogna mais lui fit signe de le suivre. Il lui montra rapidement où étaient les pièces principales, les chambres et quelques pièces en plus, en évitant soigneusement le donjon. Sauf qu'elle n'était apparemment pas dupe.

_Comment s'appelle le démon que vous avez enfermé au sous-sol ?_

Il voulu lui demander comment elle savait mais se retint au dernier moment. Évidemment elle savait. Elle pouvait fusionner avec les murs, y'avait peu de chance qu'elle ignore la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui était probablement un avantage, s'il y avait des intrus.

« Crowley, » finit-il par dire, s'attendant à moitié à la voir réagir.

Mais elle devait avoir une connaissance limitée des démons et de leur hiérarchie parce qu'elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui. Il est dangereux. »

_Je sais. Pourquoi est-il ici ?_

« Il m'en fallait un pour un rituel. »

_Tu en as toujours besoin ? Pourquoi ne pas le tuer ?_

« Pas sûr, mais je crois qu'il peut encore être utile. »

Elle baissa les yeux et sembla réfléchir un moment avant d'acquiescer.

_Vous devez être fatigués tous les deux. Je vais vous laissez tranquilles. Veux-tu que je vous réveille ? Ou que je fasse à manger ?_

« Ça fait partie de tes attributions ? » demanda-t-il, surpris et un peu curieux.

_Si tu le veux. Mon job est de m'adapter à toi. Je peux m'occuper du ménage, de la nourriture, du linge, je peux aller faire les courses et tondre la pelouse si ça fait partie de l'aide dont tu as besoin. Je peux soigner tes blessures, t'écouter, endormir les enfants, aider aux devoirs, faire des recherches, prendre des tours de garde, t'aider à t'entraîner au tire à l'arc, à l'épée, au corps à corps et ainsi de suite. Je peux aussi disparaître dans les murs et te faire oublier mon existence. Je suis là pour que tu te sentes chez toi et en sécurité. Je veille au bon fonctionnement du foyer._

« Disparaître ? C'est glauque.»

_Je l'ai déjà fais pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années, ça ne me dérange pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu me vois pas que je n'existe pas._

Dean hésita. Une partie de lui aurait aimé qu'elle disparaisse. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de l'héberger mais il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à l'idée qu'une créature s'était liée à lui en particulier et que son but unique était de le couver. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir une vague de désapprobation de la part de Castiel, qui n'avait pas caché le respect qu'il avait pour les mélusines. Si Sam avait été là, il aurait même déroulé le tapis rouge devant elle et se serait roulé dans tout le savoir qu'elle aurait pu lui apporter. Sam avait toujours eu un truc pour Mary Poppins.

« Ça va aller, » finit-il par soupirer. « J'aime mieux me débrouiller comme l'habitude. Tu n'as pas à disparaître... Fait ce que tu veux. »

Elle cligna des yeux avec un demi-sourire et le dépassa, son épaule effleurant la sienne.

« Tu... si tu as besoin de fringues... Ou de chaussures ou quoi, tu le dis hein ? On te trouvera quelque chose. »

Elle griffonna une dernière phrase.

_Merci. Il y a des vêtements partout ici, je vais me débrouiller avec ça pour l'instant._

Sans attendre de réponse, elle pivota et pénétra le mur, sans laisser de trace. Dean resta interdit une seconde avant de se tourner vers Castiel.

« Tu crois qu'elle peut nous entendre ? »

« Si tu veux qu'elle entende oui. Sinon, il suffit de demander un peu d'intimité. »

« C'est bizarre, » commenta-t-il simplement en secouant la tête.

« Dis toi qu'elle est un peu comme JARVIS, » répondit-il en croisant les bras.

« Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à t'entendre faire des références à la pop culture. »

« Tu adores ça. »

Il se détendit enfin et attrapa Castiel par le poignet pour l'entraîner derrière lui.

« Coupable. Maintenant, je suis fatigué, et j'ai besoin d'une sieste. Viens. »

« Tu as besoin de moi pour dormir ? »

« Nope. Mais j'ai un proposition d'activité pour  _après_  la sieste. »

« Oh, » répondit-il avec un haussement de sourcil amusé en le suivant jusque dans la chambre. « Je suis toute ouïe. »

**oOo**

En apparaissant dans une des chambres, Mel fit mentalement une liste de toutes les choses sur lesquelles elle devait former ses nouveaux protégés. Cas, qui qu'il soit, connaissait à peu près son espèce et ce qu'elle faisait, mais il restait très novice en la matière et Dean quant à lui, n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment se comporter avec elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle les affaires abandonnées. La chambre avait été récemment habitée, mais personne n'y était entré depuis plusieurs semaines, constata-t-elle en avisant la couche de poussière sur la table.

Elle sentit un schisme dans l'atmosphère, signe que Dean l'avait écouté et avait caché la petite lampe à huile en métal quelque part dans la maison. Avec un soulagement, elle sentit les racines de son existence s'emmêler avec celles du bunker, les tiroirs imaginaires qui renfermaient son histoire se déverrouiller pour elle. Elle sentit brièvement que Dean et Cas s'étaient lancés dans une activité un peu moins innocente que le sommeil, juste avant de couper sa perception de ce qui se passait dans cette pièce. Elle était une créature discrète après tout.

Dans un claquement de doigts et un froissement d'air, la poussière disparu, le lit se fit, les vêtements se plièrent et les étagères se remplirent des livres qui avaient été ouverts sur la table. Merci seigneur, elle aurait eu bien du mal à entretenir les châteaux forts et les palais dans lesquels elle avait vécu sans ce pouvoir.

Elle passa dans une autre pièce, une autre chambre abandonnée. Elle lui administra le même traitement avant d'ouvrir l'armoire. Elle savait que le propriétaire de cette chambre était décédé et n'aurait plus besoin des vêtements qui y étaient entassés.

Elle sélectionna un t-shirt jaune pâle qui n'avait jamais été porté et un jean. Le t-shirt lui allait, quoique encore un peu large aux épaules pour elle, mais le jean s'avéra vite trop étroit aux hanches et aux cuisses, et trop court aux chevilles. Elle le rangea soigneusement, referma l'armoire et retourna dans la première chambre. Le propriétaire de celle ci était immense, mais au moins elle rentrait dans ses pantalons. Elle en choisit un si vieux que la matière était très douce et bien trop fine pour être portée pendant une chasse, sous peine de se déchirer dès qu'il faudrait courir ou affronter un monstre. En faisant plusieurs revers en bas, elle pouvait le porter confortablement.

Après un petit moment de réflexion, elle emprunta également un sweat à fermeture éclair bleu ciel puis quitta la pièce et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Là, elle balança ses anciens vêtements dans la baignoire et d'un claquement de doigt, y mit le feu.

Elle attendit que le tissu se soit entièrement consumé et les flammes éteintes, avant d'effacer toute trace de cendre et descendre au sous-sol.

Dean lui avait demandé de ne pas s'approcher de Crowley, mais sa nature ne l'obligeait en aucun cas à lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil. Par égard pour lui, elle s'approcherait pas. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne le verrait pas.

**oOo**

« Tiens tiens tiens, » murmura Crowley d'une voix suave quand la porte s'ouvrit. « Une nouvelle venue. Madame, » salua-t-il en jaugeant la nouvelle venue du regard.

Elle resta à l'entrée, le visage immobile.

« Je me lèverais bien pour vous inviter à vous asseoir, mais je suis légèrement... entravé, » dit-il en agitant les poignets comme s'il venait de faire un un trait d'esprit.

Elle ne réagit pas, se contentant de le regarder.

« Allons, même pas de présentation ? »

Elle arqua un sourcil avec un sourire narquois qui fit sonner une alarme dans l'esprit de Crowley. Il ne connaissait peut-être pas ce visage, mais il connaissait cette expression. Sauf qu'il l'avait connue sur un démon.

« … Meg ? » fit-il momentanément déstabilisé.

Elle roula des yeux. Ça n'était pas Meg, mais elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, d'une certaine façon. Il perdait la tête, avec tout ce sang humain dans les veines.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, toujours impossiblement silencieuse.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais étudia la cellule d'un long regard avant de claquer des doigts.

La pièce s'agrandit et se réorganisa toute seule. De nouveau pièges à démons se dessinèrent sur les murs et le plafond, renforçant la prise qu'ils avaient sur Crowley. Ses chaînes disparurent mais de gros bracelets en fer les remplaçèrent à ses poignets, couverts de symboles et de pièges eux aussi. Un lit apparu et une deuxième chaise de l'autre côté de la table qui s'était allongée.

« Voyez-vous ça, une Mélusine », murmura-t-il en étirant lentement les jambes devant lui. « Je commençais à croire que ton espèce était éteinte. »

Ses yeux se fixèrent à nouveau sur lui, insondables.

Les démons avaient pourchassé et massacré les mélusines pendant des siècles. Elles avaient toujours eu la vilaine manie de contenter leurs familles et de les empêcher de vendre leur âmes.

D'une façon assez paradoxale, elles pouvaient être très puissantes si leur famille était nombreuse, si ses membres l'aimaient et avaient confiance en elle, mais elles pouvaient être aisément vaincues, pourvu qu'on leur fasse assister à la mort de l'un d'entre eux. La paralysie temporaire qui les affectait alors en faisait des cibles presque trop faciles. Crowley avait eu pour mission d'en tuer une avant de prendre la tête des Enfers. Ensuite, il s'était promis que s'il arrivait à en obtenir une, il essayerait de la garder et de se la lier à lui-même, pour l'expérience. Après tout, les pouvoirs d'une mélusine pouvaient être incroyablement utiles, surtout dans sa position.

« Tu ne t'es pas attachée aux bonnes personnes, tu sais, » fit-il sur le ton de la conversation, croisant les jambes. « Tout le monde meurt chez les Winchester. Ils ressuscitent souvent aussi, mais même avec ça, tu t'exposes à pas mal de souffrances. »

Elle enfonça les mains dans les poches de son sweat.

« Je sais, je sais. C'est ton job de faire que ça s'arrête. Mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne sois pas assez puissante pour ça. Même Castiel n'en a pas été capable et c'est un ange. C'est à dire qu'ils ont un peu tendance à énerver jusque dans la hiérarchie,» continua-t-il en pointant le ciel du doigt. « Tu n'as pas les épaules pour gérer ça, crois moi. »

Elle eut un tout petit mouvement de sourcil peu impressionné.

« A ta guise, » fit-il en levant les mains.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la cellule.

« A la prochaine fois ! » lança-t-il joyeusement en agitant la main.


End file.
